Silver Rain
by NaiOokamiSohma
Summary: Two normal girls under a red moon,are thrust into the world of Wolf's Rain.Why are they here?Will they find Paradise or home?And in the end what will they choose in this dieing world? **COMPLETE/ AU Requiem For a Dream is Under Construction**
1. Prologue Chapter 1: Beyond Me

**Disclaimer: Soo… I'm actually going to be re-writing the story, there won't actually be much difference on how it will go but I just couldn't stand the way it was written. XD I needed it to be up to date with how I write things** _now_** since re-reading this story with how it was written **_back then_** causes me to cringe every single time. God it was horrible – but I still hope you enjoy the improvements! :D**

**Updated and Re-done: July 21, 2014**

* * *

It was a night much like this one, with the sound of pitter pattering rain. The skies were dark and the clouds trying to hide away the bright moon. There was no sound aside from them and the heavy breathing deep in my chest. It was so cold and I had to cuddle into the blankets of my bed, brown eyes watching the screen of my phone intently.

I chortled before lying back and trying to get comfortable, searching for a new video to find. But distractions always occurred and soon enough I found myself singing along to the AMV's. There were a few comedy videos here and there, but overall it was the AMV's which had my attention.

A sudden _ping_ startled me and I found a message, it was simply a link towards YouTube. Curious, I pressed the button and music began to play. It was a familiar tune to my ears and I couldn't help but smile, my eyes fluttering closed in the sudden nostalgia.

"God, I haven't heard that song in a long time…. I'm a little surprised." I murmured. I haven't heard that soft humming, the lullaby-like music, and the singing in a long time. I realized that had been many years, since the time I was barely 10 years of age. I could recall because my mom would always get annoyed when I stayed up so late, telling me that "_young children need their sleep_". But it never really stuck since she usually ended up staying late into the night with me.

She never really approved of the channel but she had enjoyed spending time with me, watching episodes, and cuddling together with me on the couch. Sometimes my sister would be with us too, laughing and mimicking the characters in a playful manner. But that was so long ago…

"Wolf's Rain – damn, that used to be on Adult Swim, hadn't it?" I hummed thoughtfully. It was hard to remember what the anime had been about, but I didn't really bother searching for the episodes. I was more content with reading Fanfictions than watching long-seen-anime-from-the-past. It was a bit hypocritical seeing as I read Wolf's Rain fanfiction, but logic to me was that the writers knew enough of the anime to be good enough for the readers, such as myself.

"…I wonder if I should watch it again though…" Sighing, I tilted my head back and winced when my cranium hit the window behind me. I didn't move though and had instead spread back the curtains, blinking slowly and gazing out into the night. It was still raining and I could feel the cold seeping through the window pane, but the moon was slowly and steadily being revealed. What caught my attention though was how the silvery glow was changing – a reddish and orange-like hue that caused me to snort in disbelief. "That's weird; I haven't seen that since that one New Year…"

The sight was as enchanting as it had been _then_. The only difference being a sudden and strange stirring inside my stomach. I didn't like the feeling, the strange feeling that something was missing, a need to retrieve it back into my life…

After a few more moments of watching the moon, I dropped the curtains and turned back to my phone. It was acting strangely though, the music was still playing but the screen was very _static_-like. Scowling, I pressed the screen several times and then tried to restart the phone, but nothing would work. For a single second I believed my phone to have broken down or overheated – sighing dejectedly and ready to use my laptop – when a sudden light blinded me.

Startled as I was, I yelped and dropped my phone, listening to the sound of it smacking harshly onto the phone with a loud thud. But I didn't react to the sound, trying to ease the pain in my eyes from the light that had flashed into my eyes.

"The fuck – that fucking hurt – son of a…!"

Snarling, I blinked rapidly and glanced around. I couldn't tell where the light had occurred, something as bright as that, when the only light in my room was from my study lamp. Huffing and just a tad uneased, I leaned over the edge of my bed, holding tightly onto the bed sheets as I glared darkly at my innocent and face-down phone.

The music had stopped playing and now there was only the pitter pattering of the rain. I really didn't wish to get out of my comfy and warm bed, but I wanted my phone. I needed entertainment at – I glanced towards my alarm clock – 11:48 in the night. Probably not the smartest thing since I had school early in the morning, waiting for a bus that usually appeared before the sun even began to peek out into the sky.

Huffing, I turned my gaze back to my phone and decided on the next best plan to have the best of both worlds. I hung off the edge of my bed, struggling to keep the bottom half of my body in the bed while I stretched my arm towards the electric device. "Evil thing, I swear…" I grunted, "You do this on purpose!"

My fingers barely brushed the side of the phone before the phone suddenly jerked. Startled, I pulled back and stared. Nothing else seemed to happen for that one tense moment, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed warily on the phone.

It jerked once more and then a strange deformed sound of the music I had been listening to just minutes before began to play. I squeaked and yanked myself back onto the safety of my bed, open mouthed and unable to speak as the _demonic phone_ seemed glow. It was a strange and orange-like glow, one that seemed to eat away at the phone and melt into the carpet.

The strange phenomenon then took further life, the glow making intricate patterns that kept spreading and trying to reach every single corner of my room. I had nowhere to go, cornered into the window as I trembled and tried to understand the situation. Was I dreaming, was I hallucinating, or was I simply so sleep-deprived that I was now imagining things?

It jerked in some places, bubbling and reaching sky-ward as if trying to make something. It struggled once more before it finally took form into many hands. They reached out and spread their fingers to the ceiling, as if calling out towards something only those _things_ could understand. I wasn't sure what to do then, to scream or continue to watch in a daze.

Only when the hands froze and slammed down onto me did I find my answer. They were grabbing me, sinking their fingers deeply into my skin to the point of being a bruise-like force. I screamed and grabbed onto the bed frame as the hands tried to yank me over the bed and onto the ground. I thrashed and shrieked, struggling to be released but to no avail.

I was being forced down from every side and I soon found my fingers slipping from the bed frame. I tried to reach back for it, briefly wondering why no one had answered to my screams and cries for help, when I was suddenly thrown into the air. My heart jumped and I shrieked – the hands were now carrying me.

I couldn't move in the tight hold, feeling my lungs being crushed in their grip. I was so scared, so frightened and confused, that I couldn't feel the goosebumps racing up my arms and in the back of my legs. I hadn't noticed the drop of my heart while my blood rushed to my ears and drowned out the frantic panting that escaped through my dry lips.

Dear god, what was happening?

It looked as if the glowing light had fleshed out my room as its own, creating a strange alchemic circle that etched into every surface. Was this a curse, some sort of hellish karma from an unknown person? I wasn't sure but I didn't like the implications of the thought. None of it looked hellish though and that was what confused me more.

The symbols were soft, with dips and arcs in the most graceful pattern, and the drawing itself was beautiful – that much I would have admitted if I wasn't in such a delirious and frightened state. It actually looked like a flower, some sort of lily that was trying to bloom. Its stem and vines were wrapped and drawn out around the circle and symbols, as if trying to attack themselves and seek power from it.

Before I could even utter a whimper, the hands were then lowering me down onto the alchemic circle. The closer I got, the more blinding the light came, as if rejoicing in this _sacrifice_. I shrieked and struggled, thrashing and uncaring of how hard it was becoming to breath. I had to get out, I had to not touch it – but how would I do that? How would I escape this – this _strange and unnatural_ phenomenon?

"No! No, _this isn't right_! **Let me go!** _I don't want this…!"_

I was being engulfed though, with no hope of survival. I was being eaten alive into the light. Was this death? Was this _my ending_? The thought frightened me more than this supernatural moment. I didn't want to die – I didn't want to know what would lie before me once it was over – I didn't want to know. God help me…

_Someone…_

"NOOO!"

**Help me….**


	2. Chapter 2 Gravity

**Chapter 2. Gravity**

* * *

**Updated: July 27, 2014**

* * *

Tired eyes fluttered open, trying to dispel the sleep that kept my sight blurred and dazed. Slowly I began to feel the discomfort of the position I had slept in, face pinched as I twisted and steadily crawled out of the tree hole I had taken refuge in. The bushes at the entrance were not as comfortable as I expected either, though it was beneficial in order to cover the entrance so I would not be spotted.

Dust and dirt covered parts of my clothing and skin once I finally heaved myself up to my feet. I stretched and carefully eased my tense muscles, groaning and cursing as I did so. I hadn't wanted to sleep in such a confined place and nor for so long, but it was of great importance. Brown eyes shifted and turned towards the dimmed and flickering lights in the distance. It was the sign of civilization just beyond the end of the forest.

I hadn't known where I had been and so I had taken the chance to wait till dark when I knew the lights would shine and guide the way for me. But if I had known how much closer it was, barely a mile off I would have continued, but the thick lush trees had blocked my sight of any buildings.

Continuing on my path forwards began to find peeks of the small city, finding that the buildings were actually part of the environment itself. I snorted, no wonder I hadn't realize I was close enough. The closer I came towards the city, the more I realized that the city itself was not what I had expected. At night is when the city would come alive but this one seemed to die when the sun disappeared.

The rush of people were thinning out, the shouts and bargaining of items tuned down into a soft hum until there were no more stragglers left. Stores were being closed down and the people dressed in colorful clothing were going home in wait for the next day.

I cocked my head and glanced around, curious to see how the ones still out and about were unusually introverted. Even the small pack of groups kept to their own and didn't even acknowledge the ones whom passed them by, content on just speaking to each other.

Venturing on, I strolled through the streets of this strange and quaint city. I simply kept walking, unsure of what I was searching for. My legs just kept pacing forward, weaving me in and out of streets and ally-ways that I found. There was nothing of interest but I kept searching – perhaps I was seeking another form of shelter, perhaps even a place where the scent of food was seeping into the air like a toxin, or perhaps I was simply lost in thought – entranced by the silence of the city and ears twitching at the _tip tap_ of my boots hitting the ground.

Before I knew it I suddenly found myself _stopping_ at the entrance of a junk yard. It was quite confusing seeing as I hadn't seen an actual car passing by down the streets or even parked in front of buildings or homes, and I had to wonder if this city had gone environmental. Perhaps that was why so many cars were left behind here, left to rust and break into nothing as the years passed by.

Humming I tapped a finger against one of the windows, watching curiously as the glass fluttered underneath my hands. I then grabbed the side-view mirror, turning it every which way before it finally settled on my face. Somehow I was disappointed despite what I knew I would see in the reflection.

It wasn't a human being, despite how I saw and made others see myself. I wasn't the young adult dressed in a dark blue shirt, black shorts and gray stockings with combat boots. I wasn't the young adult with the dark curly hair or wide brown eyes because my reflection was an **animal.**

A silvery furred wolf with dull gray eyes and _that _is what looked back at me. I scoffed and I watched with narrowed eyes as the wolf's snout seemed to move, almost as if having snorted with the most annoyed gaze it could muster.

"How typical…" I muttered, leaning away from the mirror and parading deeper into the junk yard. Everything was so unstable and it was barely once or twice that my head cocked to a certain sound. Suddenly a cold droplet tapped my cheek and I squeaked, shivering as I turned up my nose to the dark skies. It was going to rain, and if the scent of the musty air, it would be a hard down pour.

I glanced around cautiously, ears straining to hear a human sound. When none came I nodded. Barely a blink later and I found small human hands were now paws, feminine body shifted and shaped to be that of a wolf. The same silver wolf I had seen staring back at me just moments before.

Shaking about my fur, I stretched leisurely and felt almost content in this four-legged body. I couldn't explain things – I couldn't even understand how it was possible – though it seemed that many wolves had learned a sort of illusion. A long time ago, wolves had not needed a human illusion but one day man had gone crazy. They had accused the wolf of trying to destroy the Earth, to seek for their own Paradise away from the world that everyone knew, a place where only wolves could find.

A new world…. One immerged in Lunar Flowers. I sneered at the thought, almost disgusted by the familiar story I knew so well. _Paradise – _I couldn't help but despise the word. It was because of Paradise that I had come to where I was now, a lone and isolated she-wolf.

Truthfully, I had not always been that way or really… I had not always been a wolf. Once upon a time, a long time ago when I recalled having been a lanky pre-teen, I had been **human**. I sprang forward and darted around the area. The very thought of that time brought a bitter-sweet feeling into my heart. It was a time I had regretted, a time I wished I could turn back to with open arms.

But I was foolish and had done an unspeakable thing. I hated the very thought of it – but I knew that this predicament… _was my _**entire fault**. I pawed the rusted door of an old school bus, darting inside just as soon as the rain began to pour. I eyed the rain pounding against the window, ears twitching and turning to the sound of the _pitter patter_ thumping against the mustard yellow piece of metal I now called my shelter.

I slunk to the very far back of the bus, curling into a far corner where I could sleep away the troubles of memories. I hated remembering, but when one was without company that was all a living being can do in the lack of human interaction – _remember_ and remember I did. It was even harder to forget when this night seemed to hold a peculiar similarity to _that time_.

I snorted and hide my face into the fluff of my tail. What a stupid point of my life it was as well, because of my desire I had lost many things: my humanity, my family, my _life_ that made me – **me**.

"I wish…" I murmured bitterly, chuckling tiredly at the very words escaping past my lips. Is that what not had started it all? "I wonder if they still miss me… I wonder if they remember me… mama… sis… Is **she** okay?"

My eyes and jaw clamped closed in a tight lock, trembling from the sheer force of trying to swallow back the sob that was lodged deep in my throat. Fuck – why was I getting emotional? Had I not come to terms with things _four years_ ago? Perhaps **not** if I was struggling to keep myself from crying, if I was struggling to ignore the whimper in my throat, if I was trying to wave away the icy and gut wrenching feeling deep in my chest… perhaps I had not accepted things as much as I had wished.

"PAH!" I cried out, wincing when my voice cracked. "…I don't care… I don't care – things are funnier this way… no rules… no parents nagging… no older sister annoying me – I don't care…"

But deep down in my heart I knew I was wrong. I was wrong because I **wanted** my life back. I wanted the rules that would keep me safe, I wanted to hear my mother's voice speaking to me warmly, I wanted to have my older sister bursting into my room and trying to speak to me – I _wanted it all _**back**.

I couldn't though, because while they may have still been alive, this world was much different from theirs – from what used to be mine. This world I now resided in was dying and I… I was no longer human.

I had been too careless in believing that I didn't want that previous life. But that was too late to fix… wasn't it? My wish had come true and I was now in a world far away from theirs. A world that wasn't even supposed to be real… I chuckled wearily. "I wish… I was in Wolf's Rain…_ What a _stupid _wish…_"

But then again **I don't care**.


	3. Chapter 3 Bring Me to Life

**Chapter 3. Bring Me to Life**

* * *

**Updated: July 27, 2014**

* * *

The small rural city was surprisingly much different during the day, even livelier and crowded as a small city should be. There were many people walking out and about, dressed in colorful clothing as they bargained with merchants at booths for goods at every side and every corner. Nothing was untouched in this desert-themed rural city.

The people also weren't as opposed to the sight of a large silvery _dog_ walking about between them. In fact these people seemed a tad friendlier in terms of approach, but were by no means kind enough to let me stay when I lingered too long near the food stands. But at least they didn't stare at me, eyes wary and limbs tense as if I would attack at any moment.

It also seemed none thought that I was female and simply assumed that I truly was some sort of white husky because of my size. It seemed I was much too similar to size of a regular male husky. But it was in my favor perhaps, seeing as a small child was now tugging at my ears and giggling with the widest smile he could muster.

The father was watching a few meters away, glancing back every now and then while he argued with one of the merchants about the items on sale. Eventually the father had returned and I was allowed to leave without a fussy child whining every time I took a step away from them.

But I was still hungry and despite the fact people were kinder, I was still un-allowed food from anyone. The fuckers… though eventually I had stolen some from a girl whom was more gullible than I had expected. She had given me so much _love and care_ before I had run away while her back was turned with the food latched in between my jaws. Luckily enough, no one had stopped me despite the girl's cries and I was able to make a grand escape.

I continued to venture the streets, curiously switching in between my animal form and human form whenever I pleased. As the crowded morning began to slow down into the evening I eventually returned to the junk yard with a lazy skip to my step. No one questioned _the dog_ whom disappeared into the area.

As I trotted closer towards the rundown bus, I was debating whether or not I would stay an extra day or simply take a quick siesta and depart the city. These thoughts though were suddenly skidded to a halting stop when my nose caught the scent of _intruders_.

My fur was already puffed in agitation and lips pulled back into an annoyed snarl. I could practically taste the scent of _wolves_ having paced around the bus, covering their scent practically over mine that had lingered behind. It was barely a few hours old and yet some wolves had dared come into what was technically _my territory_.

Then I paused, perhaps these wolves were residents of this small city? But then I realized that their scent was fresh and I hadn't caught it anytime last night. These wolves were nomads, much like me. I had to be wary then, while most nomads didn't care about the unwritten rule others… others were more unhinged when it came to being _alone_.

Cautiously, I sniffed the air again. There seemed to be only one strong scent, indicating only wolf had stayed behind. There also seemed to be a hint of nervousness causing the musky scent to heighten and sour. I glanced towards the windows and blinked, startled to see what appeared to be a young boy darting down to the ground with a squeak.

My ears tugged down and my tense muscles slowly loosened. It was… a pup? I sighed and decided to see why the pup and his nomad pack decided to venture into my place. I pawed the door open, aware of the fact that the pup hadn't tried to jam the door shut. Perhaps he was a coward – _or perhaps he was trying to trick me_.

I stepped inside, slowly and leisurely, careful to keep my guard up in case the pup tried to _defend _himself. I was now eyeing what appeared to be an empty bus, but I knew better. I could still scent the pup inside, could even hear his racing heart as he hid somewhere behind one of the leather seats.

Cautiously, I passed by each seat, eyes narrowing as I began to get closer towards the back where I could scent the nervousness rising and the heart thumping louder. All at once it calmed and I was startled for a moment. I stood stalk-still, glaring at the end of the bus before rising up my muzzle and inhaling deeply.

The pup was still here and he was alone although he seemed to be carrying flowers. "…What are you doing here, _boy_?" I demanded, barking sharply and waiting patiently for an answer. "…I know you are here, the back door is jammed and the windows cannot be opened… why don't you come out and perhaps I'll allow you to stay – _perhaps_."

The pup whimpered and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. It really seemed the pup was a coward. I trotted forward, tail swinging as I moved. My ears swiveled and I quickly turned my head to the right, there seemed to be a shift in that direction. "Come out pup… and I won't – AH."

The other shouted and jumped over one of the seats, startling me so badly that I hadn't reacted when he throttled me to the ground. When thought finally processed action, I had reacted and immediately kicked my hind legs into the pup's stomach.

He yelped and flinched back, whimpering and yelling as I thrashed and slapped his face with one of my paws. My jaws kept snapping just inches from his face but he kept me at a distance with his legs. "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT – I'm not attacking, I'm not attacking anymore!"

I snarled and jerked forward once more, annoyed by the frivolous pup. _He_ had attacked _me_, it was only right I attack back. How dare he try to convince me that he wanted no part of it when he so valiantly tackled me from his not so secret hiding spot?

"This one asks that you calm down, he does not mean harm."

A small hand suddenly rested in between my ears, startling me. I froze and gazed past the pup with wide eyes, unsure what I should do to the person now petting me. I hadn't even _realized_ there _was_ another living creature aside from the pup and myself inside the bus.

Though I realized that the _female_ had a flowery and intoxicating scent, I just couldn't muster the energy to snarl and bite at her as well. It felt like a spell was cast upon me, causing my limbs to relax and my entire body to sluggishly drop in between the pup's legs, content with simply being petted forever.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I gasped, purring uncontrollably and rising my head up to get more of the _heavenly petting_. I was utterly embarrassed of my actions, but I couldn't control what I was doing. "How are you…?"

I gazed dazedly up at the jaw-slacked pup, blinking slowly as he continued to gap. He was a thin and timid looking pup with short brunette hair and wide hazel eyes, which on much closer inspection I realized held some gold flecks depending on the light it was caught under. His clothing seemed to try and _toughen_ him up with the red blazer and navy cargo pants, but the childish softness to his features and the even girlish bracelets clinking around on his forearm caused the outfit to smooth out and be normal.

"S-so even someone like you can be affected…" He murmured, his eyes turning up towards the woman behind me. "Is she… she really safe to be around?"

My ears flicked back and I lolled my head around without a care in the world. "Yes, she is perfectly nice person. You simply startled her, she was only curious when she came in to talk to you, but you scared her and so she attacked. This one knows best of her emotions, this one assures you."

The pup frowned but nodded, pulling his legs back to kneel closer. "I'm uh… sorry for tackling you; I thought you were going to hurt me…" I blinked slowly and sighed lazily; barely reacting as the pup timidly outstretched his arm and rose over my muzzle. "See? I'm not – I'm friendly…"

I huffed and nudged his palm with my nose, glaring half-heartedly at the pup when he smiled nervously. Perhaps I had misjudged the pup too quickly, though it didn't deter the fact I was still annoyed from being tackled like a rag-doll. "Why are you in here, pup? This place is laid with my scent and your… _friends_ invaded it nonetheless."

The pup looked up towards the mysterious woman and he smiled at her. "She said that you were a nice person and that you wouldn't really mind us as long as we did no harm to you – n-not that we were going to!" He quickly added when I snarled at him.

Snorting, I twisted around and purred when the woman's hand shifted and began to rub down to my stomach. My eyes were straining to stay open instead of closing in bliss, but I still caught sight of the pale and strawberry haired woman.

She had a kind and welcoming smile on her rosy pink lips, though her reddish and dazed eyes startled me for a brief moment. The girl was blind. I studied her further, head cocking when noticing the skin-tight white suit peeking just beneath the wavy rain jacket she wore. But what caused my curiosity to spike even more were the strange golden cuffs attached to her wrists and thin neck.

The female appeared terribly familiar but with the cloudy haze inside my mind, I had waved away the curious thoughts and had instead laid back and allowed the blind woman to continue petting the hell out of me. Damn she had heavenly hands, perhaps she wouldn't mind staying with me forever – just for those hands.

"Mhm… who are you? And why did you come here? I have never met you before _girl_. Let alone have met someone whom smelled of only **flowers** like _you_."

The girl simply smiled and hummed, not at all deterred with the half-hearted snarl that left my mouth. The boy suddenly shifted and I gazed over my shoulder at him, staring curiously and warningly at him. He froze and then after a moment began to fidget nervously. "Th-that is uh… you have heard of the Legend of the Maiden… right?"

"Who hasn't heard of it, pup?" I scoffed before pausing and double checking that entire sentence. My perfectly content haze was now a buzz long dying. "No, you're crazy. _This_ isn't the – the Flower Maiden is –!" I clicked my mouth shut before I could finish that sentence. If I spoke anymore I knew I would say something that I wouldn't have been able to explain, the pup couldn't do shit to me but I couldn't be sure that the boy wouldn't tell the rest of his nomad pack.

I scrutinized the female and groaned, realizing that the girl certainly dressed and appeared the part of the Maiden. Great, just my luck to have the Maiden and _that pup_ run through my path! "What's your name pup? And hers… what is hers?"

"Toboe, and that – her name is Cheza." The boy wasn't stammering anymore, it seemed he was getting used to my presence much too quickly. I lay still for a moment more before snapping my teeth at the pup to form some distance, storming away from the two once he moved with a startled yelp.

I glared at the two. "Get out of my sight. I don't want you here."

The boy – _Toboe_ – gaped in confusion as he heaved himself up to his feet. "Wh-what? But we haven't done anything –!"

"I SAID GET OUT. I don't want to _see you_; I don't want to _smell her_, so get the _hell_ out and tell your damn pack to stay out of people's territory!" I snapped before baring my teeth warningly when the Maiden tried to reach for me.

I knew what awaited them, those people if they followed that girl – _Cheza_. I didn't wish to die and I wouldn't be subjected to such an ending. Truthfully I didn't wish to act how I was towards the two, especially when Cheza's smile faltered and her blind eyes appeared surprisingly sad. Something deep inside me was trying to fight against the sight but I knew better.

_A manipulation_ – "Get out. Get out now!" I stepped back when Cheza tried again, just as confused as Toboe by the Maiden's persistence. "What are you doing? Stay away you damned flower –!"

"You do not mean it. This one knows, you're so lonely… you want us to stay."

I stepped back and snarled, backing up with each step forward she made despite how I tried to act viciously towards her. "You do not want to be alone, do you?"

"How dare you –!" I whimpered and pressed my body against the corner I was now trapped into. I even flinched when her hands rested upon me, hating so badly that my body had relaxed under her touch. "How dare you presume to know me…? I'm not lonely, perhaps I'm not even happy… but I'm not lonely, I assure you **that**, you artificial flower."

Despite the snarky tone to my voice I hadn't attacked her and simply glared in defeat to the floor. I huffed and lay down, giving a warning glare towards Toboe when he came closer as well. "...Never speak of this, because I swear… I will end you."

While Toboe nodded frantically, Cheza had instead giggled happily. "This one knows you do not mean it, and this one knows you find him very cute."

My cheeks flamed underneath my fur and I squeaked while Toboe flushed red. "D-don't say that! Dammit Cheza, you made it sound wrong!"

"And this one knows you are very cute too, even if she cannot see. My brethren here have told me… the grass and the trees of that forest you had been in yesterday night. Though…. may this one know of your name, silver wolf?"

"…Nai… just… just call me Nai…"

Eventually I had allowed the two to continue to stay while I tried to leave them, but Cheza was strangely stubborn and had pleaded that I staid. She had even gone so far as to lie over my body in hopes that I wouldn't move. Toboe had tried to help me while I squeaked and begged to be released…**.**

This was how we were found by the rest of the nomad pack: Cheza clinging to me, Toboe trying to tug the surprisingly strong Maiden's grasp off my fur, and me… whimpering and struggling to escape her hold.

"…Well, this is new."

We all froze and turned our heads to the entrance where three more males stood with varying degrees of curious and confused expressions. I had to do a double take though on all three when I realized how strange they all appeared next to each other – how it must have looked to the humans and second guessing if they were truly _'friends'_.

There was the pudgy one with the strange afro hair and baggy clothing, then the tanned and platinum haired male dressed in leather clothing, and last but not least the shaggy haired young adult dressed in a bomber jacket and skinny jeans.

Despite the fact it was technically my first time having met these three face to face, I could already figure out who was whom just by their appearance. The pudgy one with the dog collar was Hige, the muscular leather dressed male was Tsume, and the blank-faced male was Kiba.

…Yay.

I huffed and turned my nose away from the three; cheeks now flushed in embarrassment and completely happy to know that my fur was hiding this fact. "A-ah, ev-everyone this is Nai. Um, Nai… everyone... See uh… that's Hige –"

"Hello sexy!"

"And that over there is Tsume – don't mind his expression… he's usually like that." Toboe ignored the scoff and glare coming from said male. "And our not designated leader here is Kiba…"

"Yeah great, now everyone leave so I may die in peace."

"But you are not dying; this one senses the life inside you."

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before I decided to mutter. "…That was totally not creepy." Cheza simply beamed and kept her hands in my fur even as she stood, tugging me along with her. "Anyway, I do not know why you are here – especially _here _of all places. So may you all kindly take _that one_… and leave, preferably right now?"

"That can be arranged," Tsume said, crossing his arms with a brief glance towards Cheza. "We'll be leaving tonight anyway."

"Hey wait, shouldn't she come with us?" Hige suddenly piped up. "Those humans were after us and if they spot her they'll try to kill her just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"The fuck you talking about, pudgy?"

"Pu-pudgy?!"

"Ah that… well you see…" Toboe chuckled nervously. "There are some humans who want Cheza and since she's with us –…"

"They want to kill you don't they?" I deadpanned, watching smugly as Toboe's shoulders sagged and he hummed in agreement. I shook my head and glanced out one of the windows. The daylight was slowly fading so it wouldn't be long before they all had to leave. But if it was true what Hige had said then it would mean I would have to leave regardless – or hide away until everyone is gone.

"Nai will follow us, yes?" Cheza asked airily, her magical hands running through my fur again. In fact she had made a perfectly timed motion because I had barely reacted to her words while everyone else stared at the Maiden. She wasn't deterred though and simply patted my head.

Kiba glanced at me, scrutinizing my very existence before he turned his attention back towards Cheza. He shook his head and motioned her to come to him. "It's not a good idea Cheza; she might wish to go a different route than us. And if what Hige said was right, she probably won't want to be in the line of fire, with us."

Cheza paused in her petting and it allowed me enough time to get my act together and glare at Kiba. I was utterly annoyed over the fact he was pretending as if I wasn't even right there in the same vehicle as him. Although I would admit that I agreed with Kiba and didn't have any desires of following _any of them_. Really, I wasn't keen on dying today.

"This one will not leave her!" Cheza snapped back, gripping tightly to me. "She is – … she is special to this one."

I wasn't sure what to say to anything. My voice had shut down and clogged deep inside my throat. What was the maiden trying to do by trying to convince any of them to bring me with them? I would run away the moment I could and then what? But I couldn't speak and in some strange way I had allowed them to make the decision by turning my attention elsewhere, ignoring the gazes of everyone while they waited for the final verdict.

Though one thing caused my curiosity to swim about: what had she meant… by special?

Kiba sighed, "Fine, she can come."

At that moment my tongue finally slipped and I accidently muttered, "Whipped," right underneath my breath. I pointedly ignored the failed and unconcealed laughter coming from Tsume and Hige, and definitely ignored the glare boring deeply into my side from a certain shaggy haired wolf.

* * *

"I've heard of this forest from the people here. It's called the Forest of Death."

"T-the f-forest of Death?" Toboe stammered, eyeing the dense and dark forest ahead with a worried gaze.

"Why is it called that?" He asked, turning from the forest to me. I shrugged, crossing my arms with a grunt. "Something about it consuming everything that goes in, and that nothing goes out. But people like making rumors, besides most rumors begin because of the very same person whom experiences it. Sooo…" I clicked my tongue. "It's probably possible to survive it… possibly."

Truthfully I didn't believe my words and from the look Toboe was giving me I doubted he believed me either. That forest simply wasn't safe and even if I barely recalled what it was like inside because of that _Wolf's Rain_ franchise, I _knew_ that it was a possibility to die in there. The thought sent a shiver throughout my body and I yanked my head away from the view of the forest.

Cheza was just behind, gazing towards the ground as she waited for everyone to make their decision. We either left through the forest and had a low chance of exiting or go through the groups of soldiers back in the streets and possibly die there too. I still wasn't sure what the lesser of two evils were.

I continued to stare before sighing and sitting beside the Maiden. I followed her gaze and tried to figure out was fascinating about the dirt ground. All I saw were the cracks and dust beneath her pink-ette boots. Then I no longer was paying attention to the ground and instead began to wonder again of why Cheza wanted me to follow the group.

Yes I was a wolf but surely the Maiden wouldn't be so foolish to believe that every wolf could be 'saved'. But then she had called me _special_ and while it caused me to feel lighthearted and warm inside, I had to wonder _why_. "…Cheza… why do you want me here… why do you want me here with all of you?"

Then she cocked her head and smiled at me. "You are truly special Nai, and this one knows it. It is only a matter of time for you to see why. Not now… not yet, soon though. This one can assure you, and this one believes it will be a happy time."

_Special… _For a moment I had actually believed that the Flower Maiden knew of my secret, of my wish, and my consequence. But now I see she hadn't and for that few moments I was relieved and yet disappointed. What was I special for in her eyes? _It will be a happy time_, so when is that?

Nonetheless I smiled back at her and nodded.

* * *

**Lol, okay so I kinda lied about **not **changing certain things, one being the fact of how Nai, Toboe, and Cheza met although Nai's personality is actually still the same. Despite the fact she may seem a bit snarky she was actually very opinioned, at least to me she was, before I had changed everything. It's simply been… heightened from the one-sided writing I had done before back in 2010.**


	4. Chapter 4 Whispers

**Chapter 4. Whispers**

* * *

**I'd like to first say thank you to OmegaFoxy for this idea chapter, all credit goes to them. :D**

**And please keep in mind that: _"_**_This is wolf Tongue!**"**_

**So, I don't own Wolf's Rain, only my character and any other future characters! XD**

* * *

The Forest of Death of was everything and nothing to me of its dark, lifeless and still world.  
It was quite literally the embodiment of its name, that if Death had been taken a form somewhere upon this earth than this was most certainly it.  
Sunlight and moonlight of any kind did not reach into these woven depths.

The roots and bows of trees twisted upward or downward, like tortured limbs, groping for victims to steal away into its essence to become one with the horrors of this place.

But despite such unusual silence within, I was calm with this quiet world because I needed to think as to why this place felt familiar to me.

In a way that I was supposed to remember something important, something in the show, but there was something else deeper within the darkness that would help us I was sure, I just needed to remember what it was that would help us here.

Shaking off my revere I looked back up ahead warily to where Hige was since he had a better sense of smell than the rest of us, Kiba walking alongside the maiden and Tsume just behind him with Toboe around my flank.

I could see the larger wolf raise his head into the air, black nose twitching rapidly as he inhaled, processing the smells and inhaling again.

**_"_**_Hmmm,**"**_ Hige murmured to himself while he paused, letting the others pass him by, **_"_**_Let's see...**"**_ The large wolf inhaled all the air he could into his lungs once more, pausing before releasing the gust of air with a loud sigh, **_"_**_I can't smell anything. This is a forest right? You'd think we would see some kind of animals, maybe a rabbit at least.**"**_

And then Hige's stomach growled in ending with that statement, making me raise a perfect brow, not that surprised he was hungry.

His stomach _had_ been growling for a few hours.

"It's called the Forest of Death for a reason, Hige." I stated monotonously.

The larger wolf gazed back at me half-heartedly, ears pricked back as if he seemed offended by it, **_"_**_Ya, but a forest can't be _this_ dead, right?**"**_

I shrugged, "It's possible, with a virus or something."

"Virus-?"

Toboe then suddenly screamed, cutting off any other verbal thought as he stumbled backwards, having misplaced his foot and stepped on a large beetle-like thing.

I had heard the insect fluttered its wings angrily, but when I turned my head to look at the pup the offending bug had suddenly smacked me in the face when it shot up into the air.

It was silent at that moment, confused and shocked in wonder as to what had hit me and made my world go black.

"...Nai...?"

And it was true that I didn't know what had hit me, since I had only seen a blur before my sight was suddenly blocked, and I probably wouldn't have realized what it was until it began squirming mockingly over my face just then.

I felt my body jolt in disgust, suddenly aware of what the scaly body was, and the thin pricks against my cheeks were, crawling against my skin.

Immediately, I let out a muffled shriek, slapping the offending bug from my face as I rubbed fiercely at my cheeks to get rid of the disgusting touch I had felt not even moments ago.

I could still feel its feathery touch though, crawling and pricking at my skin with its large body that made me shiver with a scowl.

As I rubbed determinedly at my cheeks I heard the angry flutter of wings, making me glare at the offending bug from where it floated in the air.

We stared at each other, glaring at the other before the offending beetle dove for me, making me duck and bolt into a run when it sharply made a U-turn, running around in a full circle around the group just to avoid the insect of doom.

"WHAT THE FUCK, I WASN'T THE ONE WHO STEPPED ON YOU, YOU UNHOLY FREAK OF NATURE!"

"Hey-"

I heard the loud buzz of the beetle, instinct making me duck and dive behind Kiba so I could use him as a shield, and my hands fisted into the back of his jacket, feeling the cool denim slip into the palms of my hands as I hid behind him.

I felt Kiba suddenly move, flinching when I heard the defining crunch of something snapping, like a thin bark from a tree splitting from the source.

Hesitantly, I gazed over the white wolf's shoulder, eyes wide to see his arm outstretched and covered with green slime that was dripping over his flesh like blood.

And then I looked down, curling back my lips when I saw the unnaturally large beetle lying lifelessly on the ground with its body split in half like a cocoon, drowning in its green blood that spilled from its body.

"Wh-what kind of bug is that?" I murmured hesitantly, eyeing the dead body warily, as if afraid it would suddenly twitch and reveal it was still alive.

"How should I know?" Tsume grumbled.

He glanced over to Kiba to see his reaction with a cocked brow while the rest of us followed his line of sight to our _'leader'_.

"You think I would?" Kiba blandly shot back at the exasperated glare Tsume was giving him, shaking away the green slime.

"Well then, that that means there's only one way to find out…," The grey haired youth darted a sly glance towards Hige, "Hige, eat it."

"Hell no!" The heavier built wolf jerked away in surprise, stumbling backwards in his startle as he back pedaling away from the appalling bug, as if thinking Tsume would try and force the lifeless insect down his throat.

I scrunched up my nose at the suggestion of eating the bug, shivering at the mere mental image of watching everyone dig into the nastiness.

Their muzzles coated with green slime of a bugs blood, hearing the sickening crunch as I would then wince, getting queasy even listening to them devour the insects.

_Ah hell's no! That's just gross!_ I thought, shivering at the idea with a pale face.

"You said you were hungry, right?" Tsume smirked.

"And you also have the toughest stomach out of all of us." Toboe started to catch on to where Tsume was going.

"I _don't _eat bugs." Hige snorted, looking back and forth rapidly between his pack-mate and the insect.

"Come on Hige, just tell us if it's bearable or not." Toboe pleaded while his stomach growled its own plea as well.

"Look, I'm _not_ your personal taster, alright?" Hige haughtily defended his honor, surging upright and dusting off his jacket, "I do-_not_ eat _bugs_!"

"Do it anyways." Tsume said dispassionately, pointing at the bug.

"Hey! Who _died_ and made you leader?" Hige growled back with vengeance, he then turned toward Kiba with a prodding grimace, "Hey, a little help here?"

"I am not the leader." Kiba said point blank with a shrug to his shoulders.

"So…. That means Tsume is the leader?" Toboe tilt his head curiously.

"As if…." Tsume snorted with a roll of his eyes, "If _I _were leader, there'd be a _big_ difference in how things were run, pup."

"No, Toboe." Kiba shook his head, "There is no pronounced leader of this pack. That's just not how we're run."

"Why the hell not!" Hige guffawed, alarmed that his backup plan was backing out.

"We came together for the common purpose of finding Paradise. If anything, we follow Cheza." Kiba explained simply.

"But even then, Cheza would be more like a deity," I added in, glancing at the maiden who suddenly began to stroke my hair gently.

"Hey!" Hige suddenly brightened, "Why don't we give it to Cheza? I'm sure she's hungry-"

"Bring that thing near either of us and I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine." I snarled at the larger wolf who stepped back in surprise from my hostility, even from where I was still behind Kiba.

"Bu-but she hasn't eaten-"

"She's a flower, dimwit," I snorted, "What do flowers need?"

"This one does not require food. This one will be fine with water and…," Cheza started, but paused when she looked up and frowned, "oh, but there is none here."

"OF COURSE!" Hige caught on, "Sunlight! All plants absorb food from sunlight! I'll bet moonlight is even _better_ for her since she's a _Lunar_ flower too!"

"It really does make sense, since she is a flower and all." Toboe agreed as an afterthought.

"So all we need to do is get out of this forest or find some water…."

"Easier said than done. We've been at it for so many hours I'm losing track of day and night, and still we have yet to breach this forest." Tsume sighed, "Resting all day isn't getting us anywhere. Let's head out."

* * *

"So…Which way, Hige?" Toboe asked while he and the rest of us looked back and forth between the forked path way and then to Hige.

Hige stuck out his nose and sniffed delicately.

"I'd say to the right."

"Do you smell something?" Kiba asked, shifting Cheza on his back.

The flower had collapsed a few hours back from lack of nutrition, eerie green veins appearing against the pale color of her skin, and so she could no longer walk on her own.

"No, but it's a hell a lot better than just sitting around doing nothing right here." Hige sighed back.

"This is depressing." Toboe sighed, slumping tiredly.

"Tell me about," I said, looking between the two paths before us, "But Hige has a point. If we don't find water to the right, then we'll just go from there."

"We don't have that kind of time!" Kiba bit back.

I flinched back in shock at the acid tone of his voice, "Look, _snow white_," I then hissed, narrowing my eyes at the white wolf, "This is the only thing we _can do_ for Cheza right now, it doesn't really matter if we have time for mistakes or not, because sitting here isn't doing anything."

"Cheza may very well be dying on us because we can't find some fucking water hole for her! We have to find it as fast as possible!" Kiba once again struck out, "There is _no_ room for assumptions or mistakes!"

"And what do you want me to do about that?" I demanded, "I don't know the fucking future but at least I'm giving an idea, you druggy!"

Kiba glared at me, his icy orbs penetrating me to the very core, but I kept my ground as he snorted and turned away sharply, continuing to carry Cheza on his back while he strode to the right.

Toboe stared after him confused, "What's gotten into him?"

"The scent of the flower's probably getting him high and mad again." Tsume grumbled, then started forward at a slower pace than had set, stubbornly defying the white wolf in his own little ways, "He gets irritable anytime _her_ life is in danger or threatened."

"I'll say," I agreed, the rest of us following his example as I kept a wary eye on the white wolf ahead of us.

I had expected he would snap at some point from trying to help Cheza, I just hadn't expected he'd do it so quickly on something none of us can predict or even know.

Sighing, I flicked my eyes apathetically at the darkness and the thick trees above; trying to see if there was something different I could catch.

And then I saw it, a flap of wings belonging to a brown owl sailing through the darkness from where we were.

I jerked my head up, eyes widening when something clicked within me at the blur I had seen.

Without bothering to say anything, I sprinted down the path to follow the familiar sight, right pass Cheza and Kiba and down another path way through the thick trees, and I didn't stop even as I heard the pup and maiden calling after me.

* * *

_Where is it, where is it? _I thought desperately, pushing myself faster and faster as I dug my paws into the earth beneath my claws to vault new speeds.

**_"_**_Where are you, you damn owl!**" **_I shouted, skidding to a sharp stop so I could lift my head to the black skies above. **_"_**_I know you're there!**"**_

But it was silent, flicking my eyes from one spot to another to catch the purple orbs of my prey, and yet I still couldn't spot it.

I was feeling helpless now, wondering if I had lost our only hope to escape this dead end forest.

And then…I heard it, mysterious to the very core, I heard its voice.

"Another soul lost within the labyrinth of life." A voice hooted above me, "Add another misery, and what will become of it tomorrow?"

I gazed up wearily at the owl roosted in the low branch just a few feet above me as I lay tiredly onto my belly, shifting my wolf into human so I could rest a fraction better when I then rolled onto my back.

I hadn't realized just how far or how hard I had run when I finally paused to rest, feeling the way my muscles throbbed in a tired ache, but nonetheless I could feel my energy returning with each heavy pant as I relented and rested for a bit.

"Just like Cheshire, huh?" I sighed, hoping it wouldn't be too hard to decipher his mind game riddles, "Alright, tell me where I can find water, I know you know."

"The spirit may be willing, yet the body is so weak. The body needs food and housing while its inhabitants go on browsing." The owl riddled with me again as he bobbed his head left and then right in rhythm owls seemed to have exclusively.

I groaned, "Just tell me where the water is, jeez. That is all I'm asking."

"The lost is alone, the alone is lost. But though the alone still care, how long will they care before they fall?"

I frowned, not admitting that I was alone and lost in this world so long as the bird told me where I could find what I wished to help Cheza.

"I do not care if I stay alone so long as those I care for are happy," I said, digging my nails into the palms of my hand as I sighed hesitantly, gazing up at the owl, "So please just tell me where the water is, owl."

"To find what one seeks, one must ask the same questions in the confusion to find the key." The owl hooted as he gently flapped his wings to keep a flight while I groaned and ran beneath him, struggling to keep up.

"Just give me some kind of actual clue, I don't want a paradox!" I snapped at the bird, "I need you to tell me what…"

My question though died off as I approached a blinding light through the thick trees- a clearing.

Unlike the dirt that marred the forest floor everywhere else, this place was filled with strange brown and green flowers.

They were not eye catching like so many other flowers such as the Lunar flower, and they didn't seem to have a distinctive sent…. And yet the forest around her seemed to be bursting with life!

I could hear birds and smell animals, feel the warmth of the hidden sun between the changing leaves above and a slight breeze ruffled my hair.

I blinked in surprise as I found my feet were no longer moving, simply standing in shock in the middle of this strange scentless grove of flowers.

"Huh, I thought I was supposed to find a cave…" I murmured as I took in this new life with wide eyes.

I then gasped, turning my head in every direction to find the owl again, but it seemed to have disappeared and I knew I wouldn't be able to catch its scent, even when I had been following it…I hadn't been able to find a scent on its person.

"Damn, I lost the owl!" I grumbled, glaring in every direction I could.

_Well, _I thought, placing a hand to my hip as I gazed into the direction I could smell the fresh scent of liquid from, a slime smile gracing my lips for the owls help into leading me here, _At least I found the water._

"NAI!" Toboe howled in the distance, startling me from down in the grove below.

I turned to the steep ledge I had fallen down from, detecting that the others were fast approaching to this area.

"Good, they followed me." I nodded appraisingly, turning back to lean forward and follow the water scent so the others could continue to trail after me when-

"NAI!"

Without warning, I was tackled to the ground by Toboe who had come at a full run stumble down the steep hill and came slamming into me, knocking us both to the ground while the rest of the wolves and Cheza crowded around as they slid down the hill and tumbling into the grove of strange flowers one after another in varying ways.

"Why'd you run off like that? You had us all worried!" The pup whined in my face as we landed with him on top, clearly worried.

"What?" I murmured with confusion as I tried to clear the dizzy spell I had been given by the unsuspecting pup.

Seriously, he was practically nose to nose with me now.

"Not to mention the time we just wasted our efforts in looking for you when we could have been looking for water." Tsume snorted with a haughty raise of his chin.

At that I turned a dull glare at the arrogant wolf, flipping him off as I kept Toboe's face to mine so he wouldn't see, "Oh shut up, I found water."

"What are you talking about, Nai?" Hige snorted, "There's been no scents since we walked into this hell hole made of dirt and old wood." He said doubtfully.

I smirked, "Really now? Why don't you take a sniff and tell me if I'm wrong."

Hige rolled his eyes and sarcastically took a deep breath, eyes widening in shock as his head turned to the right suddenly, towards the water I knew to be there as well, "How…. How did you find that?"

I grinned, patting Toboe's head as he picked himself up off my form, "An owl lead me to it." I stated, dusting myself off as I stood.

"An owl?" Toboe inquired curiously, tilting his head to the side, "But I thought birds liked playing mind games than actually giving a straight answer."

I snorted, nodding at the truth of that statement, "Trust me he did, but the crazy bird still helped me to get here. Anyway, waters that way!" I said, turning around to point in the direction of where the scent of water was emanating from.

"It's that way then?" Kiba said, bypassing the others as he started walking past Toboe and I towards the scent of water.

He didn't give me a passing glance or even a thank you for finding it…jerk.

"Yes, that way." I replied dully, falling in line with the others as we followed the single-minded Kiba.

We wolves looked around in awe as the thick, dark forest quickly came to life beyond the patch of scentless brown flowers.

The dark, dusty earth was sprouting blades of rich green grass and bushes that crowded around the trunks of tall, healthy trees with green leaves that seemed like they were in the middle of the autumn change of color.

Dark greens, yellow, and rustic reds paved a rainbow of leaves over their heads while birds sang to them sweetly hidden behind the leaves in the trees.

Hige's mouth watered when a plump rabbit scurried across their path, but he had no time to go forth and track it down, Kiba was determined to get Cheza to the life-giving promise of water.

We all perked at a new sound that slowly made itself known through all the other wondrous noises of the forest- the trickle of a brook.

Kiba broke out to a run, forcing us to pick up the pace or be left behind.

Through the trees, the forest parted wide enough that the open sky was able to look down upon a deep crater in the ground filled with fresh, clear water that was being fed from a small brook that sloped down the mountain.

The cloudy sky above didn't shine the sun directly but in some parts of it the clouds seemed thinner and let beams of the mighty star fall to the earth, one seemed to highlight the spring as if it were a godsend to all the life around it and that's just what it was to us all- a god send.

"WATER!" Toboe whooped as he jumped in the air in excitement and then bolted for the water, jumping in before the older wolves could even think to out run the excited pup.

Water was sprayed into the air, raining on a few of Toboe's companions that had gotten closer to the spring than others, but Toboe didn't care as he breached the surface forcefully gasping for a desperate breath.

"Oh my god! That's _cold_!" He yelped and quickly made his way towards the shallows, in an attempt to get out and shift to wolf form, hoping that maybe his fur would stave off the cold that suddenly hit him.

I giggled at the pup's display while Kiba carefully set the maiden down at the bank of the spring, the maiden nodding thankfully at the white wolf as he helped her.

"This one is very grateful, thank you, Nai." Cheza smiled, dipping her feet in the water and preened as if in ecstasy as she sighed, "This water is very rich! This one already feels better."

Tsume and Hige grinned at the shivering Toboe and both plowed into the water, dragging the surprised pup back to the deep end while poor Toboe struggled to get free.

"Hey runt!" Hige grinned devilishly as he grabbed onto Toboe's shoulders, "Still thirsty?"

He then shoved the pup under water and backed off before Toboe could surface and retaliate.

The elder wolf laughed at Toboe's winded-look when he resurfaced once more and tried to glare at his friend which failed as he laughed out, "Jerk!"

He tried to splash the impish wolf back, but Hige was able to out maneuver him in the water Toboe wasn't apparently used to swimming in.

"You know what Porky?" Tsume smirked evilly as I grinned at the look, "You _both _look thirsty to me!"

The oldest wolf struck the water and made a powerful wave spring forth, soaking both boys chilled to the bone now with one attack, "HA!" Tsume gloated.

I couldn't help myself as I ran forward and did a cannon ball right by Tsume, soaking him as well.

After sucking in a great amount of water into my now puffed cheeks, I emerged from the water as I tried not to smile and spit out the water when I stared at Tsume.

The gray wolf stood very still, trying to stave off the cold chills going up and down his spine as the cold water dripped down from his sopping wet hair now.

He looked like a splashed cat in the rain the way he stiffened.

Toboe and Hige stifled a giggle while they huddled together for warmth in the water.

"I suppose you thought that funny?" Tsume grumped at me.

And then he quickly clenched his eyes shut tight when I squirted the water I held in my mouth at his face, grinning at the way his lip twitched in distaste.

"Now I do!" I laughed full-heartedly, back stroking away from him as the soaked male made a grab for me, quickly getting out of his range and mocking him as he kept trying to catch me in the water, only for me to slip from his grasp again and again.

"Now _that _was funny!" Hige laughed loudly and we all started to join in.

Cheza giggled off to the side, safely away from where the water fight was going on between us wolves as the moon started to rise.

I loved this; I truly loved this because I hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

It made me want to cry with joy because I was having fun with everyone, even after so much heartache within this world I was happy I could still laugh with no care in the world.

Suddenly, my smile wore off when I caught a flash through the forest from the corner of my eyes.

My head jerked up when I then noticed the white wolf tampering down a low warning growl as the scent of intruders reached my nostrils.

I flicked my eyes around the foliage, noting that the birds were no longer singing and the forest was filled with the sounds of shuffling paws, grunts and growls and cackles of intruders just beyond sight.

I noted that everyone else began to switch into their wolf forms as I stayed in my human form, more content in this body as I sensed the intruding pack coming closer.

Slowly, I turned to look back at Kiba who was now at Cheza's side, his teeth slightly bared as his now golden eyes glared into the darkness.

**_"_**_Who the hell are you?**"**_ A gruff voice demanded from the shadows.

The pack's attention turned as one when a wolf stepped out into the light the moonlight cast now in the twilight.

His eyes were a cold pitch black and his thick fur was just as inky in color, the long dark fur on his back stood threateningly on shoulders a good three inches taller than Tsume's, **_"_**_Who said you could indulge in my spring?**"**_

I frowned, glaring at the wolf as I cautiously made my way to Cheza's side, noting that she had begun to tremble and immediately clenched her fingers into the sleeves of my shirt in fear when I was close enough to lay my head in her lap.

More wolves similarly colored to the dark wolf started to appear, all male and all fairly large with a crazed look in their eyes as their tongues lolled out and their teeth bore in a threat at the smaller pack in the shallows.

I didn't care to count out how many had surrounded the clearing; all I knew was that they were a danger to Cheza and me.

Suddenly, as if to show he wasn't impressed by their numbers, Kiba stood tall and firm with his tail raised in a proud manor.

I didn't have to look to know Tsume and Hige were already backing out of the water, urging Toboe to follow along with them, everyone now circling around the maiden.

I could feel the other pack alpha turning his cold eyes on each of us, glaring at him when he raked his eyes over my form the longest with a cocky sneer.

**_"_**_Not from around here, are you?**" **_He flicked his bushy tail to the side as he dipped is head in interest, **_"_**_Not much there, small pack with one bitch you can fuck now and then.**"**_

I bit back the snarl purring through my chest, narrowing my eyes into blazing slits for even suggesting me a whore of this pack, and wanting to rip the male in pieces when he sneered at me, **_"_**_Yes, a nice little bitch.**"**_

**_"_**_But you seem to have a flower with you.**" **_He continued, tilting his head curiously when he noticed Kiba's nose twitch, eyes glinting maliciously with realization, **_"_**_Ah, the Lunar flower. We have been waiting for the passage of the maiden in our lands to lead us to Paradise for a long time. Now…**"**_ He curled back his lips to reveal saliva drenched fangs, **_"_**_Leave the flower and we won't kill you one by one.**"**_

"Go fuck yourself sideways, bitch!" I snarled, feeling the way my human illusion was trying to give way to my wolf, my sudden voice startling everyone to look back at me.

The black wolf gave me a once over and let his snarl curl into a wolfish grin, **_"_**_Don't you know who you're speaking to? I am Krad, Alpha of this pack.**"**_

He moved then, up to the edge of the bank and stood tall with his eyes glued to my form, willing me to cower under his authority, but it was like speaking to a cocky bully really.

**_"_**_Only Alpha's should speak out against other alphas. Don't you know that bitch? You really going to sit there and talk like that when it's your _alpha_,**"** _when he spat the word of my 'superior' his stony black orbs darted heatedly towards Kiba, leveling a common glare alphas were known for shooting one another and then turned his attention back at me, taunting me with a flick of his tail behind him, **_"_**_That should do the talking?**"**_

I snorted, giving my own sneer back at the alpha wolf named Krad, "Oh I know that, I just don't care much about rules is all."

**_"_**_Really now?**"**_ The alpha purred, rising up with a tilt of his head in a curious fashion, **_"_**_What a feisty little she-wolf you are then…**"**_ He chuckled before he nodded his head to Kiba, **_"_**_Leave the females and the thing making that alluring scent and we'll let you pass.**"**_

I frowned, flicking my eyes cautiously around where I began to realize there were more wolves than the ones shown to us, he was just waiting for our refusal so he could take the maiden by force and eagerly kill us all.

But then I realized, he didn't truly know from who the floral scent was coming from and that gave me an idea, especially with Cheza so pressed up against me that her scent was coating over my own.

That wolf wanted Paradise, I knew that one hundred percent, so why not make him think _I _can lead him and make them follow me while Kiba and the others escaped?

I immediately knew it was an idiotic idea with many loopholes but when I gazed at Cheza at the corner of my vision, having to see hear trembling and burying her head into the crook of my neck where I could feel her gasping in fright…I knew I had to do it whether it was stupid or not.

And at least it was an idea to leave the maiden alone until they realized I didn't know where Paradise truly was or how to get there.

At my final judgment, I nudged Toboe to leave a last message before I commenced this plan of sacrifice.

I leaned down as I kept my eyes trained on the alpha wolf, whispering quietly to the pup and watched his eyes widen at what I said and nodded at him before straightening up my spine so I could speak directly the alpha.

"Well what if I say I know exactly where Paradise is?"

Everyone came to different degrees of expression when their eyes landed on me and my sudden statement, the wolves I have to come to know where shocked while the wolves that had intruded on my happy hour were intrigued.

**_"_**_Nai-!**"**_

**_"_**_Shut up, and let the bitch speak.**" **_The alpha snarled at the white wolf, turning his head back onto me with a curious glint as I had predicted, no longer abiding to the rule of alpha to alpha speaking.

"Yes, I've been there before. That's why you can smell that floral scent." I prided cautiously, smiling when I noticed the alpha lean in closer with a step, sniffing in the direction I was.

His eyes lit up a fraction, catching the scent with a defying smack, and so much more that I knew I had caught him into my trap.

**_"_**_Show me where it is then.**"**_ He said, nodding at me for more detail.

"Well, that's no fun you know, just having to give myself up so easily like that." I drawled playfully at him as I moved back through the water, smiling when I noticed the alpha stepping forward at my movement, "I'll tell you anything you wish to know…if you can catch me first!"

And I spun around, running out of the water and from Cheza's grasp.

**_"_**_AFTER HER!**"**_

I bolted through the trees on the other side, hoping…I had made the right choice as I ran.

* * *

**Kiba's Pov:**

* * *

I backed up just shy of being bitten, but another wolf was waiting and made a lunge from the side, latching to my back as he forced me to my side side with a howl of pain while teeth and claws dug into skin.

The dark wolf held me down with his weight while he ripped his fangs away, tearing flesh and causing new wounds to stain the white of my fur red with my own blood as well as others now.

I glared up at the wolf with a snarl and snap of my fangs threateningly while I watched my own blood drip out of the wolf's mouth when the wolf reared up to strike my throat for the kill.

It yelped in pain though when Hige tackled it off my person with his own bloodied claws and fangs ripping it apart.

I scrambled up onto my paws and took off again; once more dodging the other wolves while my friends covered off should an attacker get too close.

**_"Why did she do that?"_**

I leaped up in the air to avoid a block-off the other wolves created and landed in front of the entrance to the passage way with a large, snarling wolf protecting it with fangs bared.

**_"_**_Outta my way!**"**_ I snarled as I stalked up to the wolf.

The other wolf was more muscularly built and had rich brown fur; its dull yellow eyes watched my every move as I approached.

**_"Why did she lie and make them chase after her!"_**

Soon as I was within range, the other wolf attacked forcefully.

I immediately faked the left and ducked under the large wolf's right, attacking the underside of its chest.

The wolf howled in pain and slapped at me to get off him, and I was knocked away with knife like claws slashing into my belly.

Snarling as I lunged at the wolf's throat before the he could get its bearings, ripping the wind pipe out completely and then jumping away before the gasping wolf hit the ground.

I entered the small passage way just as Tsume, Toboe, and Hige started to defend the entry way from any other wolves.

**_"Na-Nai told me that...she wanted us to escape..."_**

I snarled, feeling my fur bristle as I pushed forward, recalling back to when the she-wolf had bolted out of the clearing with the black alpha hot on her heels.

**_"She said that wolves like them didn't deserve Paradise...and that...and that if anyone could reach it...it was us..."_**

I hadn't known why she would go to such great lengths to help us escape, lying her way through by saying Cheza's scent belonged to her.

**_"...It was us..."_**

But the more I thought back on her retreating form, the more pissed off I became as these sudden emotions I knew not of boiled through my body each second I dug my paws onto the ground to take me faster to her scent.

**_"...It was us..."_**

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

I scrambled away to the left as I dodged the alphas tackle, vaguely noticing many of his underlings had retreated back and it was only me and him now in the game of chase.

But even so, it was hard to keep running like this because he knew these lands like the back of his hand uh...paw...well, you get the idea, but the point was I knew I would be captured soon enough.

**_"_**_Bitch, stop running!**"**_

I scoffed a little at that, wondering why he would think I'd stop just because he demanded it from me.

But I wondered now as I kept skidding on sharp turns to avoid the alpha, why it was I had gone to such lengths to save the others.

I mean, I knew they were the only ones to reach Paradise and if it came down to it, they would easily win the battle.

But at that moment I hadn't thought of it like I did now, I had only thought of protecting Cheza and the pup so I did what I could then.

And despite the fear racking through my body as I panted, feeling my muscles strain just to take me an inch faster, I knew that I was trying to redeem what memories and past I had made on this earth not some time ago.

But those were memories...I'd rather not dive into even now, no, especially now.

Suddenly, I felt my paws fade from the ground, gasping in surprise when I was then lifted and flipped over so I was then pinned onto my back.

Instinct had me switching into my human form to avoid any hassle, feeling the press and sharp inhale of the wolf above me, making my body jolt in surprise at the sudden touch and my wide eyes to stare into coal black orbs.

He had changed as well into his illusion; I believe that was how he had flipped me in the first place.

He was exotically tan and probably just a few years older than me at most with a mess of black hair falling and brushing around the nape of his neck.

"The scent is wonderful and mixed in with the normal one," He purred, reeling back his head to give me a wide wolfish grin that meant more harm than I'd like to know...especially when I was caged under him, "Now since I have caught you, why not tell me where Paradise is?"

I glared up at the alpha, trying not to flinch when he leaned back down, his warm breath smoldering over my face as he inhaled the Lunar scent that I had made sure clung onto me before I had ran.

He chuckled at my silence, biting back the shiver when he dragged his nose against the line of my jaw, lightly moving to my neck and inhaling deeply.

"Well, that's not nice." He chuckled, "Didn't you say if I caught you you'd lead me back to Paradise?"

"I didn't think you'd catch me." I grumped bluntly.

Instead of replying he groaned, moving his hands so they were on either side of my head, "The scent is so amazing."

I rolled my eyes; of course he'd be addicted by it.

And I gasped, suddenly feeling a warm wet object race up the flesh of my neck that made me shiver.

"What was that for!" I demanded, trying to push off the alpha in my new alarm.

"I wouldn't mind having a mate in Paradise." He retorted, not even budging from the press of my hands against his chest, "We don't have any females with us after all."

_WHAT?_ I gulped in shock, having only thought the alpha would simply want directions not this new development of physical contact!

_Shiiit_!

* * *

**Kiba's Pov:**

* * *

"RAPE! RAPE!"

My ears perked up while I loped down the passage ways when I heard the piercing sound of the she-wolfs shouting.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! THIS IS MY PERSONAL SQUARE! R-A-P-E! GET YOUR PAWS AWAY FROM ME!"

And I ignored the painful pierce of protesting nerves as I pushed myself to run faster as my wounds stretched and called out to the she-wolf.

**_"_**_NAI!**"**_

I could tell her scent was concentrated in a spot up ahead, bursting through the new clearing with determination because I knew she was in there.

I slowly slid to a stop with wide golden eyes of what I saw, my heart unexplainably dropping and blood boiling in rage.

Nai was struggling underneath the alpha, her body having arched against the movement of the alpha's hips pressing into hers.

And she cried out desperately when he kept tugging at her clothing, a wide panting grin etched onto him that spoke of only lust as she struggled and squirmed.

All I saw was red when I saw her cry, the tears spilling from her eyes.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

I yelped, flinching back into myself when I suddenly felt the alpha's weight vanish.

I vaguely knew that I had seen a white blur slam into the alpha's side, knocking him over and tumbling away from me.

I could hear it, the snarling of two male wolves as I slowly slumped over onto my belly as the tears fell down my cheeks, digging at the ground helplessly when I still felt the unwanted touch of the black wolf upon me.

It was...all so foreign to me.

The touches and the body pressed suggestively into me, rising warm syrupy feelings down into my legs.

And I didn't like how my body reacted to that wolfs harsh touch; I didn't like...how easily it had almost physically ended.

I then felt someone looming over me, flinching and twisting my head in hope that it wasn't the alpha...Instead who I saw with my teary eyes was Kiba gazing at me with apathetic golden orbs.

And suddenly they narrowed, flinching away when he leaned into my face and curled back his lips, fur bristling on his growl directed at me, **_"_**_Never, _EVER_, do that again!**"**_

I stared at him though, as if processing his words slowly into my jumbled mind.

And then...as if his presence and words had struck something within me I slammed myself into the surprised white wolf, wrapping my arms around his neck as I then cried with no more hesitation.


	5. Chapter 5 Dare You to Move

**Chapter 5. Dare You to Move**

* * *

**Kiba's Pov:**

* * *

The town wasn't deserted, but it was rather…rough looking and trash littered the streets that weren't even paved, but dusty dirt road.

There were even shady characters that seemed to be everywhere, giving us passing human disguised wolves their own death glare.

"Man, what a shady looking town." Hige commented, glancing around the un-welcoming streets.

"I know this is a bad place to feel this way," Toboe started, trying to conceal his smile that ultimately failed since he grinned widely anyway, "But I feel so restless and excited…that I can't help but smile!"

I felt the same as everyone else, feeling my excitement running though my veins as it relishing my body like an addictive drug that I just wanted more of.

And I could tell everyone was fluttering with the same excitement; even Tsume was a bit more cheery than his usual stoic self.

"You can say that again." Nai nodded, a smile flitting her own features as she kept alongside the pup.

I glanced at the new she-wolf who had just entered this little pack not some time ago, watching the way she bounced on her heels with giddiness.

I was somewhat surprised that she had pushed away the near raping experience out of her mind like she did, but it was probably easy enough with this bustling energy filling everyone here.

But as I watched her, pausing as she continued forward towards Cheza without us, I knew that I would have to make sure that she wouldn't make another stunt like she did in the Forest of Death again.

I could already tell from that one decision she wasn't one for letting others get hurt and would do what she can be it that she had to sacrifice herself to do so and would do it gladly, the sacrificing type is what she was.

And I watched with narrowed eyes when some of the male population followed her movement eagerly, a little bubble of anger seeping through when one whistled suggestively at the she-wolf.

But I had to quirk a smile when she flipped the human off, a feisty she-wolf that she was…and one I couldn't seem to leave hurt either.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

When the boys had suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, I continued forward to catch up to Cheza, sometimes even glaring at a few male humans who eyed us despite my happy emotions.

"Hey Cheza," I started, giving the finger at one of the males who whistled are way before smiling at the maiden, "Are you excited?"

"This one is very excited; this one can feel that Paradise is close." Cheza beamed, suddenly skipping in her joy.

And I giggled; despite the actual flutters of worry I felt for tonight, even with my happiness, the worry of the fact: Would I stay to go to Paradise?

And I suddenly noticed Cheza's ruby eyed pools swimming with worry when she gazed at me, making my eye brows furrow in confusion at the sudden change of demeanor.

"Cheza-?"

"Are you not excited?"

"What?" I gasped, taken aback by the maiden's blunt question.

"This one feels your excitement, but..." She trailed off, turning her attention towards the male wolves acting like gossiping teenagers.

I followed her line of vision, watching as the wolves' spoke amongst themselves; probably speaking of the excitement of tonight, and just like that I gasped in realization, understanding now why Cheza was worried for me.

With the mixed feelings of sadness, worry, and excitement I had forgotten that Cheza could sense our emotions and I had worried her because of it, just now realizing it at this moment.

"But not as excited as them." I murmured, smiling when Cheza turned her attention back on me, "Please don't worry about me Cheza; I'm fine. I've just been reminiscing on many things is all, but I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about."

Cheza stared intently at me and I waited patiently for her to understand I wouldn't go into detail because it was fine, well, as fine as something's go, but nonetheless.

Cheza smiled and nodded; looking back to the wolves she waved her hand up above her head and as if she had heard them called out, "This one is excited too!"

* * *

The red faded beneath the horizon, leaving a dark blue night filling the sky with the full moon so bright and big it felt like one could touch even from so far below on the earth.

Cheza had chosen a park just on the deserted part of town, abandoned and empty with dead plants circling around the area, even the streets had begun to crumble away like the entrance gates we had entered, but the fountain here was wide and cleansed, as if waiting for this moment like us.

"So this is it." Tsume smirked, arms crossed over his middle as he gazed out to the clear waters.

"Ya," Hige grinned, "Right about now I feel like I could almost do anything!"

"MAN I WANNA HOWL MY HEAD OFF!" Tsume shouted suddenly, throwing his arms upwards with a big grin, making even Hige jump in surprise by the older wolfs excitement.

"Something big's about to happen." Kiba murmured cryptically to no one in particular.

All of us watched as Cheza made her way to the middle of the medium sized pool of water, her ruby eyes closed in pleasure while she soaked up the water and basked in the moonlight.

She almost seemed to glow with happiness as we all waited excitedly for what was to happen.

_Paradise…_**.**

She straightened up her back so she was looking up to the sky and opened her ruby eyes to the moon.

Her arms stretched and palms upward as if she was praising it, and slowly she started to twist around in a tight circle, laughing.

She was dancing.

I couldn't contain myself any longer, no matter my feelings of unease mixing itself with the bursting colors of excitement; I morphed into a wolf and started to lope around Cheza happily while the flower maiden danced around the water.

Soon, the others caught on and followed my lead, all five of us happily running around the dancing maiden while she laughed into the night, the moon's power fusing through our veins.

Kiba then slowed to a stop, throwing back his head to let lose a long and loud howl to the moon above.

Tsume and Hige promptly followed his lead, reeling back their heads with their voices, Toboe and I soon following after them our musical howls.

And we sang our joy to the silver moon above us in a beautiful chorus of wolf songs, something about this moment so surreal even to my eyes.

* * *

We wolves, along with the Cheza, stared upward towards the sky, our eyes shimmering in delight as a soft wind blew through the area.

And soon an overwhelming floral scent came over us, one by one each of us took in our surrounding's in amazement.

I could feel excitement and joy coursing through my veins, something I hadn't felt in a long time as I grasped the beauty that was suddenly around us.

Hundreds...thousands, _MILLIONS_ of white petal Lunar Flowers stretched on to the horizon like a path to heaven itself, and it probably was too.

In the horizon, a golden light that seemed to align itself just under the moon shone brightly against the night sky illuminated by the light of the silvery moon, as if urging us to heaven's doors away from this dead world.

"It's the path to Paradise!" Hige cried out excitedly.

"Is that really…what it is?" Tsume gaped, shocked with awe.

"Amazing! It's Amazing!" Toboe beamed, bouncing in place.

_Paradise…**.**_

My heart swelled in excitement as I suddenly shifted into wolf, Cheza smiling and already running by now with me bounding at her heels.

Soon, the white wolf ran in between us, his golden gaze locked in complete abandonment of happiness on the horizon like I had as well.

We were then joined by Toboe, Hige, and Tsume not far behind them.

These elated feelings I felt blooming within my heart was something I never thought possible in this moment, every worry, sadness, and misery seemed to fade bit by bit as I followed the leading maiden to Paradise.

It just…literally melted everything away, as if I could just stay here on this path and continue towards Paradise with everyone.

No more worries but the heaven ahead.

Suddenly, my serenity was shattered at the piercing sound of a high pitched chime ringing in the air above us, making me wince from the sensitivity of my pinning ears.

Everyone had slowed and looked up towards the black airship hovering just above the moon, blocking out its lustrous beams.

And the path to Paradise seemed to waver and flicker like that of a TV film, suddenly disappearing completely without a trace, leaving Cheza's once joyful smile to disappear into great fear as her eyes grew wide, whimpering as she stepped back.

All around us was nothing but vast deserted wasteland as far as the eye could see, much too distant from the town we had arrived at in the bright day.

I could feel a deep growl escape past my coal black lips, glaring heatedly at the looming shadow of the airship right above us that spoke of nothing but ill will.

**_"_**_We need to leave!**"**_

**_"_**_But Paradise...**"**_ Toboe murmured unsurely, his tail dropping.

**_"_**_Paradise...isn't here anymore.**"**_ I bit out, somehow aching when the pup whimpered; trying to find a source of the heavenly path we had been taking not long ago.

But it had vanished of all trace, leaving the pup almost heartbroken that the heaven was now gone, and I was sure…like the wolf within me was feeling, everyone was filled with despair of having our path ripped away from us.

"Nai is right...this one no longer senses Paradise." Cheza murmured, taking a fearful step backwards.

At this, everyone turned away from our original path, just about to leave as the airship landed behind us, but such motive was also broken when a bright red beam shot around our path, making us freeze in place at the sudden attack, warning us that there would be no means of escape.

Even now, my once filled heart was draining away of its blooming joy, withering away like a flower to leave only bristled hate by the mocking voice that spoke from the ship.

"Leaving so soon my flower?"

We were alert, glaring as a human male stepped down from the ship, smiling tauntingly back at us all.

His skin appeared almost unhealthily pale to my eyes, and his shoulder length hair was of a beautiful dark blue color, almost as deep as the depths of the ocean.

And his visible eye was of a dim baby blue color, the other hidden away by a single black lens, as if having broken apart sunglass so he could cover the golden wolfs eye hidden beneath.

He wore a black trench coat that framed his body in an almost feminine way, the tails flowing around him like a mist of black.

He was, I had to admit, handsome, but it gave no less to the fact I could smell the nobility rolling off his person, feeling the way his own presence just made my fur bristle on end.

This was the noble Lord Darcia the Third.

**_"_**_What are you doing here?**"**_ Kiba demanded, snarling at the man.

"Was your little dream pleasant?" Darcia asked mockingly as he stepped forward, as if he meant no harm.

**_"_**_What?**"**_

Darcia didn't even pay attention to the snarling white wolf; he was too fixated on his creation: Cheza.

"The time has not come yet for that." He said, extending his hand outward for her, "Return to me, Cheza."

Cheza gasped, her wide ruby eyes that had never once truly seen the light of day sparkling with terror as she stumbled back, as if trying to make the distance she felt even wider.

Growling, I intervened by positioning myself in front of the fallen maiden trying to take comfort within my fur, ears pinned back as dipped down my head, letting lose a warning growl as I revealed the many rows of pearly white fangs dripping in saliva.

**_"_**_She isn't going anywhere with you!**"**_

**_"_**_Get out of our way!**"**_ Kiba bore his fangs at the noble as he then lunged forward.

Darcia didn't even spare the white wolf a second glance as a beam of red energy shot out from the airship, zapping the ground Kiba once stood after dodging to avoid the attack.

The impact the laser made with the ground formed a white ball of light, crackling the ground as it sent debris flying from the shock.

A second beam of energy then followed the first just as quickly, but instead of aiming for the white wolf it shot the unsuspecting pup in the chest.

Toboe cried out in pain as he was deflected forcefully backwards, his form going limp as he tumbled backwards, and I could taste the rustic scent of blood in the air, dusting billowing after the pup's unconscious form.

**_"_**_Toboe!**"**_ I cried out, stepping forward instinctively.

**_"_**_Toboe!**"**_

My eyes flicked back in shock as Hige bolting forward towards the pup, feeling my body tense as I noticed a little flicker of red coming off the ship.

**_"_**_Hige wait!**"**_

And I gasped, watching in horror as another beam was shot out, sending the large wolf flying back before he could even reach the pup.

Cheza whimpered against my fur, her tears sliding through the silk of my fur as Tsume and Kiba then charged forward together to attack the noble.

**_"_****NO!"**

But it was too late, both the wolves darted to the either side as another beam of energy flew out, defying the very means of gravity as it forced its way to try and follow Kiba while throwing Tsume back into unconsciousness like the other three hurt wolves.

The laser following the Kiba narrowly missed the white wolf, its powerful beam carving into the ground, throwing up debris and dust in its wake; shielding the white furred phantom.

Again, the lasers shot out, getting closer and closer towards its mark each time.

And then the shock of it blew Kiba off track of his evasive maneuvers, knocking him right into another laser.

I winced as the white wolf yelped, descending over the ground like a mere rag doll.

Darcia paused, watching as the dust slowly settled; seemingly amused to see Kiba struggle to stand.

_Does no one listen to reason anymore?_ I thought, my ears pinning back as I watched the white wolf struggle to stand, glaring at the noble.

And I thought as quickly as I could, eyeing the way Darcia was distracted with Kiba's struggles, his smiles almost sinister to the white wolf's pain.

I sighed, feeling my muscles bunch together beneath my fur, knowing I was about to do something seriously stupid that contradicted to my previous thoughts.

**_"_**_Cheza…stay here.**"**_

And before she could even understand what I was about to do, I had already darted forward to attack the noble.

**_"NAI!"_**

Cheza's scream had distracted both Kiba and Darcia from the other, making me lose the sense of surprise I would have had against Darcia, but I continued to run forward nonetheless.

"Fool!" Darcia growled, extending his hand in signal for the airship already forming two crimson beams to attack me.

My fangs grinded together as my muscles tensed, skidding to a sharp stop so I could then flip over towards the side, avoiding one collision and narrowly missing the other.

But Darcia was apparently not one for easy escapes since he had sent another bloody beam at me while I was distracted, yelping as the lasers cut through my flesh like burning knifes, spitting me back and sliding to a stop in front of the teary eyed maiden.

**_"_**_NAI!**"**_

I struggled to stand, gasping as warm blood splattered the ground from the marred red across my body, wincing as the wounds flared like fire on my skin.

And I glared over my shoulder towards the noble, snarling despite the pain eating its way through me, vaguely noticing Kiba charging Darcia once more, but alas he was shot back again, landing near Cheza and me, struggling as he tried to stand again and ignore the dark splutters of blood escaping him like I was.

"You wolves are really pigheaded," Darcia groused, "Why don't you stay down like your friends?"

I began to see red fade into my vision as my fur bristled sharply, spinning around with bared fangs at the noble at his remark that struck a thinning cord within me.

I wasn't really caring for the pain as my sight bled; only knowing that my fangs ached to sink into fragile human flesh and savor the taste of my kill.

"That is enough."

Gentle hands froze me in place, making me gaze up at the maiden questioningly as she passed me, her eyes shimmering sadly as she then approached Kiba who was struggling to stand again.

**_"_**_Don't…don't go.**"**_ He rasped, still trying to stand and failing.

"It is alright." Cheza whispered, resting her hands on the pelt of his neck.

**_"_**_Don't go Cheza! Please...don't go...**"**_ He pleaded as the maiden stroked his fur soothingly.

And I could tell that his body betrayed him when Cheza's gentle hands stroked his fur, his body slowly relaxing, as if he were about to fall asleep.

"This one knows that, and this one has decided...it is alright." She smiled, closing her arms around his neck for a finale hug, "Stay, Kiba. This one will see you again."

Somewhere in the back of my mind I noticed that she kept whispering to him, even as I hobbled my way towards them, but I was too preoccupied with trying to make sure Cheza staid.

**_"_**_Ch-Cheza...don't go, listen to Kiba.**"**_

I watched Cheza coax Kiba to lie down, her lips curving into a soft smile as she noticed the white wolf falling limp to the floor in a tired heap.

**_"_**_Che…za...**"**_

Once Kiba's breathing was starting to slow at the rate one would have when sleeping, she began to beseech me to lie down as well, and I knew I couldn't deny her touch as I suddenly found myself growing tired.

Sleepily, like Kiba.

"Rest easy now, Nai. It is over now."

**_"_**_N-No...Cheza…**"**_ I murmured groggily, trying to fight away the sleep seeping into my bones.

"This one wishes one thing Nai; this one wishes for you to stay with Kiba. Do not leave his side, protect him, and...That is..." Cheza smiled even as my vision started to fade, barely hearing what she was saying anymore as her words began to fall on deaf ears.

And I didn't understand why Cheza even wanted this of me, but I surprisingly knew I would do it nonetheless, even as my eyes fluttered closed, being lulled in to sweet sleep at Kiba's side.

Dreaming of a family I would never see again and feeling useless of what I couldn't do then.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!XD**

**Please review! ;3**


	6. Chapter 6 More Than A Band

**Chapter 6. More Than a Band**

* * *

I gazed out the open door of the building we had found, hidden in the back of a dark alley, little openings from above shining through to let sun light filter through with dim rays of light.

Ever since we had woken up without Cheza I had been…quiet, keeping myself busy with my own assaulting thoughts.

I still couldn't believe that I had even given thought to following everyone towards Paradise when I _knew_ in the next world I would have forgotten everything of this life, never knowing if in the next life if I would have the same family I did now.

_Stupid...,_ I scolded, feeling the sting of my nails digging painfully into the heel of my palms.

But unlike me, Kiba had been acting the opposite ever since we lost Cheza, bitching and snapping completely at everyone about the littlest things.

Very opposite from what I was doing and it was starting to piss me off, especially when he snapped at the pup.

And though I don't know why, I wanted to protect Toboe from the anger of the white wolf as if he was my own.

I supposed it was because I was the only female so the motherly instincts urged me to protect the only pup in the group as well.

"Kiba," I murmured, not really filtering my words when they were finally spoken.

Kiba glanced over in my direction, icy blue orbs narrowed dangerously as he snarled.

"What _bitch_?"

Something suddenly napped inside of me from the insult.

I actually knew for wolves "_bitch"_ was a fact of gender, but I had grown as a human most of my life so I would act on that more than being a wolf, and that included now as well.

"That's _IT_!" I snarled, cupping Kiba's cheeks and forcing him to stare into my dark brown glaring eyes, "Stop acting like a complete_ bastard_! We all hate the fact that Cheza is gone, but she is! The past is the past and we can't change it! If we want her back we need to continue forward, _not_ brood on what had happened and what we could have done better because- god damn, _face it_!" I snarled, shaking him back and forth for emphasis, "There is no better! Now calm the fuck down and get your attitude in check if we want to get Cheza back!"

I panted, huffing and puffing as I stared deeply into Kiba's eyes that had widened during my hissy fit, not even caring that everyone else had fallen silent to watch me reprimand the white wolf for what he deserved.

And I gulped in a wide gust of air as I then released Kiba from my hold, wondering if I had actually gotten through to him or if I hit thick skull and I'd be lashed out at, but surprisingly, Kiba had chosen the more logical of the two…kind of.

He had actually wrapped his arms loosely over my waist, bringing me in closer to rest his forehead against the curve of my neck as he began to whisper closely into my ear.

"I know…I know…I'm sorry…"

_Well…at least he apologized, _I sighed, bringing in my own arms to congratulate the disguised wolf for accepting he did something wrong.

"It's fine because I'm pissed too," I admitted, patting his back, "But seriously, you shouldn't take it out on others. It will just lead to much worse things in the end."

It was kind of funny how I felt like I was treating the white wolf like a child who was seeking comfort from his mother, despite the pointed looks the others were giving us.

But that was only because I had never truly given thought to most of my actions, even when having friends back in my original life with both genders whom I loved all dearly with every fiber in my being… I was surprisingly very cautious of the thing called loved.

Well…not necessarily cautious, more like my mechanism was to be naïve of any romantic feelings towards me.

And besides, I knew full well where the white wolfs feelings stood, and that was easy enough for me to be able to treat him like a friend without any worries of romance or anything of the sort…even as I ignored the fluttery heat of his body against my own.

Soon, such childish comfort and feelings were drawn short when I heard three different male voices from outside shouting.

"SHE WENT THIS WAY!"

"COME BACK HERE DAMMIT!"

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

They were accompanied with the sound of running feet just outside of our little hideaway, and we all gasped in surprise as an inky colored female dog with shocking sapphire eyes skidded through the open door, dust billowing around her lean form.

Suddenly, the female dog disappeared and in her place was a young woman who stood at least a year older than me.

The disguised female was of dark colored skin with sapphire colored orbs as striking as in her other form.

She had full black hair and was dressed in a black framing leather coat; a red scarf gently wrapped around her neck with a Minnie skirt held up by a black leather belt, her long legs baring thigh high black stockings and spiked heels.

The dog, I noticed, wasn't truly a dog but a half-breed wolf that made me realize who exactly this half-breed was just from her human appearance; Blue, Quent's hunting dog.

"IT'S A BABE!" Hige happily announced, ogling her.

Blue looked over each of us with surprise, obviously not expecting anyone to be here.

I shifted my curious gaze away from the half-breed and to the door with wryness as 3 thuggish men followed their visitor, each one with some type of makeshift weapon from a pipe, crow bar and a wooden piece of table.

"Look, she's got friends." One of them smirked, this one dressed in white scuffed business suit with dreadlocked brown hair and black sunglasses hiding away his eyes.

Blue, without hesitation, turned her back to us to face her hunters, backing herself away from the human men as she growled warningly even though she was in her human form, ready and willing and to fight nonetheless.

I noticed that the men didn't seem too taken aback that there were more of us than just Blue here, making me know they were too conceited as they eyed the growling female.

Hige though, sauntered from behind Blue and stood firm between her and the 3 thugs, demanding cockily, "What's a couple of shit heads like you doing with a girl like this?"

"You must not be from around here, are you?" Dreadlocks asked, nodding to his companions who took the hint and began stalking around us.

"There's a big demand for bodies in this town and this broad you're defending here so gallantly is our merchandise." He explained, patting his crowbar teasingly.

"Whore slavers?" I snarled, pulling away from Kiba to stand protectively next to Blue with defiance, ready and willing to defend the half-breed as well.

"Ooh, another little girl?" Dreadlocks smirked slyly, feeling the way his eyes raked over my form almost greedily even through the cover of his lenses, "Profits are starting to look up today."

I sneered back at him, and scoffed, "Try another girl, _babe_."

The sly one licked his lips as he started to approach us, suddenly bursting forward to attack us with his other companions.

In unison Blue and I side-stepped the oncoming white dressed thug, leaving Hige to wham into the guy's side full force and thrown back into Tsume who smiled down at the scruffy male.

"You didn't really think we'd hand over our bodies, did ya?"

Tsume looked practically livid at the sight of the horrified man he started wailing on, even when the guy fought back, Tsume was too fast to land a single hit.

The other two were gob smacked as dreadlocks spun around, trying to void the assault so he could snarl at one of his scrawny companions as he gritted through his teeth, "Get what you can and get out of here!"

"Ye-yeah! Okay!" The scrawny one gulped.

And I watched as he turned his attention to me where I was all alone, making my eyes big in feigned innocence as he then came fast towards me.

He looked determined as he reached for me, not even noticing the smile curling up my lips at the thought of kicking the poor guy where the sun didn't shine, but all of that was never to be when I was suddenly yanked to the side from the oncoming thug by Kiba who stuck out his foot and tripped the scrawny guy flat on his face.

I was shocked at the actions Kiba had done to pull me away, but the second I looked back down at the fallen thug I started giggling when I realized how comical the situation was, minus the whole whore slavers thing.

_That was HILARIOUS! _I giggled, trying to stifle up my laughing when the moment really didn't need it.

The scrawny thug shook his head of the dizziness, sitting up as he tried to get his bearings only to be pushed back down by Kiba's paw slamming into his shoulder.

The scrawny guy took notice of the dark shadow looming over him and tensed at Kiba's wolf form, the white wolf snarled his sharp fangs down on the shocked thug with a snap of his deadly jaws.

"**_GAAAAAAAAAAAAH_**! IT'S THE **_CURSE_**! THE CURSE OF THE HOUSE OF DARCIA!" He cried out in horror.

Kiba opened his jaws as if he were going to bite the man and rip him into pieces, and I could tell that Kiba was getting high almost at the feel, the scent and the sight of this filth's fear and panic beneath him.

He decided to have a little more fun and opened his jaws as if he were going to bite the man and rip him into pieces, snapping his teeth at the man and stopped from biting him juts an inch from the thugs nose, letting the human feel his hot breath and hear the snap of his teeth up close and personal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhh…." The man's scream died out as he fainted under Kiba.

The white wolf shoved off the thug with his nose crinkled in disgust, mine scrunched up as well when I realized the guy was scared shitless, literally, _and_ he had pissed himself.

"That's…gross," I murmured, stepping back as Kiba shifted into his illusion.

The disguised white wolf looked up and seeing that every thug had been dealt in some way or another said, "Let's go," before leading us out of the dark damp hideaway.

* * *

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Tsume chuckled maliciously from where he sat atop the pile of junk, all of us having retreated to a junkyard, "I could smell the piss on all of them before we even hurt them!"

"That felt really good!" Toboe grinned.

I laughed at the two wolves, leaning back against the hood of the car I decided to perch on with Blue sitting just at the edge, Hige at my left where he stood in between the boys and us girls, seemingly happy that he could be even so close to Blue.

"I needed something like that." Kiba agreed, actually smiling for once.

I chuckled; everyone seemed so livelier ever since they beat up those whore slaving thugs a while back, even I felt a bit more joyous when I recalled the comical tripping of wolf and thug.

But then I remembered that Blue had been chased stubbornly by those thugs long before she had crashed into our hideaway, and I had to ask as I looked over at the half-breed, "Hey you okay?"

Blue smiled, "Yes, thank you for helping me."

"It's not like we did it for you, you know." Tsume gritted out harshly, killing the sudden lift of mood we had all gained, "Those guys just caught us at a bad time is all."

"_Tsume_!" I snarled, glaring at the older wolf warningly, but he just ignored me.

"Hey, lighten up! She was just trying to thank us." Hige cut in, snorting as he added, "You know, it's not like we run into girls much these days."

"Really?" I stared irritably at the larger wolf for his poorly placed comment, waving a hand to myself, "Then what am I?"

Hige seemed to back pedal as he stuttered out, "I-uh…. I didn't mean it like that, you know…."

I sighed, "Sure you didn't."

Hige backed himself away towards Blue who seemed very amused at the chubby wolf's behavior, making her laugh at him at his expense.

And he turned around to stare in awe at Blue, ogling her in a way that made me unable to contain the laugh that escaped me from his expression.

"Is he always like this?" Blue addressed me, feeling more secure with me since I didn't appear as hostile as the other males around us.

I chuckled. "You have no idea. His name is Hige by the way, I'm Nai."

I didn't really bother trying to introduce the other three with us since they obviously wanted nothing to do with Blue for one reason or another; even Toboe seemed hostile against her.

I…actually kind of felt sorry for her.

"My name is...Blue." She replied softly, gazing up at the other wolves eyeing her warily, "It's been a while, huh?"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Hige gawked, looking between the others and the female half-breed with us.

"You could say that," Kiba grumbled unwillingly.

"You did some pretty nasty things to us last time we met, too." Tsume growled.

But it was Toboe, who seemed the more hesitant with his anger then the other two wolves.

"That old guy…Where is he?"

"We got separated in the last city." Blue vaguely explained, turning her back on them as she seemed to fall into her own little world from the pup's question.

"He was still tracking us in that city as well."

"I know he was; that's why he was there." She sighed, shaking her head, "Pop's will track down a wolf until the ends of the Earth."

"But…. I don't get it, aren't you a wolf too?" Toboe asked, his uncharacteristic hostility melting away suddenly in the moment.

Blue seemed to think for a minute before she suddenly spun around with a bright smile, "Hey, that girl, you know the one that was with you? Where is she, the one with the…really strange scent?"

Sighing, I leaned a bit farther against the hood with my arms cushioning my head; already know that she was asking for Cheza.

This thought sent a pang through me, feeling the way misery swam back into my being, trying to drown me under in the fact I had been useless when the maiden was kidnapped and….that I had even wanted to abandon my old life completely.

"A girl?" Toboe echoed, his features then faltering, "You mean Cheza?"

"Cheza?" Blue tried out the name before nodding, "Yeah, where is she?"

Suddenly, a thick tension filled the air, no one able to answer her question as if in fear that the reality we had lost the maiden was too much to even bear.

Hige quickly jumped in with a change of subject, laughing nervously, "UUUH, about that….Let's just say that's not something to talk about right now!"

Blue looked at him strangely for a second as she then proceeded to look at all of our drastic change in attitude, even when her striking blue eyes fall on my person, I couldn't stare at her long enough without breaking out with the softest of smiles that only spoke of pain.

"Hey! I know!" Hige's fist tapped his palm with an epiphany moment, "Let's go get some food! I mean, we did just bump into each other and it's not safe for a girl to be out wandering alone!" He chuckled eagerly, "Those guys we knocked silly back there is proof enough!"

"Not. A. Chance." Tsume cut him off.

"Why _not_?" Hige shot back venomously.

"As if, Porky." Tsume snorted, rolling his eyes at even the mere thought of it, "I'd never lower myself to stick around the likes of _her_. I mean, she was doing all she could to kill us not even a week ago."

"YEAH, BUT-!"

"You know you're only saying that 'cause it didn't happen to _you_," Toboe cut in dryly.

Blue laughed as she stood, waving casually as she said, "It's okay, I don't wanna hang around a bunch of kids anyways."

I frowned as I watched the she-wolf bound her way into the direction of the exit, winking at Hige before she left.

"See ya later~" And she was gone.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Hige called, snarling as he spun on all of us angrily, "ARGH! Don't you think you guys are just a little bit too cold?"

I raised a brow as I watched Hige plowing his way down the mountain of trash after Blue, yelling after her, "Wait up! It's dangerous!"

_Um…I was nice to her, thank you very much!_ I huffed, wondering why I was grouped up with the remaining wolves as a hater towards the half-breed.

"HIGE!" Toboe called out after him, but the larger wolf had already disappeared after the half-breed wolf.

"Let him go, he wags his tail after anything that's got four legs, is canine and female." Tsume snorted indifferently.

"When we were back in that city she found out she was half-wolf. Cheza told her." Kiba suddenly spoke, explaining to Toboe what Blue didn't.

"Half wolf?"

Kiba nodded, "That part of her must have woken up after meeting Cheza."

Toboe looked off into the distance and sighed. "Cheza...I wonder what she's doing...Do you think…she's okay?"

But no one responded to him, no one could because we didn't know…we didn't know if Cheza was alright.

* * *

The sun had started to set on the horizon and Toboe sat up, gazing out into the direction where Hige had ran after Blue some hours ago.

"I wonder where Hige is..." He murmured worriedly.

"Once he gets dumped he'll come sulking back with his tail between his legs." Tsume shrugged, not even trying to stop the pup as he stood.

Turning to us the pup said, "I'm gonna go look around for him, just rest and take it easy it till I come back."

And off the pup went, running after the larger wolf long gone with the half-breed wolf.

Sighing, I gazed up to the setting sky of various yellows to orange, even little tints of pink here and there, listening as Kiba and Tsume spoke amongst each other.

"That's the same symbol from that Noble Tower a while back."

"Hmn," Tsume hummed, "We're still probably in that fallen Lord's territory then."

It was quiet, staring up and following the clouds so I could decipher what exactly they were, much too bored to even jump in on their conversation, but so far I had spotted a baby in a fetal position, a soaring eagle, cow/dog…thingy, and I amazingly spotted one that looked like a wolf.

Now _that_ made me grin.

"_The Darcia-Clans' Curse'_, that's what that guy said when he saw us."

"Humans have always referred to our kind with some type of Curse. It's nothing big." Tsume smirked, "By the way, why did you stop just short of finishing him? I'd have thought that you of all people would jump at the chance to kill a human."

"Even if I did, I doubt he would have tasted great," Kiba replied nonchalantly.

Tsume chuckled, "I'll give you that."

I rolled my eyes at their sudden turn of conversation, deciding to go back and find weird things in the sky, but it was suddenly interrupted when a loud hot bullet cracked into the side of the car, making me yelp and flip off the hood in surprise.

Groaning, I stood back up slowly as I then spotted the dreadlocked thug Tsume had pounded mercilessly holding a black pistol leveled at us, new companions to back him up.

"Well, looky here, we found us some wolves." He chuckled, "Jagura's people will pay us a small fortune for you three."

I slowly backed away, inch by inch, away from the car, glaring at the man as he made sure the gun followed my movements until I was side by side with the Kiba and Tsume.

"Jagura?" Tsume echoed, alert like Kiba.

Dreadlocks didn't answer though, just licked his lips as he leveled the pistol and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"This way!" Kiba barked as he turned around a corner, running and leading us as far away from the thugs following eagerly not too far behind.

Tsume at my side had been shot in the arm when dreadlocks had pulled the trigger, pressing his palm around the wound to stop the insistent bleeding even as he ran, but the blood continued to seep through his fingers, making me worried that he might lose too much blood if we didn't stop soon.

"Tsume-"

"Shut it, I'm fine." He snapped, not even me a glance as we then rounded the corner after Kiba.

When we spun on the corner we noticed Kiba glaring at an old man standing in the doorway of his motor home, holding up the rifle at gun point while his wife stood off in the side, worried and fearful of what her husband was doing.

Suddenly the old man cocked his gun at Tsume and I, making me instinctively move back from the danger.

_I think I'm going to be a gun hater before the end of all this,_ I concluded, eyeing the old man warily.

"Solomon! It's just a couple of kids! Put the gun away!" The old women snapped at her husband.

"I may be old, Myra, but I ain't blind! They are strays and their dangerous!" He snarled at his wife, "You stay back from here!" He shouted at us.

"We don't mean any harm, just let us pass and we won't bother you." Kiba proposed, holding up his hands disarmingly.

The old man seemed to consider Kiba's explanation as he then began to lower his gun hesitantly, but it came back with vengeance when Hige, Toboe and Blue came running into the area.

"HA! Ya brought more with ya!" He yelped and aimed his gun again.

A sudden black streak of fur blurred past us and Solomon shot at it from the sudden movement it caused, but Blue easily dodged the bullet and appeared before the old man sitting down with her head lowered cutely and ears flopped down.

Solomon lowered his gun unsurely from Blue's pleading look that made him hesitate, glancing at each of us before sighing, "Just leave us alone."

I flinched when a gunshot echoed into the air, knowing that the thugs were closing their distance while we were just sitting here like a waiting ducks.

"Those guys back there are too close now; they're going to capture us to sell to the next highest bidder if you don't do something about it." Tsume snarled, aggravated.

"Please help us," I then pleaded towards the old man.

The old man paused, staring at me as I made puppy eyes like my friends once taught me and he sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

I could only see pitch black consuming me, my fur cushioning me of the rocky floor as I listened to the pounding footsteps seeming to echo and wither as they got closer, immediately telling me that it was the thugs coming for us.

"I SAW THEM GO THIS WAY!"

"HAHA! JAGURA'S PEOPLE'LL PAY A SMALL FORTUNE FOR THOSE FLEA BAGS!" Another laughed.

The footsteps slowed to a screeching halt, trying not flinch as bullets fired around my blind form rapidly, and dust billowing around us wolves as we played _'dead'_.

"What the...?" One of the thugs murmured in disbelief, possibly from the sight he saw right now.

"YOU KILLED THEM?" One whined.

"Stupid animals got too close to my property!" Solomon rasped while his wife pleaded for him to calm down, "They's dangerous you know!" He then snapped at his wife, "I WILL NOT REST TILL THEY'S ALL DEAD, YA HEAR WOMAN?"

"Dear please!" She begged.

There was nothing but silence until one of the thugs huffed dejectedly, "There goes a few small fortunes to last a life time down the drain. They're worth nothing dead."

"Did ya need something boys?" Solomon growled grumpily.

"No sir." One gulped.

"We're sorry to have bothered ya old man." Another apologized, "Lets' jet boys, nothing else to be done here. Be seeing ya pop's."

And then the footsteps faded away, quietly waiting for the okay to stop our act from the two elder seniors that had done an amazing act.

"You can drop it now," Myra called, "They're all gone."

I stood up from where I laid playing _'dead'_, all of us with grins while Tsume limped out from behind the motor-home.

And I shifted into my illusion, the others following my lead as I smiled towards the two elderly couple for what they did, "Thank you for covering for us!"

Solomon smiled softly, his hostility seemingly have left him as he answered with, "It was no trouble. It's the least I could do for turning a gun on ya." He chuckled nervously at the thought.

"How about I rub up some grub for you all to eat and we'll call it even?" Myra suggested, smiling.

"_REALLY_?" Hige perked up, tongue lolling out of his mouth at the thought.

"ALRIGHT!" Toboe jumped up excitedly.

* * *

Toboe sat near Hige, both still stuffing their faces while Kiba and Tsume lounged on the set up table Myra had set up for them.

I had sat down in front of Solomon in my illusion along with Blue so we could talk more easily with him and Myra right up until the kind woman had mentioned Darcia's Keep, Kiba reminding us that we were on a journey after the Darcia clan.

"Darcia's Keep you say?" Solomon repeated, rubbing his hands together as he thought over Kiba's question of the noble family, "It's just due west of here."

"It was once such a beautiful place, full of greenery and flowers, yet now…." Myra sighed wistfully.

"Now, it's a piece of crap like the rest of this wretched planet." Solomon groused.

"What would a nice bunch of sweet things like you be going to a dump like that for?" Myra asked sweetly.

We all suddenly fell silent, having varying degrees of long faces.

"Was it something you said?" Solomon whispered to his wife when they shared a baffled look.

"No, you said nothing wrong," I sighed, "We….. We lost a friend. The only way we know to get her back is through that keep."

"Then what are you doing here for?" Solomon smiled brightly, his wife mirroring his expression.

"Solomon's right, there's a storm coming, but you should be able to still make good time before it hits if you leave now. Hurry, you've got someone depending on you young ones." She encouraged, waving us up onto our feet.

Hige looked to Tsume and Kiba, "Well?"

Kiba gazed out west, "Let's go then, to Cheza."

The others then followed wordlessly after Kiba while I lagged behind, turning towards the elderly couple just for a few moments.

"What is it dear?" Myra smiled.

I wanted to do something to thank them, but I knew there wasn't anything I could do or offer them being as a wolf that I was, but I knew one thing that practically all my friends did even to strangers that wormed its way into my mind.

Before ether one of them could say anything else I had ran up and hugged the two, surprising them both from the sudden action, but giving me a hug in return nonetheless.

I stepped back sheepishly, a little embarrassed that I had hugged them so suddenly.

"Go on now, girl, or you'll get left behind." The old man grumbled, nonetheless smiling.

I smiled, nodding before I dashed off after the others into the snow fall, but not before hearing Myra say warmly, "You'll all be in our prayers dear."


	7. Chapter 7 Determinate

**Chapter 7. Determinate**

* * *

_Hate to feel this way_  
_And waste a day_  
_I gotta get myself on stage_  
_I shouldn't wait or be afraid_  
_The chips will fall where they may_  
_I know I, I know I_  
_I know I gotta do it_  
_I know I, I know I_  
_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, determinate_  
_Push until you can't and then demand more_  
_Determinate, determinate_  
_You and me together, we can make it better_  
_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, determinate_  
**-Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

We wolves fought to walk through the snow that blizzard its way through the white filled land, taking a turn for the worst when we realized we couldn't back track, leaving us to keep walking forward or freeze to death.

The icy air whipped at our skin harshly, sending chills cold chills snaking its way down my spine each second, shaking just to keep warm.

Kiba was up in the lead as usual with Tsume at his flank and Hige just behind him.

The rest of us were lagging behind them, Blue was near my side while Toboe took shelter behind me to block the cold, trying to use me as a shield so he could walk better against the harsh storm.

And I could barely see with my eyes stinging with tears that cooled itself from the wind, but despite the blurry sight I could still make out Hige stopping and looking over in our direction since we were lagging pretty far behind.

"Maybe we should stop?" He called.

"No we're fine!" I shouted back, shivering and cursing as I rubbed my arms for warm.

"Ya, we don't need to stop!" Toboe shouted back, suddenly snuggling into me.

And I brought the pup closer so he could bury himself into my side, wobbling together like penguins to use both our body heat against the harsh storm.

"Blue?" I asked, turning my head at the she-wolf when she then took the hint, wrapping herself into my side as she shouted back at Hige, "We're fine, just worry about yourself!"

Hige though, ignored our reassuring voices, spinning around so he could call after Kiba who pressed onward despite our exchange.

"KIBA! WE SHOULD PROBABLY STOP FOR A WHILE AND WAIT THIS OUT!"

"We're not stopping!" Kiba shouted over his shoulder, "We can make it through this!"

"NO WE CANT, NOT WITH WOMEN AND A PUP!" Hige blanched, pointing back at us for evidence, "LOOK AT THEM ALL, THEY'RE EXHAUSTED!"

"I said we're good!"

"YEAH! ME TOO!" Toboe shouted, a bit more put off then the tough front he tried to show.

"You know he's only saying that because it's actually him that's tired right?" Tsume snorted over the wind as Kiba finally doubled back to hear them better.

Hige growled under his breath, glaring at the older wolf for not agreeing with him.

"Yet," He added, spinning his piercing golden orbs onto the white wolf, "Porky does have a point."

"We should keep pushing. We can make it for Cheza's sake!" Kiba demanded.

_Ah, hell's no we can't! _I growled under my breath as my motherly instincts kicked in when I heard Toboe whimper, trying to get closer to me if that was anymore possible.

I sighed, as much as I did want to find Cheza as quickly as possible I was starting to get tired walking aimlessly like we were.

And I knew that we would have to stop at one point or another, even if the white wolf didn't want to we would have to because if we continued forward like we were we won't even be able to stand when we finally faced the Noble.

"Kiba, we can't save Cheza if we're half dead." I called, panting as we soon caught up, "We need to rest!"

I really was starting to worry for the pup, feeling him shiver as his teeth clattered together, rubbing his arm soothingly in some kind of greater warm we could manage out here in the open.

Tsume looked around the area, squinting to find shelter for us all, suddenly taking the lead towards some make-shift cave a few miles to our right.

"We'll take refuge under those rocks!" He called, "Come on."

"You think you can make it a bit longer?" Hige asked concerned, though Toboe and I both knew that he was more worried about Blue then actually us.

"Like I said before," Blue began, passing by the larger wolf with a sparing glance, "Look after yourself, we're fine."

I noticed that Kiba wasn't following, making me glance back over my shoulder to see the white wolf appearing like a ghostly figure in the blizzard.

His golden yellow eyes one of the few hints he was even there, gazing out into the original path we had been taking, as if he was contemplating whether or not to just go after Cheza without us.

I sighed tiredly, "Kiba, hurry it up!"

Kiba looked up and away, as if hesitating on what to do before he followed after us.

The cave wasn't really a formation of rocks but a fallen camp, wide and tall so it kept the blizzard outside from entering but not the icy air that filtered inside.

I gazed around the group, trying to distract myself of the chilly air where I sat huddled in the back with Toboe and Blue wrapped into my fur, nuzzling just to keep warm.

Hige was over in the corner, close but far enough to respect Blue's personal pace as he watched over her.

Kiba was standing at the mouth of our shelter, gazing out towards the blurry world wishing to take someone under while Tsume lay over on the side, leaning against the threshold.

"We can rest here till the storm passes by morning," Hige confided, "Right Kiba?"

"It already has."

Everyone gasped as we watched Kiba gaze over his shoulder, wondering if the white wolf had gone bonkers to think we would even jump back into the storm like he wished.

**_"_**_Kiba we're tired not stupid, we can all see that the storm hasn't passed and we're not leaving till morning!**" **_I barked, appalled at his mere suggestion.

Kiba looked over each of us as if trying to confirm with the others if what I said was truth.

No one spoke and no one moved.

"Fine."

And with that the white wolf ran into the blizzard, disappearing like a ghostly apparition before our very eyes.

Sighing, I stood up from where I sat, surprising Blue and Toboe at my sudden movement as they looked up in surprise.

"Nai?" Toboe murmured, watching make my way to the mouth of the cave.

"You're actually going after him?" Hige asked, flabbergasted.

**_"_**_Kiba's stupid but I'm not letting him go out there alone because of it.**"**_ I sighed, gazing out into the white world like Kiba once had.

I then gazed over my shoulder, staring at Blue and Toboe, and I smiled softly, **_"_**_Blue, take care of Toboe while I'm gone.**"**_

And I noticed the pup's eyes widened while Blue nodded; reassuring me the pup's safety as I then darted straight into the cold depths of the world.

* * *

**_"_**_Kiba! Kiba! God dammit, KIBA!**"**_ I shouted, forcing myself blindly through the blizzard.

**_"_**_What?**"**_

**_"_**_AH!**"**_

I spun around, startled as I stared into golden yellow eyes glowing in the blurry world as clear as day, and I could have sworn I saw a twitch of his lips from my reaction, but it faded as quickly as came so I couldn't tell if it had really happened or I had imagined it.

**_"_**_What are you doing out here?**"**_ He asked, confusion etching itself into his voice.

**_"_**_I couldn't just leave you to kill yourself, Kiba.**"**_ I sighed, feeling my fur bristle and fluff to get a bit warmer against the snow that seemed to want to bury me at the moment.

If I did let him go then I'd be breaking my promise to Cheza, no I couldn't do that just because Kiba decided to be stubborn and thick headed.

I watched as his molten gold eyes slid over me, taking notice of the way I shivered before shaking his head at me. **_"_**_You're already freezing, go back to the others.**"**_

My ears twitched as I rose what make shift brow I had as a wolf, sighing as I glanced around the sheet of white that was the world that just kept smacking me in the face.

And I realized I couldn't go back now, mostly because Kiba wouldn't be following and I sure as hell didn't even know _how_ to get back, I couldn't smell a thing but ice…and more ice!

And then I gazed back at the white wolf through half-lidded orbs, beginning to wonder what it was about this wolf that had me pondering of his tactics and unsocial ways.

**_"_**_You know Kiba,**" **_I proclaimed then, **_"_**_Have you ever thought that maybe you never had to go through it alone?**"**_

Kiba stared back at me, as if contemplating what I said into greater meaning, and before he could say anything I began walking in a random direction.

"_Well, let's go! No use just sitting there like a bum.**"**_

Not even ten feet in my random direction Kiba announced, **_"_**_You're going the wrong way.**"**_

I froze half way and turned around, trailing after Kiba who was going west, giggling nervously,

**_"_**_I knew that…**"**_

* * *

"So this is Darcia's Keep." I hummed, observing the towering castle before us.

The castle was across a bridge on open water, the land it stood on dead and lifeless under the gray colored sky, and it was ominously silent, the withered tree branches creaking a fraction from the light wind that passed by.

It was eerie, like an abandoned haunted house than a noble's Keep.

But despite the eerie atmosphere, I felt something tingle throughout my boy, slithering its way down my spine and up, as if something I would never forget was bound to happen.

"It's were Cheza's scent leads."

"I know that," I huffed, glancing at the disguised white wolf before gazing back up at the castle almost warily.

"Do you think she's alright?" I asked dejectedly, wondering if Darcia had done anything to hurt the maiden.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to give him a chance to hurt her." Kiba smirked, "Ya ready? Cause it's going to get rough from here on out."

_Was Kiba…toying with me?_

I didn't know, but at this moment I couldn't have asked for a better up lifting mood before we were to face whatever was inside to rescue the damsel in distress.

"Like that'd scare me away!" I grinned slyly, puffing out my chest and placing my hands against my hips with an almost challenging gaze, "Let's go, we have a maiden to save."

* * *

Kiba and I slammed straight into the gloomy-like room, taking in my surroundings just as quickly.

I noticed Cheza standing in the middle of the hall, and there was but a single servant off to the side holding a purple crystal ball in her hands, ink black hair her tucked into high buns.

Darcia though, was the one I noticed most, he was sitting hopelessly on the marble floor, back pressed into the strange bed a vanilla pale women who slept naked upon with thousands of wires ducking and swerving under her that once gave nutrients to her beating body.

The woman had long, cascading hair of an almost silvery yellow hue that covered vital parts of her body, so long that it almost brushed the ground in curls.

I noticed that her lips were of a deadly purple, her half-lidded eyes blank and void of any light.

And she appeared so peaceful that it seemed as if she was only sleeping, but the air was shrouded in the scent of death, even the despair rolling off of Darcia's body was evident to my high senses.

I could only think he had lost his beloved.

"Cheza!" Kiba called out, relieved when he spotted the maiden safe and unharmed.

"Kiba?" Cheza called in surprise, spinning her head around in our direction.

A smile then fluttered across her lips as she skipped forward with a happy cry, "Kiba!"

And I smiled, vanishing when Darcia suddenly darted forward with speed a normal human couldn't obtain, holding Cheza's dainty neck in his fist as he held her up, choking her right above him.

"Cheza!" I gasped, shocked to hear and see the maiden cry in pain, gasping for air.

She brought both of her tiny hands around the noble's wrist, clawing and trying to get him to let her go as her ruby eyes nailed shut, tears gathering at her lashes.

"LET HER GO!" I snarled angrily, shifting into my wolf form as I then shot through the air for Darcia.

The noble reacted just in time, twisting his body out of harm's way of my deadly teeth and claws.

As he body sailed passed me I felt his free hand snatch the scruff of fur around my neck, tugging painfully as I yelped, using my momentum to turn me back the way I came.

I gasped, my body crashing to the floor harshly as I twisted and turned, scraping my nails across the tile floors just to stand from my slip up.

Kiba had watched with wide eyes as I was thrown past him, spinning a snarl on the noble.

"Let. Her. GO!" He demanded, baring his fangs.

"What is it about Cheza that makes you wolves so desperate for her?" Darcia asked cryptically, "I've always wondered that."

I growled, unsure myself either as to what it was about Cheza that tore me apart with this protective urgency like Kiba, so desperate to know the maiden was safe.

_Maybe,_ I thought, flicking back my ears, _it was because she was the second one to care for me since my time in this world…isn't that right…Wi-_

I quickly shook off the thought, knowing at that moment that I thought of the maiden…the flower, as my friend.

**_"_**_Cheza is my friend and she will lead Kiba towards Paradise!**"**_

"Paradise?" Darcia mocked monotonously.

He then smiled wickedly as he raised Cheza higher from the ground, "How can you even follow what's not even truth?" He demanded, throwing Cheza away from him.

I gaped in horror as the maiden crashed painfully into one of the machines that once held the dead women's life force in check with a sickening _'crush'_, gasping in shock at the carelessness Darcia gave to his own creation.

"_CHEZA_!" Kiba's snarl slipped to a look of fear when the maiden didn't stand.

My fur bristled and I could see my vision spinning webs of red as I shot forward, **_"_**_YOU BASTARD!**"**_

Darcia out maneuvered me once more with ease, not even noticing the noble pulling out an elaborately formed golden sword from the sheath against his hip. "Then death will be yours, children of the demonic night."

I swerved around and froze as the silver tip of the sword pointed to me in the middle of my eyes, his grin sending a chill down my spine as he said, "Let us dance."

I flinched as the noble pulled back the crafted sword, my sight of red swimming away the moment I saw the sword swinging for me, but such a tragic end never came when Kiba clamped down his fangs into the noble's wrist, swinging the arm back as he landed in front of me.

He growled at the noble who stared irritably down at his bleeding wrist, not even the least bit pained, just annoyed then anything.

**_"_**_Go to Cheza!**"**_

And I spun around, making my way to the maiden's side, my ears swiveling back when I heard a growl erupting, claws and metal clashing to indicate that a battle had ensued.

I nudged Cheza's unconscious form with worriedly, whimpering softly when she didn't respond.

Hearing another clash I glanced over my shoulder to examine the process the two had made.

The noble was barely wounded with anything besides the bleeding from his wrist and the thin cut crossing over his cheek while the white wolf was more profoundly wounded with slashes around his body, but nether seemed to pause so they could hurt the other and I could tell that this would be a fight to the death from the way they glared loathsomely as each other.

I glanced down at Cheza, but she still was unconscious, no hint of her waling up any time soon so I stepped forward to aid the white wolf when he suddenly snarled at me.

**"**_Stay with Cheza!**"**_

I froze in shock, watching as Darcia suddenly then dashed forward towards me; sword pointed for the kill as he smiled with cruel intentions for my end and ultimately reach Cheza.

I couldn't move for many reasons as I watched the noble come for me, I was afraid and I lost all communication to my body, but I also couldn't move because I knew that if I did then the sword would pierce Cheza.

I just….couldn't…I wouldn't move, not even a snarl or the flash of my fangs so I could repent with my own attack…I was…frozen completely.

Kiba cursed, sailing through the air so he could repeal the oncoming attack directed at me, making the noble pull back his lips in agitation as he spun on his heel to throw the white wolf off his person.

The white wolf landed safely on his paws a few meters away, growling admonishingly at the noble as I then felt my body began to slowly relax in relief.

Darcia glared at Kiba, and again the two charged at each other, attacking and slashing for the kill of their enemy: each other.

And watching Kiba, seeing him fighting to protect Cheza and me made this unusual feelings flutter throughout my chest.

Like guilt, it ate away at my body till I was feeling completely useless where I stood, feeling like a disgrace to let myself even be called a wolf.

And I sighed uneasily, knowing that Kiba would just yell at me to stay beside Cheza, but at this moment I couldn't bring myself to care if he did.

I…I didn't want to feel like I did now, being worried and fearing what would happen if I the noble did wound me.

I could feel this need trying to break out from within me, clawing its way at it my body until I couldn't take it anymore.

I bolted forward, taking a sharp turn so I could attack Darcia's blind spot, jumping into the air as Darcia twisted his body away from my oncoming attack, letting my fangs only brush his shoulder.

He then grabbed a fist full of fur from the scruff of my neck, yanking me back hard to sail through the air until my back came into contact with one of the doors, yelping at the sudden pain that shot through my back, falling to the ground like a lifeless doll that was done being played with.

**_"_**_Nai!**" **_ Kiba gasped, watching as I bit my lip and struggled to stand against the searing pain enveloping my back, **_"_**_I thought I told you to stay with Cheza!**"**_

**_"_**_No, I know I have to do this!**"**_ I growled, shaking my head in defiance, **_"_**_I won't stand by so you can get hurt, got it!**"**_

And I stalked the noble predatorily; fangs bore as I snarled at Darcia, his visible eye cautiously watching my every movement.

I couldn't take it any longer; feelings were swimming their way at me like a tidal wave, screaming and clawing their way through my body to help, to not let another second be wasted just because Kiba told me to…no, I was going to push until I couldn't stand any more.

Darcia turned around, facing me as he held clutched his sword determinedly, observing me closely.

"If you want death so badly," He declared, "I shall give it to you,"

And he dashed forward, not even giving Kiba a second to understand what was happening as I snarled, flying forward to meet the noble half-way.

And I felt the way the iron suck into the flesh of my hip, cutting through me like a giant paper cut.

I landed behind Darcia, turning around as he did, and my fur bristled as I growled at the noble.

I barely even noticed my flaring wound that began to seep with crimson red as I stepped forward, as if demanding more from the noble before determinedly.

Darcia then dashed forward again as I darted towards the side, glaring at the noble as met my gaze when the _'clang'_ of his sword crashed against the marble floor where I once stood before I landed safely away from him.

The white wolf then flew into the air aiming for Darcia's neck as then I lunged for the noble's legs, snapping my jaws so I could cripple him.

But Darcia jabbed his elbow into Kiba's stomach, flipping him over across the marble floor as he then swung the sword down into my shoulder, hearing the way the metal sliced through muscle and flesh.

I howled in pain as the sword forced me down, burning even more as Darcia yanked out the sword from my skin, ripping at the muscle as he then slammed his foot up into my ribs, kicking me away from him to tumble back at Cheza's sleeping form.

Oh heavens did it hurt, burning as I felt the warm crimson seeping under me and soaking my fur in shadows of red.

I was staring at Cheza who lay unconscious in front of me, unknowing of the pain and blood shed of this moment.

And I mewled at the sleeping maiden, leaning forward so I could bump my black tipped nose against her cheek when I suddenly heard Kiba shout my name.

I immediately moved from my spot just in time to narrowly avoid Darcia trying to slash me in half, swerving away avoiding the ultimate death had I staid where I was, watching as the metal crashed down against marble, sending little sparks crossing over its blade.

Darcia growled, vexed that he had missed a kill as promptly lifted his sword and sliced the air I once stood when I had umped away again to avoid a fatal attack.

Snarling, I glared at the noble, trying to not waver at the heated pain coursing itself within me as I winced.

I watched as Darcia stood straight, smiling as if pleased of the outcome of his position and turned to Cheza's unconscious form.

He spun the smeared sword onto Cheza's delicate neck, feeling my breath hitch as I froze.

**_"_**_Wait, don't!**"**_ I gasped fearfully for the maiden.

"I will end the very being that has left me with nothing but misery..." Darcia hissed, pulling back the dangerous weapon so he could end the maiden's life.

But the noble was cut short when the doors suddenly burst open, revealing Quent, a young man in a gray coat with short cropped light brown hair and a young woman with blue eyes and golden blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, wearing a lab coat against her small milky white frame.

Each one of them looked out of breath and surprised of what they had just walked in into.

"Darcia!" The women gasped, then seeing Cheza at sword point and sucked in a quivering breath as she stepped back closer to the younger man in fear.

Quent didn't seem to care for Darcia's presence as he snarled and whipped out his hunting rifle, leveling the gun onto me since I was apparently the closest thing for him to see faster than Kiba who was on the other side of the room.

_Ah damn…,_ I cursed, ears swiveling down at my bad luck.

"Quent what are you doing!" The other man barked in surprise when Quent swung out his rifle, he followed its line of vision just then noticing me as I growled at old man, "Cher…."

Hearing the younger male mutter the woman's name I clicked together that she was the one who studied Cheza before, guessing as well that the man next to her was her ex-husband...Hub, I believed.

Cher took her eyes off Cheza and looked down at me in surprise, murmuring, "A wolf..?"

Her eyes suddenly snapped up with Hub's as Quent cocked his gun, ready to shoot as she then shouted at him, "QUENT, WAIT!"

But it wasn't Cher who had stopped the old man from shooting; it was the black blur speeding across the room from the opposite corridor, it was Blue standing in between me and her former master.

Quent then hesitated as he saw Blue protecting me, slowly lowering his gun, observing both her and me, and seeing the unmistakable resemblance of wolf inside Blue.

"Blue..."

I felt almost sorry for the old man who had lost everything, including his companion that had the same blood of the animals he has been trying to kill off the face of the Earth.

Glancing to the side, I suddenly found the noble had disappeared along with the dead woman once lying on the bed where is beloved laid, and I sighed as the rest of the make-shift wolves entered the room.

"Hey!" Hige called, "Is every one alright?"

"What happened to Nai?" Toboe suddenly yelped, rushing quicker to my side than Tsume and Hige could.

I shook my head, shifting into my illusion as I then reassure the concerned pup, "I'm fine, nothing to worry over Toboe."

"Where'd Darcia go?" Tsume growled suspiciously as he looked around, only seeing the 3 humans, his pack, and Cheza.

And before I could answer a tremble throughout the Keep shook all with in it.

"The Keep's under attack!" Hub shouted over the increased noise.

"It must be Jagura!" Cher gasped.

"Jagura…?" I murmured, somehow feeling the way the name rolled off familiarly from my lips as another quake shook the castle.

"Come on Cher!" Hub then proceeded to drag his ex-wife while he scooped up Cheza in his arms, the Keep trembling and cracking again.

Even the ceiling had begun to come down and the floors were cracking apart with web-like crevices.

"BLUE!" Quent called over the dust as he searched for his longtime companion.

"Cheza!" I gasped, watching as Kiba tried to follow the maiden who was being taken away by the humans.

But the white wolf was blocked out from collapsing debris that locked away the other entrance the humans had gone out of, cursing that we had lost Cheza again, but knowing that the maiden was safe, at least with those humans.

I then nudged Blue to follow out of the falling building as everyone began to scatter out the last visible doors to escape from the crumbling castle.

And she nodded, following after me to the open doors when I suddenly heard a whimper escape Blue who had paused in hearing her former master calling out for her, whimpering at the loss of her family.

I stopped in the middle of the threshold, gazing back at the hesitating half-breed wolf, wanting to call out to her so she wouldn't be trapped to this falling keep, but…she was leaving her only family and I wanted to let her have her last farewell with him, something I wanted her to have unlike I did with my own family.

The sound rock shattering made me gaze up, gasping when I saw a large chunk of the ceiling break apart from the rest, quivering just above her.

**"BLUE!"**

The she-wolf flicked her head up, immediately bolting away from where she stood as the large boulder came crashing down, shattering the floor even further as more of the ceiling broke apart.

Dust billowed around the room, standing where I was for a brief second before running after the rest of the wolf pack.

We raced through the corridors of the keep, trying to escape the crushing cave-ins from above.

The white wolf suddenly pulled up to a stop, briefly testing the air of the conjoining hallways, suddenly dashing down one of the halls, declaring, "Cheza! She's this way!"

"GOD DAMMIT KIBA!" I shouted, dashing after the white wolf as quickly as I could.

The roof then caved in at the might of the debris behind me, cutting all hope of Kiba and I returning back to the others with a resounding **_BOOM-Cra-CRACK_**!

"KIBAAA!" I heard Tsume shout from the other side of the wall.

Listening as our companions shouted for us, but I didn't wait long as I shook away the shock, chasing after the white wolf once more.

* * *

"KIIIBAAAAA!" Cheza cried out from above in the sky, somewhere on one of the airships already taking flight.

Down below on the ground was Kiba taking the lead with me close on his heels, golden orbs trained onto the ships as his mouth lagged open in exhaustion, running to follow after the ships.

**_"_**_CHEZAAAA!**"**_ He called back when he heard the maiden's cry.

I lifted away my eyes from the skies and onto Kiba's form, feeling my heart skip a beat when I noticed that farther up ahead the air docks had broken apart, leaving a long fall should one even dare take a step off its edge.

And I knew Kiba didn't think twice about jumping off the air dock in hopes of catching the airship somehow, his golden irises never leaving the ships above us as gravity started to claim him from the momentum.

Gasping, I pushed my body faster as I shifted into my human illusion, trying to reach Kiba who had practically done suicide.

And I jumped over the edge with my hands stretched outward towards him, plummeting with the white wolf down to the icy earth below, very far, far below where darkness only laid as a bright pure light consumed the area as we fell.

**"_KIIIIBAAAAAAAAAAA_!"**


	8. Chapter 8 Memories

**Chapter 8. Memories**

* * *

I awoke with a low groan, fluttering my eyes open to the light of the outside peeking through small peek holes of… some type of plant made up of tall thick grass that was woven together at the top, like a tepee almost.

A small drop of morning dew dripped from a hanging tip of a stalk of the thick grass and splashed on my nose, making me twitching the spot as I sat up, confused and wondering as to where I was.

A sigh then alerted me, flicking my gaze down to see Kiba sleeping next to me in his wolf form, safe and unconscious.

I then padded towards the opening to gaze out to the world, noticing there was nothing but yellow dirt for miles around.

Somehow I was in the desert.

Confused, I tried to remember how we got here, but nothing came to mind but faces and names.

No places, towns, not even able to remember where I had once lived before arriving to this deserted land.

I tilted my head in confusion at this new revelation, glancing around again to see if I could find something different than yellow dirt for as far as the eye could see, trying to sniff the air when I then noticed my nose was clogged up with sand.

My tail flicked up as I began to freak out, running from side to side, slurring out, _**"**It's in my nose, it's in my nose, it's in my NOOOOOOSE!**"**_

Only calming down when I sneezed and my nose was cleared of the dust, giggling at my antics and perked up to see a bluff just a mile away.

It's large, rolling hill of sand stretching out, purely untouched of any footprints.

I sniffed the air experimentally, finding the hints of pure water bubbling through the air, telling me then when I finally noticed my throat ached, desiring the cool waters to clear its passage way.

Only one thing processed through me at that moment, the water was over that bluff.

I ran forward across the sand and unstably climbed the cliff with effort to get towards the water, relieved to finally be at the top, gasping in admiration at the sight of the small valley below that caught my breath away.

* * *

**Kiba's Pov:**

* * *

My whole body hurt and my head was pounding as I fluttered open my eyes slowly, grimacing at the sudden light my sleep lagged eyes were unaccustomed to.

From what I could tell light from outside peeked through small peek holes of… some type of plant made up of tall thick grass that was woven together at the top, like a tepee almost, sheltering the inside of its shelter with a cool shade.

Twitching my nose and snorting, I took in the scent of sand, with a light tint of water to it.

Looking at the entrance…..Or rather, opening, I noticed that there was in fact, lots, and lots of sand.

Somehow I was in the desert.

I didn't remember why or how Nai and I ended up here; the only thing I did know was the ache in the back of my throat for water.

It had been so long since I had tasted water…..

My ears twitched around as I slowly stood up onto my paws, turning around to address Nai when I realized…I was alone.

**_"_**_Wha- Shit, where did she go?**" **_I demanded, hoping she hadn't gone too far as I raced out into the bright world.

I winced from the bright light and immediately felt the heat of the sun beating down against my fur, but I ignored the heat as I sniffed the air for her scent, soon following after the paw-prints she had left indented into the sand.

It was easy to follow her scent despite the dusty sand blowing into my nose from time to time, making me snort out the little pieces of salt as I followed the trail up to a bluff.

It was a large rolling hill of sand that hid anything on the other side, but I could tell there were the scent of water and the distinct rosy dew scent that was all Nai.

And I marched up to the large MOUNTAIN 'bluff' of sand, when I reached the top, the sight of the small valley below had caught me off guard, golden orbs widening when I saw the sight beyond the sand.

It was a sight of lush green grass where the sand should have been just over the mountain of sand and rock; the greenery covered the land of small rolling hills that were nestled beneath the protection of gray white tipped mountains that surrounded the area.

Forest trees of all types clustered in large quantities here and there, giving perfect shade from the warm sun above and it all led to what my dry throat was aching to have at the moment; a clear outlet of an underwater stream.

A cool spring that was so large, it watered the entire area like a lake and from the way the wild life flocked to it was also the water whole for animals as well with its crystal blue ripples of tantalizing liquid.

My tail flicked to the side, sniffing the air as it came to the water, noting that Nai had come to this spring before departing to a different area.

And I drank my hearty fill, surveying the area curiously before bounding after the she-wolf once again.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

I looked out to the valley as I sat on my hind legs on the many sides of the rolling green hills of the oasis.

It was a beautiful and peaceful place but I still wondered how Kiba and I came across it, and why it was I could barely remember important things?

I still remembered the wolves, my family, even my friends, but the places they were in and how it played out was a complete blur.

It was like pictures had been taken to only show the person and the moment but not what was happening or the place they were in.

And it confused me even more when I felt as if I had lost something precious in my life, something I could probably never get back now either.

Webbed footed birds with black heads flew through the air above me in an arrow while I stared off into the distance, consumed by my thoughts.

_Precious,_ I thought narrowing my eyes towards the emotion that gently splashed against me when-

**_"_**_NAI!**"**_

I yelped as I was then tackled by a larger body, tumbling forward as the familiar white furred figure and I stumbled down the hill, landing at the bottom against my back as I was then pinned down to the ground.

My eyes spun, noting vaguely that golden orbs were gazing down at me before I cleared my dazed sight with a shack of my head.

**_"_**_Kiba!**" **_I moaned, still a bit dazed from his sudden tackle.

**_"_**_You shouldn't go off alone by yourself Nai; you could get lost or run in with other wolves.**"**_ Kiba reprimanded me with worried golden irises.

My ears quirked up, bemused by the full concern in Kiba's golden eyes, since it was very out of character for Mr. Runs-on-instinct.

**_"_**_I won't get lost Kiba and I haven't picked up on any scents that there are any other wolves but us around.**"**_ I reassured him, twisting around so I was gazing back at the lush filled world we had stumbled upon.

**_"_**_Kiba, how did we get here?**"**_ I asked curiously, gazing up at the white wolf as he moved himself off my person.

I wanted to know how exactly we ended up in this place and if everyone else was safe when, I supposed, we were separated.

**_"_**_We followed the others here.**"**_ Kiba vaguely explained for lack of better word.

**_"_**_Ya, but where are the others?**"**_

**_"_**_What do you mean?**" **_Kiba asked, his eyes lightening up in curiosity and confusion.

**_"_**_You know the _others_, Tsume and Hige?**"**_

Kiba's eyes were light up as he said, **_"_**_Tsume…and Hige?**"**_

I nodded, suddenly weirded out from the unfamiliar tone Kiba said the two other wolves names, **_"_**_Yes, Blue and Toboe too, though it might be possible she ran after her human.**"**_

**_"_**_Who are they?**"**_ Kiba blinked.

I gawked at him, **_"_**_You know; the _others _you were saying?**"**_

**_"_**_Others?**"**_

**_"_**_YES, OTHERS!**" **_ I sighed, getting very frustrated right now.

**_"_**_I was talking about those other breeds of animals we were following across the desert in the Migration to Paradise.**"**_ Kiba rephrased slowly as if I were the one not getting it.

I stared back at him blankly, too shocked to even respond to the white wolf.

What just happened?

Did…did he forget the others, or was it just a dream- no, it had felt too _real_ to be a dream.

So maybe it was that I had met them all before I met Kiba?

I mean…it seemed the most logical since he hasn't forgotten about me when I recalled everyone else, yes yes…the, the most logical.

Kiba then leisurely tilted his head to the side and seemed to think for a while before he said, **_"_**_Who are they?**"**_ …..Again.

I groaned, flicking back my ears as I tried to think and process this new information.

**_"_**_What?**"**_ Kiba asked noticing my unrelenting bewildered stare.

I shook my head, sighing as I twisted my head away from his sight and thought for a minute, trying to let my conclusions sync in, especially since I had cared for the pup and so it…kind of hurt to know I had separated from him.

**_"_**_Hey, let's do something!**"**_ He suddenly spoke up eagerly.

**_"_**_What do you mean do something?**" **_ I asked, staring at the white wolf dryly from his vague wording.

**_"_**_You know,_**"** Kiba dashed around in a tight circle in a very non-Kiba way, **_"_**_Do something! Come on!_**_" _**He repeated, nudging me with his muzzle.

I giggled, nudging him off me as he lowered his front half onto the ground, fluffy tail wagging excitedly from side to side as he stared up at me expectantly.

**_"_**_Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll _do_ something!**" **_ I laughed, following quickly after him as he dashed around the grassy bluffs, playing a light game of tag with me.

I was completely baffled by his playfulness, having never seen Kiba so happy and carefree before!

_What had gotten into him? _I wondered, chasing after the eased white wolf.

It shocked me since I may not have been able to remember places and such at the moment, I did remember that Kiba had never acted like _this_ before.

He was more neutral of his emotions, acting more mature, like a leader, but also stubborn when it came to what he believed in.

So…why was he acting so care free?

...Though it _was_ hard to complain with how happy he looked playing with me.

His long canine tongue hung out the side of his jaw as he bolted around like a pup just let out of the den after a hard winter storm as he stretched his legs to cover more ground, running around me in impressively tight circles.

**_"_**_Kiba!**" **_ I giggled as he ran around me, **_"_**_Chill out, dude, you'll run into something if you keep that up!**"**_

**_"_**_No I won't! You're just jealous because I can run faster than you!**"**_ Kiba answered, still running around me as I slowed to a stop to watch him go around and around me.

I was starting to find it annoying trying to pin him down so I wouldn't get dizzy.

**_"_**_That's not it,**"**_ I protested, puffing out my cheeks.

**_"_**_Yes it is you're just in denial!**"**_ He claimed with a happy bark.

**_"_**_Am not!**"**_

**_"_**_Prove it!**"**_

I then bolted after him and he gave out a happy yelp, dashing away, barely leading me now as we raced around for real.

I didn't care where we went, so long as we were running like hyper pups.

And we seemed to be evenly matched in running as the wind blew into our fur, turning my head to him as we ran.

**_"_**_See? You're not faster than me!**"**_ I shouted over the wind we ran against.

Kiba only barked in laughter back at me.

His happy expression was contagious to me that I couldn't help but smile back and let lose my own chuckle in delight as we ran on without a care in the world.

As we then descended down one of the bluffs we surprised a galloping herd of wild horses striding by.

The startled mares of the herd kicked up their pleasure lop to a full speed gallop with their defending stallion racing to the front to lead them to safety.

We merely ran alongside the horses to compare speed.

I watched in awe as the large animals pounded the earth under them powerfully and gained speed alongside me.

Kiba and I darted inside the herd to run along with them.

It was unreal to me to be running with a wild herd of horses, even if they scattered quickly away from us when we invaded the herd.

They were still beautiful creatures to see and run alongside with.

Laughing, we slowed down to put the horses to ease to show we weren't trying to hunt them and eventually ended up stopping at the top of a particularly large grassy bluff that let us to overlook most of the valley we had stumbled upon.

We each panted for breath, sitting down on our haunches and letting our wolfish tongues hang out.

Kiba caught my eyes a moment before his sparkled in mischief and he threw back his head to howl loudly to the heavens above.

I watched him before he stopped to take in another breath, **_"_**_Come on Nai, you too!**"**_

I felt almost free right then and there as we threw our heads back and howled in wild abandonment to the wide blue sky horizon.

Our voices echoing and entwining like a song towards the open sky and for the world to hear.

* * *

I stared up to the dark night sky, small twinkling orbs shining above that we called stars, lighting its beauty of the nightly world for us.

**_"_**_This is so amazing,**"**_ I whispered, laying down next to Kiba as we star-watched in awe.

**_"_**_Ya, and after all we had to go through to get here. Paradise is truly amazing.**"**_Kiba agreed as he then lay down next to me, never letting his eyes leave the beautiful sky above.

**_"_**_Paradise...it's such a wonderful place.**"**_ I murmured, flicking my eyes briefly into Kiba's direction, somehow mystified at the sight I saw.

I knew that it was wrong to think of it _now_ since I had always seen Kiba as my companion, a friend, and just a pack mate, but right then he looked...beautiful to me.

His snow white fur just seemed to glow under the stars, letting his golden eyes gleam into the night like molten honey, sparkling and dancing with the light of the stars.

I actually found it almost hard to believe what we, no _he_, had to go through alone before we meet.

Every hardship, every broken hope, and every silent hour and minute he had to endure until now, finally…to Paradise.

Smiling, I quietly sat up and licked the side of Kiba's cheek, finding it almost amusing as how he seemed to freeze while I lay back down, as if pretending nothing had happened.

And I supposed, doing what I did, was my own way of saying, _'Good Job,'_

It was peacefully quiet, listening to the night bugs murmur their soft songs of nature into the night, content with the natural songs of the world.

I could feel the way Kiba slid his head over the scruff of my fur, sighing softly when he did so.

**_"_**_You'll always stay with me, right Nai?**"**_

His question was almost puzzling, but I smiled nonetheless, knowing my answer fully well.

**_"_**_I'll always stay by your side Kiba. You can count on that.**"**_

Slowly, I closed my eyes to that declaration and drifted soundlessly to sleep in Paradise.


	9. Chapter 9 Understanding

**Chapter 9. Understanding**

* * *

_"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."_

* * *

I swam silently through the cool waters, keeping myself hidden in the flourish of cattails racing around the crescent rim of the pool.

I had my eyes trained on my target lapping water into his perched throat, watching as how his ears swiveled into my direction.

And I could have sworn I saw a slow smirk curving into his lips as I readied myself to pounce, and suddenly….I attacked!

**"**_VIVA LA FREEDOM!**"**_

But as I shouted the white wolf easily stepped back and dodged my attack, sailing past him and back into the water with a loud _'splash'_.

Slowly, I rose back to the surface in my human form, spurting out water as I glared softly at Kiba who was laughing at me and my drenched wet form.

"You could have at least pretended you didn't know I was there!" I huffed, looking down at myself and pondering whether or not I should shake myself so I could wet the white wolf for revenge.

Kiba chuckled, grinning at me as I pouted, puffing out my cheeks childishly as he said, "I did pretend not to notice you…for two seconds."

"Exactly!" I laughed, pouncing on him once more.

And I grinned in satisfaction when the white wolf yelped, but my revenge had caused Kiba to slip and being still on him, we both fell into the pool, crying out in surprise for different reasons.

When I broke through the surface of the water, I then found myself alone with Kiba nowhere in sight, and I knew he couldn't have left the water because I would have felt his movements.

"Kiba?" I called, furrowing my brows in confusion as I spun around for any sign of the white wolf, "Kiba?"

But it was quiet as I looked for the white wolf where I stood; I was so into finding him that I hadn't even noticed the figure reaching out from the waters towards me…until I was suddenly pulled under, yelping in surprise as it happened.

Immediately, I tried to spin myself around, successfully just rolling both Kiba and I around when he decided to do the same, and we laughed, splashing and jumping in the waters like children.

By the time we had finally crawled out of the lake we were drenched and it was raining, soaking our bodies even further, but I didn't mind the way the crystalline tears spread throughout my fur, shading it a tint darker than before.

I was just elated to be here in such a flourishing land, un-alert or worried of being attacked by wolves or hunters alike since we seemed to be the only wolves roaming these green vast lands and humans weren't allowed in Paradise.

And I kept close to the white wolf, watching the way the horses raced out of the open world and into the shelter of the woods, keeping my head low so the pattering rain wouldn't reach my eyes.

I enjoyed the feel of the icy droplets bouncing against my fur and the fresh scent it gave to the world, even the sound it made was soothing to my ears.

Suddenly, as if to snap me out of my relaxing daze, a howl pierced the air long and loud through the air, making Kiba and I freeze in place from the sound.

My ears swiveled at the undeniable wolf call, the feeling of tell-tell flutters of shock and excitement moving through my chest at the prospect of meeting another wolf here in Paradise.

_There is another wolf!_ That was the only thing processing through my head at the moment, smiling excitedly at this revelation.

**"**_Kiba…**"**_

**"**_Another wolf…**"**_ He murmured, gazing into the distance where the howl had erupted from.

I listened as the sound echoed, finding it easy enough to hear it bouncing from within the dense woods, calling to anyone for an answer in return, finding myself excited.

**"**_Nai,**"**_ Kiba began softly, **_"_**_Stay away from them.**"**_

I gasped in shock, eyes wide at what the white wolf had asked of me, **_"_**_W-what? Why?**"**_

I flinched when he suddenly spun piercing gold orbs onto me, the childish flicker once invading them…now gone.

**"**_Stay away from them.**"**_

I was shocked, I didn't know how to respond or even know why Kiba appeared so tense, fur bristling as another howl echoed into the area.

I wondered why it was we couldn't be excited for another wolf having found Paradise; I could reason that they couldn't be hostile if there's two of us, but then again…I couldn't really say they _aren't _if they are and just don't care.

'_Nai._**_'_**

I could feel my ears swerve down against my skull, still unsure how to respond to the white wolf when I felt this unexplainable feeling of excitement within me in the thought of even meeting the other wolf.

I just couldn't help but think…_Maybe it could be Toboe, Blue, Hige, maybe even Tsume and their calling for us!_

**"**_B-But…**" **_I began hesitantly, glancing up at the white wolf cautiously.

**"**_Nai!**"**_

**"**_Okay, okay!_**_"_** I yelped, flinching back when he suddenly snarled at me, **_"_**_I-I'll stay away, I'll stay away…**"**_

And I hesitantly looked back up, twitching my tail nervously as I stared into the molten gold of the white wolf's eyes, **_"_**_I promise…**"**_

Kiba seemed to relax, sighing as the heated glare softened into a honey-like color, brushing the black tip of his nose against my muzzle comfortingly.

I immediately knew just from this gesture Kiba hadn't meant to growl or scare me, he was just being protective, but that's exactly what had me wondering.

Why would Kiba need to feel so protective when hearing the howl?

**"**_Kiba…**"**_ I murmured softly, **_"_**_Why…why do I have stay away….?**"**_

And I watched as he paused, as if contemplating my question in any way he possibly could before saying, **_"_**_Male wolves are better left to not come near you,**"**_

….

…..Somehow…I felt insulted.

* * *

I gazed quietly to the cold world being incased by the tears of the gray skies, listening to the way they pitter pattered soothingly to the ground with its natural cleansing and nutrition to the world.

I couldn't help but smile, the way it just made music to my ears, a lullaby that just urged me to sleep like Kiba had, curled into the moss covered floor of our shelter.

"…_You can't wish it all away…you can't cry it all away…"_

My ears flicked forward, somehow entranced as I slowly stood, quietly padding out from Kiba's side as I made my way to the mouth of the cave and poked out my nose.

I shivered when a droplet slapped the black tip of my nose, making me bite back a giggle before I then sprinted out excitedly into the wet world surely turning slowly into night.

I darted through the pounding rain, yipping and laughing when I was far enough to not wake Kiba, jumping about and shaking my fur to feel more of the rain.

I just loved it, this freedom, this cool feeling of the rain seeping into my very being and soothing the depths of my heart.

I was completely…free.

And I adored it so much, not even thinking as I moved further and further away from Kiba, too content with my little world where I was free and unchained of the other desires, either my own or his.

**"…_Nai…."_**

I gasped, freezing in place as my head snapped to the side when I heard my name being called, gazing over towards the outline of the trees where it just seemed to get deeper and deeper with the darkness that swam inside.

And I tensed, seeing a figure step out, it was another wolf.

The wolf I was supposed to not even be near, the very one I had promised Kiba to stay away from.

But his presence had me curious, feeling my muscles relax as I stared back into his icy blue orbs that held nothing but kindness, stroking me with this familiar sense of security.

And I didn't understand why I felt that way, eyeing the large chocolate brown wolf disguised in his illusion, but he didn't keep a tight hold on it, letting me see past the bare skin and to the animal beneath.

He was as built as Kiba was, tail flicked up in the sense of pride and what the measure an alpha would take; his fur was tainted by golden patches that appeared as if the wolf had run through the night sky, catching the gleam of the stars into him.

It was so catching that I wasn't even cautious as I made my way up slowly towards him, maybe it was because he didn't seem so hostile as he watched me come closer, or maybe it was because of that familiar feeling fluttering through my chest…as if I had met him once before.

And when I saw him, this familiar feeling spiked something in my conscious, a flash of red fading in and then disappearing like the flicker of a flame.

"_Nai…"_

**"**_How do you…know my name?**"**_ I asked slowly, not even thinking as I leaned in to get a better look at the wolf.

And he smiled softly, but it never reached his eyes that flickered with this smoldering sadness as he stepped forward deliberately as I then took in the human part of him.

His human self was another familiar thing I felt like I had seen before, shifting into my own illusion so that if he did attack I'd at least have a bit of a better chance in this form.

He was a young male of at least 20 years, just a few inches taller than me with tannish colored skin that contrasted almost exotically to his jet black hair that messed over his skull, his eyes almost striking of an icy blue.

He wore a white tee underneath the sleeveless black vest he wore, the tight jeans clutching onto his long legs almost hiding away the black converse he wore.

And on his left arm he wore a black sweat band, crimson strips crossing over the hems and etched into it was a crimson, crescent, moon.

I knew that I should have been more cautious as he came closer, but there was this feeling about him that made me not fear if he did…almost…like I already knew him.

But that couldn't be right because this wolf was…he was a face I didn't recognize in my memories, none of them, no matter how many people were flashing through my mind to get a match on this wolf, but he was nowhere…anywhere at all.

"I…I should have listened…," He suddenly murmured, making me strain just to hear what he had whispered despite being so close and still coming closer, "I should have listened, maybe then…none of this would have happened…"

_What…wouldn't have happened? _I wondered, gazing up at the wolf as he was then just a nose away from me, looking down as he seemed to reminiscence on something of his past.

I had tried backing away when I noticed him to be closer than I wished, but a flash of memory had frozen me on the spot, seeing another flicker of what looked like flames eating away at a forest all around me.

"I could have protected you from everything..." His voice seemed to shudder, just then noticing he had his arms suddenly around me; shaking away the blurry vision so I could listen as the wolf spoke with such sad feeling, "From all of it…even when I promised…"

And suddenly, I saw another flicker of memory: a young boy stood in front me while I was huddled in the broken bark of a tree, blocking out the reddish light from behind him as his lips moved urgently, almost like an eclipse that outlined his silhouetted figure red.

"We could still be together…but I just…I just didn't understand, and maybe if I had left with you that night-"

I didn't want the boy to leave, watching as he ran off and now feeling the new way smoke entered into my lungs and the warmth of the burning forest licked at my skin, but even as I screamed for him to stay…he kept running, the only thing keeping me hidden was the promise he made.

**"_You're never alone…never…never…"_**

And it was so bright despite it being dark filled by the night, the inky sky trying to be touched by the red flames rising up like arms, as if seeking the forgiveness of god himself as it consumed the vast land of forest and its creatures.

"St-stop…please _stop_…" I gasped, not liking the way these visions…no, these memories, stirred fear in my stomach….guilt.

The fire kept consuming the forest bit by crackling bit, killing its occupants as shadows raced through its burning nature to survive…or maybe it was to kill the remaining ones trying to escape.

"I was selfish, and I left you to fight alone because I wanted to see them…"

I wanted the boy to return, shivering and whimpering when screams echoed into the starry night, seeming to already know who it was…and feeling even more disgusted that I laid there helplessly for the promise the boy…no, the wolf made.

"But…I should have known how much pain you felt then as I left…if I had staid…if I had listened…"

**"_God, please don't hate me…because I'll die if you do…"_**

I gasped, suddenly only seeing blood in my vision now, staining further and further until I was gasping for air desperately.

I hadn't staid like I promised, wanting to go find them…all of them.

_Who…?_

"St-Stop…" I whimpered, feeling the way my eyes dilated as I saw redder blood spilling through the air…I didn't want to see anymore.

There was just so much blood coming from the bodies, limped over in front of my younger person, shocked as their shadowy figures were being stained by the inky crimson of blood.

It was like a family, noticing as well the just born pups that were lifeless and had never even gotten the chance to see the beauty of the light, even the wolf I had made a promise to was there…and lifeless.

…My fault.

Only one person was left, straining to look up from the pain of their tattered and torn body, begging me to run with lifeless eyes that wished for me to live.

…It was my entire fault.

"**_Run…Nai, run…!"_**

"Maybe then…maybe then we could still be-"

_No more!_ I thought desperately, squeezing my eyes shut from the pricking tears of my memories.

I then shrieked loud and clear, unable to take any more of the memories this wolf before me was causing, pushing him desperately away from my person.

And I could feel the way I fell deeper into my memories, as if falling back into the darkness, tears spilling over my cheeks with each flashing red that I didn't wish to see from the very start.

_My fault!_ I whimpered as I buried my tear stained face into the palms of my hands.

And I didn't even notice the streak of white slamming itself harshly into the other wolf, knocking him over as the two colors tumbled forward away from me, barely even hearing the angry snarls as I tried to rid away the bloody images of death, the scent of smoke and gun-fire from all my senses.

I despised it all, the red consuming everything I loved from the fire consuming the forest to the blood consuming the bodies that were dying underneath my closed lids.

Even those people who had been chasing them were covered in sinful red…and I was scared, they were chasing me, yelling angrily with rifles in their dirty hands.

I didn't like these feelings…these feelings of fear, misery and the guilt eating me away as the younger me of my memories ran away to live…to live.

"Nai…?"

I immediately flinched back when I felt a shadowing hand hover above me, trembling and whimpering when I was then lifted carefully from the wet ground into strong familiar arms.

Immediately realizing whose comforting arms I was in I wrapped my arms around their neck without a second thought, sniffling as I nuzzled my nose into the crook of their neck.

Not even thinking of anything but the heat radiating off this person who held me.

A low growl then erupted through their chest before carrying me through the rain, away from the wolf that brought forth dark memories within the consciousness that had tried to forget.

And I could feel the comforting rubs of a thumb racing over my back along with the nudge of a nose against my neck, as if telling me I had nothing left to fear.

But I had so much to fear, and probably more in the future as I fluttered my eyes open, gazing over Kiba's shoulder as I looked back to the other wolf standing dejectedly in the rain.

His eyes were swimming with sadness and yet…there was this other feeling I couldn't decipher, maybe because of the tears and the rain blurring my vision, making it seem as if the wolf was suddenly fading before my very eyes…almost like an apparition.

"_We could have still been together…"_

When I heard the echo of his voice and then the sadness so evident in his eyes, I couldn't help but want to desperately cry out…and tell him it was alright.

Even if he had brought back horrid images of death I knew my body wished to have forgotten, but…I just wanted to erase the deep sadness within his eyes right then for some reason.

But I couldn't seem to move, to get my body to cooperate with my desire as my eyes then fluttered closed without restraint, listening to the echo of his voice as the wolf then disappeared from the world.

"..._We could still…be alive…"_

**…_Will…_**


	10. Bonus Chapter: Let me Ask

**Bonus Chapter: Let me Ask**

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

**"**_What the fuck is wrong with you?**"**_

Kiba gazed up as he paused from his drinking, rearing back his body so he could look at me with a questioning gaze.

**"**_What do you mean?**"**_

**"**_I _mean_ you acting weird for the past few weeks!**"**_

Kiba, despite being such a pain sometimes when it came to letting me go anywhere now a-days alone, was acting very strange.

Not in the sense that I was speaking about his memories, that I thought was fine for him to forget since it caused him pain, and my logic was that if it was forgotten and your own body is doing things it can for you _not_ to remember…then it might just be best to not even try.

But it's the fact that Kiba…has just been acting so _weird_!

**"**_Name something I have done weird then.**"**_ He said, as if expecting me not to answer.

Pft, as if.

**"**_Okay, what about that time you were watching me while we were running?**"**_ I proposed, **_"_**_And _then_ you fell into the river because you weren't looking where you were going.**"**_

Kiba just stared at me, either cursing that day in his mind or telling me to continue.

**"**_Or what about that time when that other wolf came around? And _then_ you wouldn't talk to _me_ for an entire week!**"**_

**"**_That's because you still went off to see that wolf after promising you wouldn't!**"**_ Kiba snarled as his fur bristled at the memory.

**"**_I just wanted to play!**" **_I cried out defensively.

It was true; I only had wanted to play, in the rain you see.

Having that other wolf appearing was not part of the plan, but it's not like I totally regret seeing him…he did make me feel like I already knew him, almost like a brother really.

**"**_Well so did that guy-**"**_ Kiba grumbled, glaring off to the side.

**"**_See? So you went a-wall for no reason.**"**_

**"**_Little fucker…**"**_

**"**_And- wait, what?**"**_

**_"_**_….**"**_

**"**…_.**"**_

**"**…_.Continue.**"**_ He nodded at me, obviously trying to pretend he hadn't said anything before.

…He _really_ didn't like that guy.

**"**…_Okay, well, what about this morning?**"**_

**"**_What about this morning?**"**_

**_"_**…_You were watching me…_**_"_** I stated dryly, **_"_**_While I was sleeping…**"**_

**"**…_I…always watch people…while they sleep…**" **_Kiba said slowly, almost unsure of what he was trying to say.

We both stared at each other, the silence defining before I finally said, **_"_**_Dude…that's just creepy.**"**_

Kiba's head drooped down in defeat as he sighed in defeat, **_"_**_I know.**"**_


	11. Chapter 10 Story of Past

**Chapter 10. Story of Past**

* * *

_Long ago in a world so kind not different from this one, you and I_

_Lived a child in a world so cruel_

_Numbed out by the pain by love I once knew._

_She had a family she had a life_

_She was sweet and proud like an angle up high._

_But she made a wish that tore her away from everything she once knew into a world to die soon_

_She cries she knows her mistake now and wishes to turn back time._

_Oh child so young, don't you cry, though your lost God is still kind._

_He gave you your freedom and a body so new, though still the same to carry on through._

_So wipe those tears we made our choice_

_But don't you cry..._

_We'll make it through and go back to the world we once knew._

**_- NaiOokamiSohma_**

* * *

_"We'll always be together,"_

I woke up with a gasp and shot up, looking around startled as I took in my surroundings.

I was in the cave with Kiba sleeping lazily next to my side.

Small pants slowing down when I realized I was fine, and what I thought was real was just a dream.

I sighed softly in relief and padded towards the opening in need of fresh morning air.

What I had dreamed was nothing bad, no evil, but it still felt like a nightmare.

One I had never dreamed of since the many days Kiba and I were here in Paradise.

I dreamt of a world run by humans like the cities and towns Kiba and I passed through, but it was much cleaner and not as polluted.

I lived with a human family as a human myself.

It was just an older sister, me, and a human mother with a very loving mixed dog and two tabby cats.

We were happy, I was happy; it was a world where there was nothing to hurt me like wolf hunters and nobles.

I loved my human family and had the most fun with my sister and cousin when we went to Mexico for summer vacations.

I loved it but I, like any other human with no care in the world, took it for granted.

And suddenly, one night that love was stripped away from me, leaving me stranded and alone to face the world with my own two feet.

It was torture and for a few months I couldn't sleep at night without crying or having the nightmare of my life falling apart.

It was even worse than when that other wolf appeared and I started to have flash backs of unwanted memories.

It just felt too real, the emotions, the touch, and the surroundings.

Every scent, every face, and every land was like a memory within a memory.

Or was it a dream within a memory?

I didn't care for how it was but I wanted those emotions, that pain, to go away.

I was wolf, not human and I wouldn't succumb to those emotions with something so surreal knowing it was nothing but a dream.

I sighed as I looked down into the waters that I had first drunk from.

My reflection showing nothing but my silver moon wolf furred self.

I then let my eyes land onto the reflection of the two necklaces around my neck.

I never understood how I got them but I kept them and treasured them as if they were the only things left to hold me down to reality.

Those many emotions of misery and loss coming back at me like tidal waves.

I shut my eyes as I took in a harsh breath of pure air to relax my body before I broke down from it all.

**_"_**_Nai?**"**_

I gasped as my eyes shot open in surprise and I glanced over my shoulder to see Kiba strolling down towards me worriedly.

**_"_**_Oh, morning Kiba.**" **_I greeted as I looked back down towards the water, Kiba's reflection coming next to mine from behind.

He was looking over my shoulder and staring down into the water as well to see what I saw but only seeing himself and my own reflection, his golden eyes gazing into my own reflection.

**_"_**_What's wrong?**"**_ He asked worriedly, suddenly taking a tense stance as he looked around, **_"_**_That other wolf isn't back, is he?**"**_

I chuckled lightly, he still couldn't calm down about that, poor snow white.

**_"_**_Nothing, I just had a bad dream is all.**"**_

**_"_**_What was it?**"** _He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

I stared off into the waters and then looked up into Kiba's golden eyes that bore into my own.

And I searched them, wondering if I should tell him or not.

_Would it be right...?_ I wondered as I looked back into the waters.

**_"_**_It was a cleaner but still a dirty world run by the humans.**"**_ I sighed, watching as the dream flashed leisurely through my mind, **_"_**_I lived with humans as well. It was for a while that they loved me, took care of me, and then suddenly...it all fell apart._**_"_** I grumbled, feeling the way my ears pulled back, **_"_**_I was stranded, alone; I didn't know where anyone or anything was. It was ruined and I had no idea where to go. It...Was lonely...I didn't think I could survive what the humans ruined.**"**_

I shook my head softly as the emotions tumbled back into me, wanting it all to fade away like every passing day and night.

Kiba gently licked my cheek and nuzzled his snout into my fur to comfort me.

**_"_**_It's alright, it was only a dream, and you're not alone. I'll be here Nai, and no one will hurt you again as long as I'm around.**"**_ He assured me, probably speaking in more ways than one.

I whimpered softly and buried myself into his fur, taking in the comfort that was Kiba right then.

With a sniffle I shook myself of the emotions and the closeness of Kiba as I rid the nightmares from my mind.

I then stared into Kiba's golden eyes that had turned mischievous on me, **_"_**_Hey, I'll give you 20 seconds to run and hide so I can catch you, ok, ready?**"**_

**_"_**_Ki-Kiba? What are you…?**"**_ I started confused by his sudden change for playfulness.

**_"_**_1….**"**_ Kiba started, scrunching his eyes closed.

**_"_**_Kiba, no I don't-**"**_

**_"_**_2…..**"**_ He continued with a smirk.

**_"_**_Kiba!**"**_ I snapped, feeling my muscles bunch up under me, ready to spring.

**_"_**_3…. You better get a move on it…..4….**" **_He continued, smiling wider at me as I snorted at him not running away to hid,

**_"_**_….5….**"**_

Anticipation jumped at me and I shoot up from my sitting position,

**_"_**_Argh! Okay! Fine, I'll play hide and seek with you!**" **_I yelped, bolting off through the forest.

I knew I didn't have much time so I ran around until I stop at the edges of the forests still trying to find a place to hide.

I panted, swerving around for a place, and then I looked up.

_What if I hid on the top of a high branch?_

Kiba would track me by scent and the wind wouldn't blow through the top, at least for a while.

I grinned and jumped to the high branch of a tree and curled into a ball, hiding behind many leaves as I waited for Kiba to find me.

I smiled, mentally giggling as I waited atop my branch.

* * *

I was starting to get very bored with just sitting here waiting for Kiba to find me.

I didn't understand why it took him so long, usually he found me with in minutes with that nose of his.

I watched the sky through the leaves of the great oak I hid in.

My vanilla eyes lazily following any bird that flew within my line of vision.

"Such a wondrous day, two fated lovers frolic and play. It makes a lonely soul long to stay." A haunting voice hooted close by.

I nearly fell out of the tree as I was jerked out of my bored thoughts, startled by the sudden voice.

**_"_**_Who's there?**" **_I barked.

The branch under me groaned at the unaccustomed movement it labored under my weight.

"The full moon has won the silver moons' favor, but what of the new moon? Will it show its anger? Will it chose to attack and take its place soon?" It hooted back.

My piercing eyes locked with those haunting black-blue tinted eyes that were pupil-less.

I growled lowly to hide my own anxiety as I recognized the bird immediately.

The last time it had shown up, it led the others and me through Forest of Death.

I didn't even care to broad on how I remembered that as I snapped at the bird.

**_"_**_What do you want?**"**_

"Where am I, who am I?" It spoke, "The mind doth try to seek the truth. Yet when we find it, what will we do?"

**_"_**_What are you trying to tell me?**"**_ I demanded.

"To remember, to forget, one does, the other frets."

**_"_**_Remember?**" **_ I echoed, eyes widening as I remembered Kiba not remembering the others while I couldn't remember places, surroundings, or even happenings.

"The heart will long, it will cry out its sad song. But the soul is captured in a vice, it is held in the clutches of death, cold as ice."

I looked to the owl in confusion, **_"_**_What are you trying to tell me? Whose soul is captured!**"**_

The owl again flapped its great silent wings and took to flight, dive bombing straight for me.

I moved instinctively from the attacking bird, but unfortunately, had rolled away ending myself to also roll off the branch.

I screamed surprised as my eyes screwed shut and waited for the ground to hit me.

I winced when yet another force slammed into me and suddenly, strong arms were under my shoulder blades and back holding me to a strong chest.

I blinked to get my blurry eyesight to focus as I finally opened my eyes when I felt no movement.

My eyes came in contact with mischievous blue as Kiba smiled down at me with an award winning smirk that clearly stated that he won.

"Got ya," He snorted smartly, lowering his head so human and wolf noses touched.

**_"_**_Ya, you got me,**"**_ I nodded in agreement, **_"_**_Wanna put me down now so that I can chase you?**"**_

He seemed to give that a thought, still not moving his face away from mine.

His eyes looked out of the corner of his vision as he thought, but then wandered back towards me and his smirk grew, "Nah, this game tires me."

I giggled. **_"_**_Course it does, Oh! Did you see an owl go by?**"**_ I asked moving away my face to look around with narrowed eyes.

"Owl? No, no owl flew by, why?" He asked, his smirk falling away and his mischievous blue turned to one of curiosity.

I looked around again and then sighed as I realized the mysterious owl was gone.

I shook my head, **_"_**_No reason. No reason at all.**"**_

Kiba smiled and put me down as he shifted into his wolf form, wagging his tail from side to side.

I smiled ready to speak when the faint sound of drums reached my ears stopping me from speaking.

Kiba and I looked around to see things starting to fade.

**_"_**_Kiba what's-?**"**_ I stopped short when I realized he was absent from my side.

I looked around in confusion.

**_"_**_Nai!**"**_

It was faint, but I could defiantly hear his voice somewhere from the falling world.

**_"_**_I'M HERE!"_ I called back but I still couldn't find him, **_"_**_Kiba! Kiba where are you?**"**_

I was starting to get scared being alone as Paradise fell apart.

Looking around I saw darkness to one side and a clearing on the other.

The clearing started to fade until it looked like a window.

Many views of different worlds lined to that side now, each a small window like portal to their realms.

It fascinated me.

Then, the owl swooped over me with a low hoot as it disappeared into the darkness.

**_"_**_Wait!**" **_I shouted trying to follow the bird, but it had disappeared before I could really follow it.

I looked around again as my heart thumped fast in my chest fear enveloping me.

**_"_**_KIBA! Where are you?**"**_ I called again.

I suddenly felt a pull to my heart and then at my body. I gasped as the pull got harder.

**_"_**_W-What is that?**"**_ I demanded, **_"_**_Kiba! Help me! Something's pulling me away!**"**_

It felt like someone was pulling harder onto my soul as if it was being taken to another place.

**_"_**_NAI!**"**_ Kiba called back, **_"_**_Just hold on!**"**_

**_"_**_Kiba!**" **_I called again.

I still could only see darkness, but I somehow could feel him close by.

**_"_**_Where are you?**" **_He shouted, closer now.

**_"_**_I'm here, follow my voice!**"**_ I called towards him.

Right when I saw Kiba I felt a tremor go through my body and my heart skipped a beat.

A small speck of light started to get brighter and brighter as it grew in size.

It suddenly engulfed me in its power and my eyes widened in fear as I felt a harsh pain in my gut and my breathing stopped.

**_"_**_NAI!**"**_

It was so bright, and yet it was still dark as everything disappeared around me.

_"Nai..."_ It was a faint female voice that froze me from my fear to a numb buzz. _"Nai...do you hear this one?"_

I spun around as I recalled who voice that belonged too is, my memories flooding back to me like a tidal wave.

**_"_**_Cheza..?**"**_

_"Nai...this one is glad...return to this one...Kiba...together..."_

Her words were starting to fade out in small spots and I was starting to worry of what was happening, and how could I even hear her.

**_"_**_Cheza!**" **_ I called out desperately but only silence was my reply, **_"_**_Kiba?**"**_

It was quiet and the bright light suddenly flashed to darkness once more.

It was quiet; there was no one anymore, no voices, no presence, nothing but darkness.

And suddenly my heart stopped when a faint female voice murmured my real name.

* * *

**Stranger's Pov:**

* * *

I brushed my human fingers against the fur of the female who laid on the straw mat of the elders hut.

She was beautifully familiar even in her wolf form.

Her and the white male wolf next to her from hours before been saved from their souls being lost in a limbo by a lone plant out in the desert from the priestess elder of the village.

The fire burned and shadows loomed the room in mystery.

The white a male, stood once tall and proud but was now fleshed down to the point he looked starved and almost dead like the female next go him.

Their breathing falling out normally unlike it had before the village hunters and I helped bring the wolves here from the request of the small wolf pack that had stumbled into the desert land.

**_"_**_Nai...**"**_

I jumped, surprised at the sudden sound as I posed into a ninja position until I realized it had been the male wolf just talking in his sleep.

I sighed in relief and sat back down to pet the female wolf who kept on sleeping.

My brows furrowed as I felt the realization of the familiar name that was murmured by the sleeping white wolf.

I leaned closer over the female to see if my suspicions were true of the strange wolf and brushed my soft fingers through her pelt and my eyes brightened at the sight of two necklaces along her neck line.

I gently picked up the small chains and didn't care much for the silver one as I looked over the golden necklace.

My eyes flashing in realization at whom this wolf was and why she was precious to me and why when she woke, I would never leave her.

But the question lay; would she remember me?


	12. Chapter 11 Reunion

**Chapter 11. Reunion**

* * *

My eyes shot open as I gasped, pain from the bruises and weakness of my own body making me stumble in dizziness as I tried to sit up.

I suddenly felt the need to regurgitate in the hollow depths of my stomach.

I let my eyes wander tiredly around my new surroundings; it was a plain home that tipped upward like a tepee.

Not much to it but the straw mats Kiba and I laid on, to the withered fire in the middle of the room, animal pelt handing off the side next to a staff.

I hissed in pain, wobbling to my paws and silently morphine into my illusion, standing on shaky legs.

Stumbling towards the straw flap door and pulling it back to reveal the outside world.

I glanced around curiously to the tall tepees that dotted the small area in a wide length that opened up to the canyon.

People seemed so free here.

They weren't like the city folk at any other town I'd seen thus far.

These people were darker skinned and tended to have long straight black or dark brown hair along with dark eyes. Only the old had grating hair to their age.

They wore natural clothes from animal hide, much like the tepees were made out of.

Bird feathers decorated some of their hair like charms, and they all seemed so happy!

Horses were tethered to long ropes to allow free movement, and others seemed to be walking around freely, even dogs were barking as they played with the giggling children all around.

It was almost peaceful, but I wondered how it was that I came to be here.

I could still remember the other place that resembled so greatly to Paradise with the white wolf.

That mysterious owl that played mind riddles with me and that voice...not Cheza's, but the other female voice.

The female who spoke my real name in that fabricated Paradise.

My head then began to pound, making me lean against the door from with my muddled gaze set towards the dirt ground. I felt so weak, tired, and just ready to keel over and faint right then.

"What are you doing? You should be back inside and resting!"

Flinching, I glanced up to notice Tsume, Hige, and Toboe all together in this village as well, but there was another with them.

A young female by the looks of 17, dusty reddish tanned skin that easily revealed a Mexican heritage, though it didn't show in her features.

She had dark brown hair like mine, cascading down other mid-back, and dark brown eyes that shimmered with childish play, but with a mixing worry as well.

She wore a fitting, sleeveless, gray turtle-neck with the hems reaching over the button of her thigh high denim shorts. Her legs hiding and being framed by the black and white stripped, thigh high, stocking along with her calf length black combats.

I could easily tell she wasn't human by her scent, it revealed to me that she was a wolf.

But she felt familiar to me; I just couldn't recall who from all the insistent pounding in my skull that was beginning to give me a headache.

"Wha-what?" I uttered, my gaze being blotted by black spots.

But before I could continue any further Toboe and the girl both cut me off.

"Nai, please listen to her, you should go back inside."

"Really, you're so weak and can barely stand straight. Go back inside, now."

I grumbled as Toboe lead me backwards, ushering me to lay back down onto the mats on Kiba's side, who kept on sleeping, might I add.

He looked so dead, though I knew that wasn't truth from the faint breathing that escaped him to the rise and fall of his chest.

Tsume and Hige followed behind the girl, just then noticing she was carrying a woven basket, food carefully placed within.

She waved to me to bring my illusion down, doing as she asked only because of this feeling...that I could trust her with all my secrets.

**_"_**_Who are you?**"**_ I murmured.

Her eyes glanced stared me down in a flickering disappointment, but it vanished as quickly as it came, leaving a lit mischief within them as she laid out the food for me.

"I'm Mina; it's nice to meet you, Nai. Your friend and you are very lucky to have pack-mates such as them to have us help to look for you two." She commented, waving her hand out towards the boys'.

Hige and Toboe smiled sheepishly at her words, Tsume being the only one snorted, but nonetheless hadn't denied anything.

**_"_**_O-Oh, what happened though? I have a headache and so I can't really…**"**_ I sighed, trailing off in sentence.

"Both of you had fallen to a spell of a special plant in the outskirts of this place, a limbo of sorts, which would have slowly killed you both if none of us had found you two." Mina explained with a pleasant smile.

It was a teasing smile, but also one of relief for me. As if she was thankful we hadn't perished in that desert.

She then ushered me to the food laid out, cautiously sniffing them.

And they smelled delicious, just delectable to eat.

I nipped my fangs at the sliced watermelon, eating the red juicy fruit while spitting out the seeds off to the side before going for the strawberries.

I was so intent onto my hunger that I hadn't even noticed the she-wolf stretch out her hand, brushing her fingers upon my head.

I jerked back in surprise by her actions, but she simply smiled playfully back at me.

Her arm still outstretched for a petting.

"Sorry," She giggled, "Couldn't help myself."

Twitching my ears curiously, I leaned back in to eat once more, letting the she-wolf pet me like she wished.

And...it felt nice, kind, even loving and so very familiar.

"You act more human than wolf." Tsume stated, narrowed golden orbs aimed towards her.

Mina though just looked up with a smile, mysteriously replying with, "I cannot help to what I have been brought up as and changed to during the years."

Everyone simply blinked in confusion to her words.

But it held meaning to me, though a riddle in its own way.

I truly wanted to believe that what she had said would be something I would have as well, and it made me wonder as I dipped my head to eat my heart's content, to who this wolf truly was.

* * *

The young she-wolf had staid by my side for some time, nuzzling and lying close, as if seeking a mothers love and reassurance.

I, of course, licked her cheek reassuringly, letting her stay closely to my side while Kiba resumed sleeping.

She was still so young after all, and reminded me much of someone I had once cared for like a twin sister.

It made me wonder more profoundly as the afternoon faded into night, small blue shades crossing and spreading through the sky, as to who she was an why she seemed for my attention.

But Mina was soon called outside to aid the hunters outside the village, being left alone to the silence with the other wolves.

"Why do you let her come near you?" Tsume questioned, making everyone gaze at him and then to me curiously.

**_"_**_What do you mean?**"**_ I asked.

"She comes to you like you're her mother, and you give her that comfort, why?"

I looked over that question, glancing towards the only door of this tepee as I thought.

It was true that I had given her, at the moment, a mother's love, buy she seemed so desperate for it.

And she reminded me so greatly of that person, that one I had cared for so long ago, so I couldn't help but give her what she wished for.

**_"_**_She reminds me a lot of someone I once knew, and I can't help it if she wants to be near me.**"**_ I replied, sliding my head in-between my paws.

"Who?" Toboe inquired curiously.

I smiled softly, **_"_**_Family,**"**_

_Family...**.**_

A faint grain coming from my side made my eyes travel towards the sound, watching Kina stir from his long slumber.

He took in a sharp intake of breath, watching him wink in pain.

He looked terrible, and I had to wonder if I had looked like that when they had found us.

To look so half dead and sunken in that the bones showed through the fur as one stood.

I then proceeded to drag the basket of fruit left over towards Kiba, the white wolf flicking his dim golden orbs across the room.

"Kiba!" Toboe beamed in relief, seemingly to want to glimpse the tired white wolf.

"We thought you were dead!" Hige growled incredulously.

_'Welcome back to the land of the living,'_ I smiled.

"And you still look like shit." Tsume smirked.

**_"_**_Toboe, Hige, Tsume,**" **_Kiba looked to all of them, one face at a time,_ **"**I remember you now...**"**_

"Now?" Hige's eyes narrowed.

**_"_**_He couldn't remember any of you,**"**_ I explained vaguely, flicking my tail to the side.

**_"_**_Nai!**" **_Kiba jerked up his head with wide eyes, gasping in realization before looking me over in worry.

…Okay.

I then nudged the food closer towards him, not minding the sudden worry he placed onto me.

Having become something I recognized since our time in that fabricated Paradise.

**_"_**_I'm fine, here. There's still food, I already ate.**'**_

He hesitated, but once I smiled reassuringly he began to eat.

My thoughts straying away into the still wonder of that she-wolf that resembled so greatly to her.

I could feel, small fluttering hope filling my body that it could possibly be her.

But if that were true, then I wasn't alone in this world, and we could leave to find a way back to our reality, our home, our world.

But, there was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, telling me, that this wouldn't be the end with Kiba and the others.

As if telling me I couldn't escape what I had begun with everyone.  
Something _big _was bound to happen, and I was already a part of it, I could feel that, and I knew, it was far too late to escape now.

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

I smiled pleasantly towards the occupants of this village, weaving my way through so I could return to where the silver she-wolf laid with her companions.

The she-wolf had given me great comfort like _she_ had, and I laughed lightly at this thought.

I could remember in any other circumstances that it would usually be me who gave comfort to _her_, mostly because I had to be the mother of my two siblings while my mom worked and didn't wish to even care for them like she once had cared for me.

Mother must have been tired; I understood that since my two younger siblings were very ungrateful and selfish, always lying their way through life by blaming me and or crying to get what they wished, always getting the more disgusting end of everything because of them.

But I didn't hate them…much, they were still my family, and I did care for them when they weren't little selfish brats and knew, at times, what they did was wrong.

But I suppose they only realized when _she_ scolded them and explained their selfish wrong doings, and I didn't understand why they would listen so easily with her, but she loved them and in turn they her.

I'm sure should it have been we had never lost our family she would make a wonderful mother, maybe even a kindergarten teacher; she just worked well with children.

But the fact was that I had to take responsibility at a young age, so in turn I would be the mature one while she, no matter how much older she was, would be the child.

But when we spent time together I always seemed to throw away such responsibilities, the two of us forgetting anything but the childish antics we did together.

But I supposed after everything, believing she was alone after so long, I knew she would change.

I saw that when I looked into her dark brown eyes that mired my own, they had contained the innocence in some sense, but she had also lost herself, that childish hyper girl I remembered, caged away to leave this other person who seemed to have taken life deep on her shoulders.

It was only natural of course, that she would lose such feelings, such personality when there was no one you knew who could reassure you that you weren't alone.

I sighed softly, but despite that all I was grateful that she was no longer alone, catching the little sparks of childish feelings still shifting through her eyes, enough to reassure me that she hadn't gone so downhill that I wouldn't be able to recognize her anymore or bring forth her once human self.

But I couldn't assume that the she-wolf was truly her, I mean- _No, no, it _had_ to be her, she was wearing those necklaces! _I reassured myself, recalling the two chains sprawled around the scruff of her neck, resembling to what I and her sister had given _her_.

And after all, the golden one had the engravings of _Shugo Chara,_ on its back; this world didn't have any existence of the anime so it _had_ to be her, I was sure!

**"Family."**

I froze to the spot when I heard the familiar voice, realizing then that I had been standing in front of the tepee all those wolves, along with her, resided in.

And I wondered, echoing that one simple sentence through my mind, why it was that her voice sounded so happy and yet so broken.

No, of course I knew, but it took all the will power I had to not run in there and claim I was her cousin in front of so many strangers, that would just be embarrassing.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

I stared off into the nothing of the air, dazed as shadows flickered across the hut as the fire moved about in crackling movement.

But then a faint smell that resembled that to cinnamon and dust mingled in with that of a she-wolf explained to me that the young wolf was hiding outside.

**_"_**_Mina, come_ in.**_"_** I called, hearing a nervous chuckle in response.

The she-wolf entered through the flap, everyone else turning their attention on the red skinned wolf, her fingers tugging unconsciously to the hem of her gray, sleeveless, turtle neck shirt.

"Heeey," She smiled, moving herself so she leaned against the wall, "I see your friend is awake now, by the way, I'm Mina."

_Was this wolf really her?_ I wondered, scrutinizing the disguised she-wolf carefully.

Her dark brown kept flickering from one side to the other, obviously not comfortable with everyone's eyes on her.

And her mid-length dark brown hair fell over shoulders in one fell swoop, thin strands falling in front of hair when she threw it back.

She wore a tight gray, sleeveless, turtle neck that stretched down over the neck of her shorts.

And the jeans itself only reached down to her thighs before her legs were then covered by black and white, stripped, stockings and calf high, black, boots.

A thought then struck me; one that I was sure would have her agreeing eagerly to leave the unwanted attention she had gained.

**"**_Mina, can I speak with you, in private?**"**_

Her eyes snapped up in my direction, wide and surprised as she processed my question.

And then when she finally understood she sat up straight and said, "Oh yah, sure!"

Soon enough, Mina had lead us the edge of the village, far but still close enough to run back if trouble came afoot.

I watched Mina dust away a little boulder, sitting down while I just slid to my belly lazily. And I could feel the she-wolfs gaze turn away and back in my direction, unsure how to begin a conversation with me. I sighed, "Mina,"

"Y-Yes?" She asked, straitening her back up to the sound of my voice. I briefly glanced at her, staring back into the dark brown orbs that mirrored my own, a flitter of hope relishing through me as I saw her eyes sparkle with a knowing look.

At that moment I felt and knew, I had nothing to fear if I asked her anything because I knew...I knew...she was _her_, the one who knew me so well.

**_"_**_Mireya..?**"**_

Time seemed to stand still at that simple name, a gentle and warm breeze floating through the area as I waited for her response.

And suddenly, the she-wolf propelled herself at me, wrapping her arms around me without any hesitation.

"I-it is you!" She cried out, a stutter slipping through when I heard her sniffle to the side of my triangular ears.

Burying her face into the pelt of my fur, feeling the little trickles of her joy filled tears streaming down her cheeks as my own body had frozen in surprise, slowly shifting into my illusion so I could wrap my own arms around her.

My own joy filled tears pricking at my eyes that slowly spilled over.

And despite the many tears and what one would believe when they saw us, nothing was sad.

It was a moment of shed tears yes, but tears that spoke of great joy to this reunion...this reunion to my only family in this world.


	13. Bonus Chapter: What are you to Me?

**Bonus Chapter: What are you to Me?**

* * *

**Kiba's Pov:**

* * *

_What am I to you?_

I had to know, because if you knew what you did to me you'd understand what you meant to me.

Why it was my heart raced by the mere image if your smiles or even the way your eyes sparkled excitedly like a night star, driving me mad with the desire to be sure that would never fade away.

And if you were to ask when it was, that these feelings had begun to develop, what would I tell you?

No, that was a lie, because I already knew.

Back then, when you had struck me the day we had lost our maiden, I knew, you would become someone special to me.

I just had never thought that farther down the road; you'd be _this _special to me.

Hey, tell me, do you remember when I lost my memories, had you noticed how eager I was to see each day with you?

We became closer then, even more so when I opened my eyes from that world and saw a weak and frail you.

And do you remember when you smiled reassuringly, had you noticed how my heart ached at the sight?

And did you notice, as the days rolled by, how your movements sang to me like a siren.

Your very presence calling out to me like a female in heat, had you noticed that, cause I'm sure from the way I stared everyone else had.

All these jumbled thoughts, do you notice how they come to me in flashes just to express what you mean to me, so emotionally, even physically.

And I'm sure, one day, I'd tell you when I get the chance, all these feelings within, but at least for now just tell me, just tell me for now, What am I to you?

...

_What am I to you?_


	14. Chapter 12 Thousand Miles

**Chapter 12. Thousand Miles**

* * *

It was cold as snow filtered from the gray skies above.

We wolves ran across the snowy plains with Kiba taking the lead and Tsume behind him with Hige at his flank.

Toboe and Mina ran alongside me as we took the end with the older male wolves leading ahead.

A sudden flash of yellow light took behind some gray smoking clouds, like lightening but it didn't seem right.

"Did you guys see that?" Toboe asked, staring up towards the sky.

Another flash spread above.

"I don't think it's the clouds that are flashing; they must be reflecting light from the ground." Tsume said ahead.

"Something smells like it's on fire!" Hige informed.

Kiba soon skidded to a stop at the edge of a small rocky bluff; looking out into the distance as the rest of slowed down as well.

Out into the distance the land surrounding the dome was blurred out by dust billowing around, explosions booming in the dust. Yellow lights flashing above at the same moment gunfire rang out rapidly.

"What's going on?" Mina questioned curiously, walking over to my flank.

"It's the stench of _them_," Kiba growled.

Mina glanced to me in confusion, but I avoided her gaze, staring ahead towards the destruction of a human city.

Days had passed easily until Kiba and I were healthy once more, and of course because of it we all had to leave the canyon village to continue on our rescue for Cheza.

I was going to leave Mina behind to rescue Cheza, and when the maiden was safe I would return and stay at the human village with Mina.

But when the day came to leave, Mina had stopped us and started shouting at me, not even letting me fully explain myself of my secret leave.

In the end though, I had agreed to let Mina come if she was determined to stay by my side to this very point of time right now.

"It's just humans..." Mina muttered, confused by Kiba's sudden hate.

"Their Noble soldiers, Mina." Hige explained dryly. His gaze set upon the human war between Noble troops.

"Does that matter?"

At her comment everyone turned to look at Mina with blank looks.

Mina's eyes went wide and she glanced around the group looking flustered and unknowing for the reason to the sudden attention.

I guessed that Mina wouldn't understand much of what we saw as enemies, having lived so long amongst people who didn't care if she was wolf or not, so I didn't blame her for not understanding.

Sighing, I gazed back out to the war, noticing a certain black tank rolling through the destruction of the city, suddenly coming to a grounding halt.

The side door creaked, sliding open to let out an armed soldier.

He wore a heavy black armor that shined from the flashes around, covering his whole entire body with its metal.

The armor looked almost new and expensive and I could only guess that whichever Noble controlled that army drained lots of money to have a strong army.

The man, I noticed, held a strange shield etched in with gold around its silver plate that hid the mechanism inside, and in his other hand he held a long sword with many encrusts, resembling greatly to Darcia's own sword that he had used back in his keep.

But, I knew that these Noble troops couldn't be Darcia's army since it was obvious, from his fallen Keep, that he had lost everything but his own title.

So it had to be from different Nobility.

"_Ignoring_, Mina's question that I will explain to her later," I started, making everyone turn their gazes to me, "Look,"

"Those are Jagara's troops," Hige noted, seeing what I was seeing.

I glanced to Mina and I smiled as she mouthed a quick, _"Thank You."_

"Are we going in?" Toboe asked the white wolf.

Kiba didn't answer in words, but simply in action as he bounded down from the rocky bluffs and one by one, everyone did the same, following after the white wolf until it was only Mina and I who had stayed behind.

"Well," I smirked, "Nice going smart one."

Mina huffed, smacking my shoulder as I laughed at her childish actions.

She crossed her arms over her middle, puffing out her cheeks with soft glare sent towards me, "Oh, shut up."

I giggled. "Alright, alright. Let me explain everything to you."

Mina blinked, curiously waiting for my explanation.

"Before Kiba and I were in that limbo and I met you again we had another person with us. She was neither human nor wolf, but a Lunar Flower."

"A flower?" Mina inquired incredulously.

I nodded. "Her name was Cheza, Cheza the Flower Maiden. She was the very reason why I'm even traveling with the others-"

"A flower,"

I glared at Mina and she shut up, batting her eyes in feigned innocence.

"_Yes_, a flower. A Noble named Darcia created her for the purpose of opening world only wolves could supposedly find: Paradise. She was leading us until she got captured by Darcia and then he tried to kill her but was that abducted by Jagara."

"Paradise?" Mina echoed in confusion.

I nodded. "Paradise is a new world in sorts. Lots of people though, even the wolves themselves, believe that Paradise is only a fairytale. It's no wonder why though, humans believe wolves are extinct, the wolves believe the flowers are extinct but for both...it just seems that nothing as wonderful as Paradise itself could or can exist in a world like this." I sighed, shaking my head slowly.

Mina gazed down thoughtfully, nodding her head to my own statements, as if she understood what was going on now.

"But," Mina began, suddenly gazing up, "If both sides think Paradise isn't real then way is Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe looking for it?"

"Actually," I smiled, "Kiba was the only one who actually believed that Paradise was real. Everyone else, I guess, just had nothing left and just tagged along for the ride. None of them, well maybe Toboe, thought Paradise was real. But of course that all changed when they found Cheza."

"Because she was proof that it might exist," Mina stated.

I nodded, "Exactly,"

Mina sighed, strolling closer to gaze out towards the falling dome. A bloody war within its own crumbling walls.

"Well that answers some questions, I suppose,"

Gazing out towards the war, I slightly nodded positively.

I had explained what I could to Mina without revealing too much, and I could guess with my explanations it helped her understand her question from before.

With those thoughts, I bounded down the bluff with Mina following after me, running through the snowy plains towards the dome the others already where.

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

What came with Nai's explanation did answer some things.

For one: why the Nobles wanted and even created Cheza.

It would make sense that they would want to find a better place and would create a being from that very land to show them or ask the way, even if only wolves could find it.

But as I glanced around, running through the destruction of the city I took in every little thing around me.

Armored men fired their guns to their opposing enemy or slashed through them with their silver swords.

Tanks fired, rolled through, or were even flipped over, killing everything they could.

Gun fires rang, fallen bodies lying limp on the ground with the fresh scent of metallic blood filling the air.

Buildings lay in ruin, dust billowing around most of the crumbling debris.

It was a war zone.

And it was all for one simple flower.

"Kiba!"

I snapped out of my thoughts as Nai ran over towards the '_leader_' of the wolf group.

Everyone appeared fine, but I then noticed a man standing at the side of them and he was _human_.

He had palish skin with harsh features and a brown mustache on his upper lip. He wore a long tan trench coat with a fuzzy tan colored hat atop his head. Hands covered by black gloves and he held in his right hand, carelessly, a large black sniper rifle.

Nai trotted to a stop at Kiba's side, following behind her to stand at her flank.

Nai glanced over towards the human and back to Kiba questioningly.

"We're going south." He simply replied, gazing out in said direction.

Alright, Kiba said south but from where I'm standing it looked like west to me.

"South..?" Nai echoed as Kiba started towards the direction.

No one gave any objections as they followed after their leader, but suddenly stopped by the human.

"Wait a minute! You're not going to really fight Jagara alone are you?"

He seemed almost shocked and in respectful awe, his question sounding mostly downhearted and numb, probably from the war playing around him.

Glancing towards the others, each one nodded, only Toboe, Hige, and Nai smiling in acknowledgment.

"I don't think it matters whether or not we're alone," Nai told the human, "There's someone we care for that needs us and we're going to help them till the very end."

The human stared back in wide eyed shock, while Hige and Toboe grinned. Even Tsume and Kiba held a faint smile upon their lips.

Kiba suddenly nudged a hand against her hip, and she smiled softly, seeming to understand his gesture. And just like that, one by one, everyone went south as I followed last. Leaving behind the human along with the crumbling city far behind me.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Night came and went and we continued to cross through snow covered plains. The snow long ago stopped falling.

It was hard to tell though whether or not if it were afternoon, the gray skies and cold air sweeping over us.

Ahead in the lead, Kiba jogged to a stop, gazing ahead over an icy cliff as the rest of us stopped to catch our breath.

Down below, the ice bobbed and crushed against one another in the small currents of the water beneath us.

The ice stretched on and on, making a daunting picture for us all.

"Is it the ocean?" Toboe awed from my side.

"It's an ice flow." The white wolf explained.

"We're not really gonna cross this are we?" Mina asked, watching as some of the ice flats crashed against one another.

"It's the only way to cross it," he said.

Mina stepped back unsurely as Tsume leaped down and started walking across the ice that split and cracked around him.

He carefully avoided the large cracks in the thick ice and stood on a flat that was larger than the rest to look back at the rest of us who waited and watched from above, "We cross it."

Kiba followed without a word, Hige following behind while I chose to wait for Toboe and Mina, making sure they got across alright.

I urged them onward to follow the others.

Mina landed down swiftly on the ice, trotting after the boys' while Toboe slipped on the slippery surface and his hand caught in the icy water.

He yelped and drew back suddenly as I just then touched the surface of the ice.

"AH! That's _cold_!"

"Well of course! You know there's water under the ice, right?" Hige teased.

"YEAH!" Toboe shouted fighting back a blush, "Of course I knew that!"

He quickly followed and leaped over the cracks of the ice to catch up, then passing by the others giddily. "Come on! It's not that cold, this feels great! Let's get going!" Toboe called back as the others stared dumbly as I leaped over, approaching and watching the young wolf dash off.

"Come on guys!"

"What the hell is up with him? It's _freezing_!" Hige groaned.

Kiba started onto a trot after the youthful wolf, signaling for us to follow as Mina took a spot at my side, "You don't think he's gonna slip again, do you?"

"I WON'T SLIP AGAIN!" Toboe barked back.

I snorted, giggling at the dumbfounded look on Mina's face.

* * *

As the day wore on, Kiba and the others took the lead up front once again, Mina and Toboe lagging far behind me.

Kiba, Tsume, and Hige all leaped over a large gap in the ice from one iceberg to another, followed behind them before waiting for the other two.

Toboe and Mina both skidded to a stop, gazing down the trench, the gapping split in the ice created all the way down to the black icy waters.

Both gulped, intimidated by the height.

"Hey Nai, come back over here and carry me!" Mina called over, gaining Toboe's attention so he wouldn't have to gaze down at the height.

"What? Why?"

"Cause if we don't make it I'll have you to break my fall." Mina said as if it was obvious.

"…Well I feel the love." I sighed.

"Come on you two!" Hige called over.

"I WAS GETTING READY TO!" Toboe bit back as he backed away determinedly from the gap to get a running start.

Mina watched him and shrugged, copying his example.

"Getting ready for what?" Hige muttered, looking to Tsume who shook his head.

Toboe and Mina sprang to full speed, lunging with all their might across the gap.

But they used too much force however and were unable to stop themselves from sliding as they landed and came to a crashing stop.

We all winced as we heard them running smack into something hard.

"I'm fine!" Toboe insisted, shooting back up to his feet as Mina groaned.

"Speak for yourself…"She muttered.

Toboe blinked and plucked a dried up bone from his head, "A bird bone?"

He looked around to see that he had crashed into a skeleton near the ice formation he and Mina ran into.

Mina noticed this and kicked herself back to put some distance from the bones, her nose scrunched up in a faint discomfort.

Hige plucked the bone from the pup to inspect it, "Hm...Not even a single sign of meat left on it." He sighed dejectedly as his stomach groaned.

"We'll find something in the town ahead. It shouldn't be too much longer." Kiba reassured knowingly.

"That means we need to get out of this icy hell quicker then." Tsume groused.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Toboe shot forward once again.

* * *

We wolves pressed onward across the ice.

Kiba plodding strongly in the lead, keeping a quick pace for the rest of us to follow.

Hige was at his flank, Tsume following at his own pace but remained close to the other two.

Toboe however had begun to lag behind a good distance.

He tiredly ran a few dozen meters back from the rest with Mina and me who stayed back so he wouldn't be alone and separated completely.

As I continued to urge him onward I noticed Toboe was nearing exhaustion, but he refused me to offer to stop the others for him.

He refused no mercy and continued to press onward, making me start to worry.

Yet another gap in the ice came up, this one was so wide that we'd have to jump from small ice flat to small ice flat like rocks across a stream. Except these were no sturdy rocks, but slippery floating ice.

Tsume and Hige followed Kiba's easy lead as he leapt gracefully from one flat to the next, barely disturbing the ice cold water beneath the flats.

They turned and waited when each reached the other side no problem and waited for the rest of us.

"Hey, runt! You're dragging behind again!" Hige called out.

"I know, I KNOW!" Toboe rasped irritated.

Mina and I glanced to each other and I shook my head, sighing.

"HEY! WHICH ONE OF YOU IS WOUNDED?" Hige called out as we reached the gap the others had just crossed.

I gazed at Mina and Toboe, looking as confused as I was when Mina suddenly gasped, "Toboe!"

I then noticed the small wound on Toboe's left arm, the deep red crimson trickling down his skin.

Toboe quickly covered the wound. "It's just a scratch, I'll be fine!" He insisted.

"Don't be silly!" Mina huffed, "You're bleeding; now let me just-"

"NO!" Toboe cried, out pulling away from her childishly.

"Toboe," I sighed, "Let her at least just _try _to stop the bleeding."

"No, I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." Toboe brushed off '_maturely_', shakily leaping over to the very first flat off the shore.

He didn't land evenly and it wobbled the ice under him.

He yelped, trying to ease the wobbling by spreading out his limbs all over it as best as he could.

"Careful!" Mina called.

"Don't rush, Toboe." I added in.

"I'm fine," He insisted, a bit softer than before.

Toboe leapt to another one while Mina and I hopped across to the one he was just on.

For every leap Toboe made we hopped onto the flat he left.

By the time Mina and I reached a more solid ice berg in the middle Toboe had lost his footing on its slanted surface.

I quickly caught his arm while Mina got his collar, right before he touched the water, but a few drops of his blood dripped into the cold waters below.

A sudden chill ran up my spine.

I felt a deep tremor in the ice beneath me, a low rumble coming from the water.

Instincts howled at me to get to solid ground, but I wouldn't leave Mina or Toboe as the pup scrambled up the small, but slippery slope the iceberg had.

We pulled him up from the water just as something very large and very powerful shot out of the water like a dolphin, leaping out of it.

The beast roared as it flung itself to the side toward the small iceberg, looking feeble in comparison to its massive size.

Its sheer weight crushed the ice and sent us startled wolves sputtering in the icy depths.

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

My mind was clouded over before I realized I was unbearably cold and unable to breathe.

I noticed Toboe out of it as well not to far off in the water near me and I swam for him to drag him to the surface.

When I had hooked my hand around his arm I was about to look for Nai when I felt the current, of the massive body that crushed the iceberg slam into the water a little ways off, move around us.

I panicked, fighting Toboe's and my way to the surface.

Once we breached it we both gasped for air, Nai then cut through the surface coughing and turning this way and that in surprise as she asked, "What just happened?"

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Kiba barked in fear, being held back from jumping in by Hige while Tsume rushed to get as close as possible to us near-drowned wolves while still being safe on solid ice.

I nudged the sputtering Toboe toward Tsume so he'd get the hint, but we were cut off by the massive beast from below, swimming in front of us and stalking us predatorily.

"Go back and get on any piece of ice you can find!" Nai barked at us.

"What about you?" Toboe yelped.

"I can swim-MINA!"

A sudden dark shadow from under the water began to gather around Toboe and me.

Every hair on my body stood in alarm.

My dark brown eyes darted to Toboe who was in the middle area where, AKA, the teeth were!

"Holy-!" I cursed; using all the strength I could muster to grab the collar of Toboe's shirt and pitch him as hard as I could out of the water.

Surprisingly, the young wolf sailed through the air, landing ungracefully in a heap on a sturdy ice flat a safe distance from immediate danger, groaning from the hard impact to the hard cold biting ice.

Kiba cried out as the massive beast once again breached the surface, shooting its mammoth body into the air.

I was able to get a good look at it as it flung Nai and I out of the water, like a dolphin would with its play toy, but this was no dolphin.

It was a mammoth sized walrus!

Its body covered in scars and wrinkles of fat all over its tough hide speaking of how many ageing years it must have spent serving these unforgiving icy drifts.

My heart nearly stopped as we flew in the air above the massive walrus's head, just shy of getting too close to its jaws that were 3 times our size.

Our screams intertwined as I got a close up view of the massive whiskery muzzle of the walrus and it's larger than life and sharper than knife tusks.

My booted feet kicked out as I felt gravity pull me downward towards the offending jaws that snapped at us like a hungry shark, as if we were dangled treats.

But it was one of Nai's boots that rammed right under its sensitive nose, causing the beast to convulse instinctively.

It lost its balance and rammed unexpectedly into the icy sea, once again hiding in the dark depths.

Nai and I plopped into the water after it, a mere pebble compared to the boulder that just splashed back in.

We burst to the surface with a lung-hearty gasp for air just off the ice where Toboe shivered in shock and cold at what was happening.

The young wolf scrambled to reach us, dragging us out of the freezing water before the beast came again.

"We have to get to the others," Nai coughed, "It's trying to cut us off."

"How?" Toboe whimpered, his teeth clattering.

His honey gold eyes shifted nervously about the dark depths of the water, "It's faster than us in the water."

"There!" Hige shouted, pointing a few meters down the right.

We looked up to see the ice lift high off the water, making a small ice formation that had fallen from the rest lay between the two like a tree fallen bridge.

"It can't reach you up there from the water!"

Kiba bolted at the sight of the bridge.

"This way, Nai! Over here!" Kiba called when he reached it, "Cross the ice!"

_Well I feel the care_, I thought as we quickly followed, noticing the dark shadow of the walrus following us, trying to determine what we were doing.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

"Hurry you two," I urged for good measure.

When we reached the ice 'bridge' we stared dauntingly at it.

It was very…._Very_ skinny for a bridge.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mina nearly squeaked with wide eyes.

"Just GO!" I barked.

Toboe and Mina gulped as they slowly walked out onto it.

The walrus underneath seemed to catch on.

It leaped out of the water and snapped its massive jaws upward toward the bridge a few feet out of reach, the air currents of its hot breath dancing on their skin as it ruffled their hair.

Toboe cried out in fear and Mina started to wobble, both no longer able to think straight from the cold-biting fear.

"Don't look down!" I demanded from the two, placing a warm hand on the pups shoulder, "Just keep going, you're almost there."

Mina whimpered, slowly making her way across the bridge again, continuing onward as I had asked.

I then let go of Toboe, putting some distance and spreading out or initial weight a bit once we reached the middle, so we didn't strain the ice bridge too much.

Mine reached out her hand and Hige pulled her to safety, Toboe nearly running the rest of the way when the Walrus had snapped at him a third time, the tip of its muzzle lightly nudging the underside of the bridge.

Mina pulled the pup to safety, turning around to see my progress.

I was sliding closer to Kiba, almost touching me when the unthinkable happened.

**…**

With a final thrust out of the water, the massive mammoth of a walrus surged out of the water and used its full size to smash the ice of the feeble bridge so high up, shattering it instantly.

I could see the struck horror on Kiba's face.

His blue eyes widening in fear and his normally pale skin turned a papery white.

I felt the ice shatter right out from under me, my eyes flicking up towards Kiba in wide eyed disbelief, feeling gravity start to take me.

A faint gasp escaped me, my arm stretched out towards him in some kind of hopes that I could still survive.

"_NAI_!"


	15. Chapter 13 Animal I have become

**Chapter 13. Animal I have Become **

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

My heart pounded in my chest, trying to slow down to normal when my wide dark brown orbs registered that Kiba had grasped Nai's wrist tightly, having her dangle while the bridge and the raged walrus splashed to the water below.

The bridge had fallen after the walrus, making it potentially dangerous for the massive beast to linger, seeming to have swum off for now.

Nai's wet, slippery, cold skin shivered underneath Kiba's firm and desperate hold while the rest of us quickly moved to help Kiba pull her up.

"Just hang in there a bit longer!" Kiba strained out as we helped Nai over the cliff.

As soon as she was back to safety, Kiba gathered her into his arms, holding her close, much to her surprise, "No more swimming for you in the ocean!" He exclaimed hurriedly.

"Well, we won't have to worry about that for a while." Nai admitted sheepishly.

The ice beneath us suddenly trembled.

Curious, I looked over the ledge as Tsume did the same, noticing the walrus was ramming at a weak point to the large block of an ice cliff we were on.

It was trying to take us all down now!

"MOVE!" Tsume shouted, shoving us into action, "He's takin' this damn thing down into the ocean!"

"Is there any way to avoid him?" Hige called, running form the danger.

Kiba held onto Nai, as if to make sure she wouldn't pull another unwanted stunt again.

"No, he can attack anywhere if he can take down this part of the ice. It's the thickest and if he can break it..." Nai gulped.

"We're epically screwed!" I summed up, groaning.

"We'll spread out," Kiba ordered.

I wobbled as yet another tremor shook the ice from the beast that perused us, Kiba dashing out to the thinner ice with Nai. From a distance, the rest of us followed.

I was horrified from the large tremors that shook beneath us, but oddly, the tremors suddenly stopped. But no one stuttered in their escape across the thin ice.

As another tremor shook the ice Toboe yelped, making me glance over my shoulder towards him.

The kid had stumbled on his feet and tumbled to the ice beneath him, stumbling to a stop.

"Toboe!"

Another tremor shook much closer than before, freezing the young wolf in place. It was all he could do but stare in fear when the mammoth of a walrus burst through the ice behind him, not even 15 feet away from where he had stumbled and still laid from his fumble.

The ancient, blubbery beast looked at the young wolf with its one good red eye, the other scarred from a past battle.

Its tusks that were surly once ivory were now a sickening off-beige color with cracks and cuts lining them. It reared its ugly head when it saw the young wolf and bawled out a battle cry.

The male wolves were on it before it could even make its way towards the young wolf that had yet to move.

And then Nai ran past me in a swift blur, making me gasp and abruptly follow her.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

I went down on my knees next to Toboe, Mina pausing around my side so she could listen.

I watched as Tsume leaped first onto the animals hide, his claws digging into the tough that barely left a scratch.

Hige's fangs also tried to bite into the usually softer skin just below the head, but even he couldn't land a cut through the skin!

Kiba danced around the wild beast, trying to confuse it and lead the walrus away from Mina, Toboe and I.

But when the beast took one look at us it seemed to have gathered a lock on us, a warning growl escaping my form.

Its massive flippers shoved Tsume and Hige off its back, running Kiba from its way; even though all 3 wolves put up a fight to keep it off path, it just didn't seem to want any of it.

I bent closer to Toboe, signaling Mina to bend down so they could hear over the bawls the mad creature screamed in its rage.

"Follow my lead and run when I do!" I then bolted for the cover of a nearby ice formation that stuck out from the rest.

Shifting into my wolf and using my claws to dig rapidly at the small overhang created at its base.

I didn't get very deep when I felt the overwhelming shadow of the beast hovering over my back, shoving Mina inside the small burrow I aimed to cover myself as well when I caught wind of a faint '_wush_' of air, making me roll to the right as a tusk then slammed into the ice, cracking the spot I was standing on just moments before.

The walrus splintered the ice, pulling out its tusk and aiming for me again as I rolled to the other side, avoiding its lengthening knife.

This process seemed to happen a few more times until the large beast moved too quickly at some point that I hadn't time to move, yelping in shock when the tusks came down.

I felt a hot gust of air hit my human face, slowly opening my eyes I hadn't known I had closed at that second, staring with wide eyed fear from the close proximity of the beast just inches from me.

His tusks were slammed on either side of me, and because of the width they never reached my body, much to my relief.

As the beast snarled, tugging at the large knives for another attack, I then felt a soft hand fall upon my shoulder and the walrus pause, staring at a wary Mina who then suddenly poked his open eye.

The walrus reared back in surprise, crying out from the sudden assault to his only good eye as Mina yanked me inside the burrow.

Enraged, the walrus banged itself against the small, sturdy ice formation to try and bring it down on top of us.

I winced at the bangs as the small burrow shook and I looked up at Mina surprised, "Did you just poke it in the _eye_?"

Mina laughed nervously. "Yes! Y-yes I did."

Suddenly the banging stopped as light barely filtered into the hole, making me gaze back towards the door, noticing that Kiba's large and white bristled furred body had covered the opening, shielding us.

And just like that, I heard a splitting scream of pain come from Kiba's form and fresh blood wafted inside.

"KIBA!"

I couldn't see anything from Kiba's back covering the hole, but anyone could tell something had happened and was still happening to him.

I whimpered as Mina was now screaming in terror, horrified by the sounds and smell of blood, not used to this experience.

I curled her to my body reassuringly, letting her hide herself from the world as the roof was beginning to crack.

I knew it was a matter of time before ether the monster found its way to us or the ice formation would cave in over us, either way to me seemed painful.

A sudden howl of rage rang into the air and suddenly changed course to the walrus's rumble of surprised pain.

I could hear the walrus bang himself against the ice, falling under the sea beneath as the ice cracked and tumbled in.

Thinking it was safe now I nudged Kiba's back to let us out, and as soon as he moved I coaxed Mina to escape first and myself last.

I glanced around cautiously, the thin rays of light visible to me now of the world, and I gasped, seeing that the walrus had dug its tusk into Kiba's thigh, crimson blood seeping through the leather of his jeans, trickling down around him.

"Kiba?"

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

Nai whimpered worriedly from the white who had been stabbed in his thigh and was bleeding profoundly.

I wondered as Tsume and Hige resurfaced from the icy water, gasping for air, but otherwise unharmed; how it was that Nai could possibly wish to continue on this journey.

I didn't understand it, there seemed to be danger on every corner and it has barely been a day!

Why, why would she wish to continue on, I could see that determination swiftly in her eyes…I could understand that it was for a friend, a maiden who would lead them all to a better world, but if what was happening now was as dangerous from days past _before_ we reunited, then I don't know how she could continue going!

It was complete madness and it made me wonder…how far _had_ she succumbed to the beast within?

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Kiba called to the others.

Hige lifted himself out of the water quickly as Tsume got to shore, shacking himself of the cold droplets.

"We're fine," Tsume replied, "Spooked- but fine,"

"Where's Toboe?" I asked, glancing around worriedly for the pup.

Hige then looked around frantically, "He went crazy!"

"Wha-?" I was suddenly cut off by the walrus breaching the surface, ramming itself against the ice and body slamming itself back into the cold water over and over again.

Gasping, I noticed a small wet furred body clinging fast for the bumpy ride while the walrus did more damage to itself than the held fast body.

It was Toboe!

The sharp points of ice spread into the walruses flesh, creating new deep wounds that slowed it down.

It fell back into the water and didn't resurface for a while.

We wolves waited in baited silence, waiting for something, _anything_, to happen.

"Where is he?" Mina whispered, glancing around the ice-edge of the water.

The ice behind us cracked and out breached the walrus, exhausted and pierced with hundreds of ice-spear shards along his body.

He slumped out of the water and was barely able to give one final feeble swat at Toboe.

The pup swiftly let go and leaped off his prey, landing in front of Mina.

I watched, speechless, at the pup like everyone else at his entrance.

Toboe stood in his wolf form, tail high and head lowered. His ears pinned back and feet spread wide, ready to burst into action once again should the walrus ask for more.

The walrus glared down at the young wolf, snarling weakly and taking a step toward him.

Toboe lifted his head slightly and licked his chops as he snarled, bearing his sharp white teeth.

The fur on his back and neck bristled to a point.

The walrus panted for breath, then fell with a weak sigh, unable to hold himself up any longer.

Seeing that he had won, Toboe immediately loosened up. His hind legs gave away under him and he sat on his haunches, panting for breath while Tsume and Hige rushed forward to greet and congratulate him.

"Holy crap, that was badass!" Mina awed as Toboe reverted to his human form to lie on his back exhaustedly.

"What happened to you there?" I questioned.

Hige leaned over Toboe from where he and the others soon stood over him, "Yeah, you went crazy, like a rabid dog or something!"

Toboe thought about it for a moment, holding his breath then sighed, exhausted, "I…I don't know," He admitted, sitting up and rubbing his head, "Everything just happened and I just…snapped I guess."

I blinked and smiled, ruffling his wet hair, "You've become quite the hunter, Toboe. Taking down such a large animal." I praised, looking over at the now motionless mammoth of a kill.

"Beats a rabbit any day," Hige grinned, his stomach growling. Egging him on to approach the fresh meat and quench his hunger.

"Hige," I warned.

Toboe deserved to eat first since he had brought it down alone. It was his prideful moment and he deserved to have it.

Kiba placed a reassuring hand against my shoulder and I watched as he stared Hige in the eye.

They seemed to share a silent understanding and Hige stepped back respectfully.

"He's your kill," Kiba said to Toboe, "You eat first."

Toboe's eyes widened in surprise, seeming to be frozen in shock all over again from what Kiba had proposed.

"Go on, you deserve it," I encouraged.

A smile spread onto Toboe's face and he transformed into wolf form, taking a prideful moment before he stepped toward his kill.

We waited patiently as Toboe proudly ate and the crunch of flesh signaled the rest of us to morph and approach to join him.


	16. Chapter 14 I swear, NOT!

**Chapter 14. I Swear!...NOT!**

* * *

"What'd I tell ya?" Hige bragged as he kicked a piece of heavy garbage out of the way from the small hole he found for us all to wiggle through to get inside Jagura's dome, "I knew I smelt a way in."

I rubbed my arms as the heat of the dome welcomed me when we entered from the blizzard outside, glancing around curiously to the dump that posed as a moat of sorts beneath the tall wall that held up the Keep's city.

Toboe held a hand to cover his nose, "But you didn't say that it would stink so bad…" He whined.

"Be thankful that that same stink lead us in here, pup." Hige muttered dryly.

"Cheza must be in the keep somewhere up there then?" Mina questioned, gazing upward to the entry of the city, and then trailing her dark brown eyes away to watch the strange escalator-like machines carrying humans from the entry way up to the Keep or down to the slums that I was watching.

I looked up towards the strange machines numbered to the hundreds above us among large thick pipes running from the wall of the shell of the Keep to the inner sides of the dome we had just breached.

Hige's stomach growled, making us turn to look at him. He smiled widely and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, embarrassed.

"_Again_?" Mina inquired, surprised, "Didn't we just eat that walrus buffet?"

I shook my head. "That was three days ago,"

"Well, maybe we can split up then," Hige offered quickly, cutting off anymore conversation about his eating habits, "Some of us can go after food and some can look for a way in the keep, how 'bout that?"

Everyone turned to Kiba for the final word.

"We would be less conspicuous in smaller groups." Tsume offered.

"Fine then..." Kiba nodded, briefly glancing at me.

I smiled back at the white wolf just as Mina decided to shout, "I call Nai!" and hook her arm into mine.

And I noticed that Kiba seem to be glaring at Mina for one reason or another, and that confused me even further since Mina simply slyly smiled mischievously, seeming to taunt the white wolf.

"Then it's me and Toboe," Hige said, looking over towards Tsume and Kiba.

"And then you two as well, alright! Come on Toboe, let's go look for food!" Hige grinned, plodding through the dump eagerly as Toboe followed behind with an exasperated look.

"Well let's go then, maybe we can find some _interesting _things down here," Mina grinned, tugging me down the one way of the alley dump.

* * *

The place was unclean and grimy.

Graffiti filled some gray shattering walls and people around here appeared almost poor with their little shacks and dirty clothes consisting of their salvage down here below of this city.

"I know something _you_ don't!" Mina sang cheerfully at my side.

She had been singing that same sentence for the past _5 minutes_ since we split from the others, skipping and pointing at me, and to tell the truth…it was starting to get annoying.

Especially since the whole place, no matter how dirty and poor ridden, was still like a maze.

If we had to backtrack we wouldn't know where to go a_t all_.

_"Alright_!" I growled, "_What_ do you know?"

If it would get her to shut up, I would listen to whatever secrets she just couldn't let up on and _leave_ as a secret.

Mina paused in her singing, grinning at me. "I can't tell you because I _swore_, but I did crosses," She admitted, showing me her crossed fingers, "So take _that _honest streak!" She laughed triumphantly, pointing at the sky...at nothing.

I blankly stared at her, wondering if she had finally lost it. "Oh…kay..?"

Mina then pointed her finger at me with a sly grin upon her lips, taking a dramatic pause before revealing her secrets to me.

"It's about Kiba,"

"Okay..?" I urged in a way that told her to continue.

Mina giggled, pulling me down into an alley away from any possible prying eyes or ears.

And as if _that_ wasn't enough for her, she cupped her hand and placed it against my ear, giggling and sending her hot ticklish breath onto my skin.

"Kiba…," Mina started, "_Likes you,"_

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

**Flashback:**

_I knew there was some kind of feeling Kiba had for Nai, especially after that whole walrus near death experience._

_After all, when Nai had fallen into the water with Toboe and me, he had only cared for Nai's safety._

_He even shielded her, well_ us_ technically, but still _her_ nonetheless and even freaked out and ordered her to never swim again, to which I'm sure she'll ignore if she gets the chance._

_After all, she _loves_ to swim._

_Anyway, I just needed to get the truth from _him_ since Nai didn't seem to see anything else within his eyes but the care for her as a "_friend".

_Ugh, sometimes she could be so naïve to what was right in front of her._

_"Kiba!" I called out once I had spotted the disguised white wolf._

_He was kneeled down and taking a cool drink from the ice-edge of the freezing water._

_Kiba paused in his drinking to look over his shoulder at me._

_Stepping towards him, the soft white mushy snow crunched beneath my combats._

_Kiba bent his knees and stood to his full height as he turned around to face me. "What is it?"_

_A slow sly smile curved to my lips and Kiba's eyes narrowed suspiciously._

_"It's about Na~i," I started slowly._

_"Alright," He slowly and cautiously replied._

_"What do you feel for her?"_

_"Excuse me?" He demanded caught off guard._

_"I _mean_, do you _like_ her?" I asked, "And don't lie to me!" I added quickly, pointing at him just in case._

_My sly grin grew and my eyes narrowed when I noticed a faint tint of pink cross over his cheeks, making me giggle internally at this little response._

Ha-ha caught ya,_ I thought almost evilly._

_"Well?" I pressed expectantly._

_A pregnant pause filled the air as I waited for his answer, and finally he spoke._

_"I…might have feelings for her,"_

_"_Might_?" I echoed, "Or _do_?"_

_Kiba warily glared at me in response._

_A warning that told me _not_ to press any further, but it didn't matter; I had found what I wanted and though Kiba then asked me not to tell her, I had my fingers crossed behind my back._

_After all, said girl of affections _had_ to know what the little white wolf felt for her, right._

_Especially if said girl is my family and friend._

_Insert, evil laugh!_

_Bwuahahahaha! HA!_

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

Mina pulled away, grinning as I stared blankly at her, processing her secret that she revealed to me.

Suddenly realizing what she said, my eyes widened and my cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. "No he _doesn't_!"

Mina wagged her finger at me with a "_tsk tsk_", as if I was clueless of what she told me.

"Ah, ah, but he _does_! He even told me himself and promised me not to tell you to which, I lied," She giggled.

"_Mina_!" I hissed, "He doesn't _like_ me, he likes..." I trailed off in surprise at this sudden feeling that pierced my heart.

It felt like it was squeezing and dragging it down to the depths of the darkness.

Was I feeling…_disappointment_ at what I was about to say? "Cheza..."

"_Cheza_? You mean that _flower_?" Mina inquired incredulously.

I nodded, trying to figure out _why_ I _did _even feel disappointment for this fact.

I already known from the way Kiba acted with Cheza, that he did love her and I had never cared then.

And I had been so cautious as well, so why did my heart twist in my chest when I thought of Kiba…loving the maiden?

I tried to process this, to try and find a close and possibly an end to these hurt felt emotions when I thought back to when the white wolf and I were in that fabricated Paradise.

He had been so kind, and then that first night I had thought him-

I felt my cheeks flush deeper in heat at this thought.

_Oh bloody hell…Mina what have you put me into?_ I thought, groaning, trailing after my skipping and giddy cousin.

Suddenly, as we were about to walk out of the alley, two boys shot out from a stair tunnel riding skateboard and as they took a sharp turn they bolted past us, making Mina yelping in surprise.

She spun around as she shook her fist angrily at their retreating form. "HEY! Watch where you're going, you idiots!"

"Uh, Mina. They're not gonna come back." I sighed, shaking my head.

Mina huffed, spinning around to run up the stairs, still giggling and singing softly.

Sighing, I followed after her, hoping that maybe I could forget what had occurred in that alley...but somehow, I really doubted I could.

* * *

The upper level wasn't any different, but after a while that we had passed through more alleys; we noticed people were starting to fade until there was no one left.

"Okay...I think we're lost." Mina summed up.

"_Nooo_, really?" I asked sarcastically.

Mina smacked my shoulder. "Don't be all sarcastic-y!"

I shook my head as I stared down the fork in the road. Both ways leading down and turning so we couldn't see what lay in the end. "Maybe we should split up and if neither of us find the way out we can just run back over here and go the other way." I suggested.

Mina stared down the left path thoughtfully. "Eh, alright." She shrugged and we parted ways.

The path I took kept going and going until the scenery started to change and the sky above faded away until I seemed to be in a hallway of sorts.

The grime and dirt from before faded away, leaving smooth and clean red walls and marble floors.

It smelt a bit better inside here, but I still found no people.

Just the silent thumps of my own boots.

I looked down another split hall, turning for another right.

The walls were now holding armored dolls like the troops I had seen before in that fallen dome, making me realize, I was inside _Jagura's_ Keep!

"Well, that's weird. Why would Jagura put a door that leads to the bottom level to be connected to her Keep?" I wondered out loud, turning yet _another_ corner.

But as soon as I did though, I hit warm body, making me yelp in surprise and stumble backwards.

My eyes flicked up, expecting a guard or someone I had to escape from, but what I didn't expect was to see Tsume and Kiba being the ones who I had bumped into.

They seemed as surprised as I was to see the other.

"Nai? What are you doing here?" Kiba finally interrogated.

"And where's Mina?" Tsume added in.

"About that…," I started, trying to fight away a blush as I recalled the incident in the alley way with Mina, "We got lost and we split, _so_, she's ether looking for me or trying to find a way up to the city."

"And you got in here, _how_?"

"I found a door~,"

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

After Nai and I split, the path I took led me, probably, deeper into a maze.

It was so confusing and the stench down here was truly unbearable, it was messing with my senses that I doubted I would be able to track her down.

"Ugh, stupid place. Getting me lost," I grumbled, stomping around agitatedly

I could only hope that Nai had found a way out, unlike me.

I was soon broken away from my grumbling thoughts when I noticed Hige and Toboe pass through an alley, never even noticing me, and because I was lost, I decided to go after them.

Hige was leading Toboe down a few routes until they came to a little alley; at the end was an elevator, perfectly hidden by broken crates and a blue plastic sheet.

I wondered how Hige knew about that, but then the two wolves stepped in, the doors beginning to slide closed before I could shout at them to wait for me.

So I stood in front of the doors, waiting for my turn into the elevators.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

It was tense and quiet within the hallways of the Keep besides the pitter patter of our shoes and the faint "_click_" of claws against the marble.

I felt restless and on high alert, feeling as if someone was watching me, just waiting for me to fall into some elaborate trap.

It didn't help my cautious mind ether though, that neither Tsume nor Kiba had spoken once since we bumped into each other a while back.

It was starting to drive me mad!

Tsume finally snarled, "I can't stand it here! It's making my hair stand on end!"

"It is a bit quiet for a Keep," I agreed, nodding slowly.

"I can't even sense humans anywhere, but I feel as if they're watching us! Damn it what the fuck is wrong with this place." Tsume agitatedly clenched his fists, ready to punch something as if to get the edge out of his system.

"Well this is new," Kiba snorted.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Tsume snapped.

"I never thought I'd hear you actually whine so much." Kiba remarked, glancing over his shoulder towards the older wolf.

"Well, I'd say it's a natural reaction with the way this fuck'n place is." Tsume bit back, "One thing is for certain though." Tsume stopped walking for a moment. "I can still smell flowers." He murmured lowly.

I sniffed the air, and sure enough, I could smell the faint scent of sweet flowers that belonged to Cheza. It told me we were getting closer, and it made me almost antsy just to see her again, even with how torn I was feeling at this moment.

Kiba turned back to the path we were headed, "We're getting closer."

And everything seemed fine until, a sudden loud screech of metal sliding against metal pierced my ears, meeting with a sudden wall from in front and back that blocked me from ether wolf and a way for me to backtrack out of here.

I spun around franticly, "KIBA! TSUME? ARE YOU THERE?"

"NAI! TSUME!"

I could heard the faint banging against one wall.

"KIBA! KIBA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Tsume called from the other side of another wall, "HEY! KIBA, ARE YOU AND NAI ALRIGHT?"

I was suddenly blinded by a sudden white light, one of the walls lifting up, making me throw up my arm to shield my eyes from the light of the secret passage.

When it disappeared I slowly brought down my arm, cautiously watching as three soldiers walked in, one at a time, blocking any escape I could ever think of to get around them.

They seemed to hesitate a moment, as if looking me over through the scanners behind the helmets they wore that covered their eyes.

"Is she the one?" One asked.

"Her fur and eyes say all. Lady Jagara said the one she sought would have silver fur and strange eyes." Another reassured, lowering his weapon.

I could only wonder why Jagara wanted me as a sudden blast of stun waves flew by me, agilely dodging with what little maneuvering space I had, growled lowly in warning to them.

"Let's take the bitch in boys."

Snarling, I shot forward to attack one of them, surprising him as I pushed my weight down over the human, making him stumble.

The other two cursed and took out their swords, one throwing the shiny metal out to slash the air in a parallel angle, never even touching me as I safely leaped back, snarling at them.

They came forward, not even noticing that one was missing when I felt a shock wave slam into my body, flinging me back to crash into the wall beside me, knocking the side of my head harshly with a sickening "_thud"_ of impact.

I yelped, my eyesight blurring and darkening as I slid to the floor.

My body failing me from the shock and sudden weakness as I watched through blurred sight when they began to approach me. My vision that was tainting in darkness deformed their figures, blurring them in and out.

And as they grabbed me, I could distinctly hear the sound of Kiba's angry howl, joined in by the slamming sound of impact made by Tsume charging head long to knock down the thick wall between us.

But I couldn't seem to do anything about it; my body was just falling into blurred black as the wall was starting to move away from me, being dragged across the floor like a child's doll.

"K-Kiba..."

And everything faded from me.


	17. Chapter 15 Had Enough

**Chapter 15. Had Enough**

* * *

_Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye,  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners. Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here; you know your end is near._

_[Chorus:]_  
_You had to have it all, _  
_Well have you had enough?_  
_You greedy little bastard,_  
_You will get what you deserve._  
_When all is said and done, _  
_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

- **_Breaking Benjamin_**

* * *

Pain, soft fading pain was vibrating and rushing in every bone of my body.

I groaned, trying to sit up from the cold smooth floor as flashbacks rushed at me in one large slap.

But I could barely move, hearing the "_screech_" of metal drag across the floor as my eyes fluttered open to the dark room I laid in.

Slowly blinking, I glanced to my surroundings in confusion, finding, just seconds, into my search that my wrists were tied down by a lengthening silver chain that paralleled upward into the wall. Locking me like a prisoner.

I sighed, gazing around the room since at the moment that was all I could do.

It was a large room with gray walls that looked to be almost like a high manager's study, filled but plain as well.

There were shelves filled with colorful sections of books to the front wall I faced, to the right was a large Oakwood door. Decorated and encrusted with beautiful vines around its rim.

To the left of the room was an oval gray desk, a lone single small lamp and piles of filed, yet clustered papers, laid upon its smooth surface with a single red cushioned chair placed behind the desk. A large window was behind this, but it was closed to let no light filter through.

Around me I also noticed white lilies that almost smelled exactly like Cheza spilled around me a crescent circle, probably to show how far I could go before I would strain against my chains.

It was dark and silent, almost eerily and cold.

The door suddenly creaked open and my dark brown eyes snapped towards it instinctively.

It was a women who stood tall and proud in her silver armor and black tight suit.

The helmet she wore was a golden color, strange, yet hid her identity as if she were some high god with full power that couldn't be revealed except for her purple lips that smiled softly at me.

She wore a white cape that was thrown over her body, almost covering her front, seeming to also wear a spiked collar around her neck as well.

She walked with a wave of power that held high proper nobility and I immediately knew she was a Noble.

"You have awoken, my silver moon," She spoke in a sultry low feminine voice, walking towards me.

I cautiously watched her, the faint screech of her metal moving with her body as she stepped just a foot away from the flowers surrounding me.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am queen of the world, Lady Jagura," She drawled.

"Jagura?" I echoed, suddenly in realization, snarling at her, "What am I doing here?"

"_You_, my sliver moon are here for the purpose of being my guest of honor," She smiled.

I leaned back in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Why, for the opening of Paradise my little pet." She replied, as if it was so obvious, "You and the flower will together open the gates of Paradise to this world and unleash what my dreams have only shown me."

My body suddenly tensed to her answer, a low deep growl escaping me as my hair began to bristle. "Like_ hell_," I spat.

But she simply smiled at me, as if my anger was amusing to her.

She then spun away, heading towards the bookcase as she recited something to me, "The silver moon will bleed red of its blood as the Earth cries on its final night, and the silver moon will cry out her heart for ether the full moon or new moon. Her song will be the final judgment for this world, to let it flourish in Paradise or rot in hell."

My eyes narrowed, unsure to this riddle or what the purpose to it was, "And that has to do with _what_?"

And then I slowly realized something so small, so minor that I wouldn't have thought anything of it, I she hadn't recited that poem to me.

She had been calling me her, _"_silver moon_"_ since she had entered the room, beginning to piece together the reasoning of why I was here and chained.

"Oh god no," I groaned, shaking my head in disbelief, "You think _I'm_ the silver moon,"

"I don't _think_ I _know_," Jagura smiled, sliding her hands for a specific book of her liking, "Because you see," She began, pulling out a thick red book from its place.

She spun back around, returning to me as she flipped through its pages.

"There is a specific _silver moon_, my pet, a silver moon whose heart was once human."

My heart suddenly thumped, waiting for her to continue.

"You see, my little moon," Jagura said, placing a piece of paper into a specific spot, throwing the book to let it slid towards me. The leather slid across the cold floor and I stared back up towards the noble cautiously, curiously even, as I reached for the book at my knees.

Cautiously, I opened the mysterious manual to wear it had been marked, taking a sharp intake of breath that filled me like ice when I saw the page.

"One from another world," She drawled on while I stared down in shock at the bookmark within the pages.

It was a drawing of an alchemy circle. Perfectly drawn and made to look exactly like the one that appeared in my room the night I was taken from my home and life.

My heart pounded harder, feeling as if I couldn't breathe, couldn't speak as tears pricked my eyes.

"A human turned wolf is what I needed." She murmured slowly, that sly smile curving her lips.

"H-how..?" I whispered softly, chocking on the disbelief of this moment.

_I just had to know..._

"The spill of wolf blood marked into a flower," Jagura began, smiling as if it was something to praise, "The flower and the blood searched and it sang for you, you _are_ the silver moon,"

The book slipped from my hands, landing with a '_thump_' to the ground.

My body shook, staring wide-eyed through the curtain of hair blurring my sight. Cold tears, one-by-one beginning to spill over my cheeks.

I started to realize then, it was never _me_ who had brought myself into this world…it was Jagura.

I began to shack my head, as if trying to make everything I knew to go away, and I leaned forward, my arms pulling upward from the chains as anger started to boil in the depths of my own heart.

It was Jagura.

My teeth gritted as the tears fell harder, one by one with each swimming emotion from the memories I cherished of my old life.

Jagura had taken me from my family, leaving me to face the world alone as a wolf with no clue of my existence or the reasons here…she had left me to face it all alone for her selfish desire.

A low growl vibrated through my body, slipping through the agonizing pain I felt.

_She_ had brought me here.

Snarling, I shot forward trying to attack the Noble female, to sink my aching fangs into her flesh.

I could feel this rage flaring my vision crimson red as I struggled under my confinements, making the chains bite into my wrists, but I didn't care for even one second than to hurt the noble before me.

I continued to snarl, snapping and curling my fingers at her, wanting nothing more but the bloodlust of her dead form, she did deserved it for all it was worth after all.

"Y-you BITCH! _You_ had brought me here!" I snarled venomously, "_You_ took me away from my family! You took me away from my _life_! You damn Noble bitch!"

I bared my fangs at the noble while my hair bristled to a point as Jagura merely laughed; seeming to think it amusing that I was angry, as if what she saw was an animal at a zoo to be poked at for fun.

This Noble had brought me here into this world and I despised her for it.

I snarled, baring my lengthening fangs as I thrashed around angrily to spill the warm blood I could smell vibrating under her armor and ultimately her fragile flesh.

I wanted so _badly_ to attack her, to spill her blood from my own fangs and savor the taste of my kill, and I had never felt such a horrible desire, but at the moment I didn't care if I killed her.

She made me lose…_everything_.

My life, my pets...and my _family_.

My family for bloody sake!

And all for a Paradise she wanted.

I could think of no crueler person who would actually be willing to sever a young girls' ties to humanity and away from her own family in solitude for their own desire.

Her own _Paradise_.

_Paradise…_

I froze in my thrashing, my eyes wide and my head turned towards the side as I thought of her desire quietly.

_Paradise…_

She wanted Paradise.

Hissing softly, I slowly turned around, glaring up at the noble through my bangs that had fallen in between my vision.

"I won't give it to you," I hissed.

Jagura didn't answer, simply stared at me with a smile still playing on her purple lips.

"I won't give it to you!" I growled an octave louder, this time Jagura did turned away.

"I will never let you have it! I won't give it to you, you monster! You don't deserve it!" I shouted through my tears, watching as the female noble began to leave.

She opened the door, slowly closing it with a small '_click_' as she laughed softly, almost mockingly back at me.

"You don't deserve it! You don't deserve Paradise!" I shouted, vaguely noticing her footsteps fading away.

And it was silent as I stared at the door the Noble woman had left through, and I whimpered, as more tears fell.

My eyes fluttered shut as I pulled back my head to howl my own agony away, like the very animal she had changed me into.

I howled it to the sky, loud and clear.

I howled my agony and pain…just like a wolf.

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

I heard a sad sound last night.

It was someone crying out loud and clearly to the night.

Howling in pain and agony, it was so broken as if they were saying good-bye.

It tore at my heart to hear such a sound.

Even Toboe in the cell next to me had whimpered at the sound from that person's pain.

**Flashback:**

_"Let me go! I don't like to be manhandled!" I growled at the soldier who carried me by the collar of my shirt._

_Before this I had been able to get to the clean city thanks to the elevator Hige and Toboe use, but then after a while I realized I couldn't find any scents, so I was like any other person inside the Keep._

_I was lost, until I saw Hige run past me, Toboe shouting for him from the other side of a traffic road._

_In hopes of helping the young wolf and figuring out _why_ the older one left him, I chased after Hige._

_Hige didn't stop running and he fell over a bridge when some soldiers started going for him._

_Of course, having chased Hige I had been captured myself, and here I am now._

_The prisons here under the Keep were olden aged and the cement was wearing out from erosion. Even the metal bars had a tainting rustic color to it._

_I kept thrashing around and trying to kick the guy holding up where the sun didn't shine, but then I stopped when I heard a familiar voice say, "Mina?"_

_I looked over towards the next cell, my eyes widening when I saw the young wolf sitting down near the front bars, looking through to stare me. "Toboe?"_

_My eyes then traveled to the cell next to his and I saw Tsume leaning against the cell bars, his arms crossed over his chest and gazing over his shoulder towards me as well, almost nonchalant in his own prison._

_"Tsume?"_

_I yelped, suddenly thrown into the open cell, making me roll across the hard rocky floor._

_I have to tell you, it hurt, the way the floor bit into my skin and left small scratches onto the exposed skin._

_"OW! Bloody hell!" I growled as I propped myself up against my elbow, watching as the door slid mechanically closed._

_"You jerk! Just _wait _till I get out of here and kick your sorry ass!"_

_They ignored my angry ranting as they past my cell, leaving the area to go back up to the city._

_I growled, standing and making my way over towards the doors, sliding down the prison bars with my back pressed against it._

_"So, what are you guys doing in here?" I asked, starring at the three sided walls of my cell._

_"We could ask _you_ the same thing," Tsume snorted._

_"Point taken," I sighed._

_At that moment a howl pierced the air._

_It sent a cold chill down my spine from how it played out._

_It was sad and in pain._

_It seemed so agonized that I could feel their pain within my own heart._

_Toboe whimpered. "I hope that isn't Nai,"_

_I straightened up curiously, "What?"_

_"Nai was with Kiba and me until we got separated and was taken away," Tsume explained, sighing._

_My then heavy heart pounded, listening to the miserable howl that played its sad song._

**~Flashback End~**

I stared at the nothing of my boring cell. Hoping that Nai was alright, where ever she was.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

Sighing, I stared up into the dark of Jagura's study.

The book she had thrown at me still lay on the floor near my feet, slid a bit farther out now because of my thrashing when trying to attack the female Noble.

And dry tears still stained my cheeks from all my crying before.

I felt so numb, and yet still so pained from what I had learned not even a few hours before this silent darkness enveloped me.

Jagura had brought me into this world to open her Paradise for the Nobles.

_But, then…what of Mina? _I thought curiously.

Why was she here?

What was her purpose here if I was to be sacrificed?

Closing my eyes, I realized I didn't want to know.

I didn't want to know if her purpose was good or bad, or if in itself was a mistake.

I didn't care for it; all I cared for was that she _was_ here.

That's all that mattered and would matter until the very end to me.

"_Nai…"_

I gasped, my eyes shooting open.

I glanced around confused as to where the voice, from just seconds before, had come from.

It sounded just like-

_"Do you hear this one…?"_

"Cheza!" I gasped, listening to her echoing voice within my mind, "Where are you?"

_"This one is elsewhere…this one heard you…"_

"Oh..," I murmured, knowing she meant when I had howled before.

I could even fell the flutters of those emotions swimming back at me, slowly but surely as I thought back on that moment.

_"This one senses...Your pain...are you hurt?"_

A small flitter of a smile curved upon my lips at her concern for me, when _I_ should have been asking her the same thing. "Don't worry, I'm alright. They didn't hurt me,"

_"This one…senses something else….this one senses…that you are confused...But are trying to forget it…bury it away…"_

"Confused?" I echoed, slowly realizing what she was getting at, replaying back Mina's words in my mind.

* * *

_"Kiba _likes you_," Mina whispered._

* * *

_"…You are confused…about _love_….Who…does Nai love…?" _Cheza asked, seeming to sound as if she already knew.

I paused within in the silence of the room, unsure to admit anything, since I... I didn't _love_ Kiba…did I?

_Oh, shoot! Now I'm even _more_ confused!_ I groaned, realizing I didn't even have an answer to my _own_ question.

"Cheza," I finally sighed, gazing up at the ceiling, as if that was where she was speaking to me from, "Where's…where's Kiba?"

_"This one senses… he's here…But this one senses anger from him…and worry…"_

"And the others?" I questioned, sidetracking the conversation hopefully from the unanswered emotions of the thing called love.

_"Tsume…and Toboe are here too….but there is another with them…this one doesn't know who…"_

_Could it be Mina?_ I thought absently.

"That's alright, Cheza, if you don't know who the last person is," I assured her with a soft smile I knew she couldn't see, but couldn't help to do.

Cheza didn't reply though and my brows furrowed in worry, "Cheza?"

_"This one…is scared..."_

"Don't worry Cheza," I tried to reassure her, "We'll get out of here. And I'll make sure they won't hurt you till everyone comes and rescue us." I proclaimed with a promising nod.

_"…Thank you…."_

With those last words Cheza started to sing into my mind like a beautiful melody box that I couldn't stop…as if I even wanted to.

* * *

I flipped boredly through the red book that held on its cover a golden title that read: _The Book of the Moon._

It held hand written sentences and drawings that told the story of Paradise in well-made ink that made it seem more like a story book if I hadn't known the truth to their pages.

It was interesting actually.

As I flipped another page though, the door burst open, making me jump in place from the sudden shock of my dazed moments.

And I gazed up with half expectance for it to be a guard or Jagura herself, but neither stood in that open doorway.

"K-Kiba!"

It was Kiba who stood in the middle of the now open doors, and the moment Kiba heard my voice, he spun his eyes onto me and immediately ran to my side.

I could see his eyes roaming over my body for any wounds or indication I had been harmed.

And I hadn't been hurt in any way since I had woken up, simply chained and given a shock of my life, but I was sure enough that later on when the ceremony starts I would get hurt.

I didn't doubt that at all.

"Kiba, my god!" I cried out with wide eyes, but then as quickly I paused for a minute, "Wait, what happened to you?" I asked as I just then took in his wounded form.

He had blood here and there and it was hard to tell whether it was his or someone else's from the way it seemed to mix to make it look as if he had been hurt even worse, and there were cuts, none too severe but some that had shown it was trying to make sever damage than it had been able to make.

Kiba shook his head absently. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Your fine," He paused, looking me over again, "Chained up, but fine and Cheza is in the other room next to yours,"

"What?" I gasped, surprised and raised my nose to the air experimentally.

I sniffed and sure enough I could catch the scent of Cheza's floral smell spilling inward from outside of the halls.

Gazing down towards the flowers around me, I then saw that there was another purpose for them than just seeing how far I would go before I could no longer make an ounce of harm to a person should they stand too close.

Kiba then suddenly cupped the side of my cheek, forcing me to look straight into his piercing blue eyes, only making me lightly blush in the process of such close contact to the white wolf.

Seriously, he was barely two inches away from me now.

"What did they do?"

"I'm sorry?" I responded with a tone of confusion.

"I heard your howl," He growled, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits as if just remembering it made him angry.

My eyes flashed in recognition, feeling the unwanted prick of feelings piercing into my heart at what I finally knew.

"Nothing," I murmured, "Just made me remember bad memories,"

His thumb then circled around my skin, as if trying to comfort me, but it made my blush deepen than anything as I stared up at the white wolf, remembering even then of what Mina had told me.

"Love is a beautiful thing to witness from the shadows." Jagura's sultry voice praised longingly from the shadows of the room behind Kiba.

The sudden voice surprised me, making me lightly jump in place.

Kiba spun around quickly, standing tall between the noble woman and me.

My form tensed of her sudden presence, and I then looked between the Noble and to the door confused of how she had gotten in without my knowing, "How did you get back in here?"

"You don't pay attention when you read," Jagura responded vaguely.

I blinked and could only think one thing to that answer: _Huh, mom was right._

Jagura set her attention back onto the white wolf. "The full moon, how beautiful you truly are. Your heart already sings to the silver moon. You've fallen for her?" She taunted as she approached us seemingly at ease.

And I felt warmth rise into my cheeks as my heart did a small skip while Kiba shot forward, a blur of white fur as he attacked the Noble with fangs bared and mouth wide.

Jagura pulled out her hand and an alchemic symbol flashed bright white under Kiba, freezing the white wolf.

Kiba fought valiantly to regain his body's strength as the dark magic of the circle pressed him down to his stomach, and he snarled heatedly as Jagura walked calmly towards him.

She was so close that if he could move, he'd have torn her leg right off her, but alas he was pinned.

He could do nothing as that hideous woman approached me.

I growled at her as she brushed her fingers against my cheek and down under my chin that only made me pull away from her touch with a snarl.

Jagura smiled at me from my pull as I glared at her, "We shall have a celebration, you and I, my silver moon, don't you think? A grand celebration to mark the carving of my Paradise."

Kiba snarled louder and snapped his fangs, but the spell that held him did not let up.

"Take the white one away and prepare and clean him to drain his blood on the moon energy converter as the final act to the right of my Paradise." Jagura commanded her manservant who I just then noticed waited patiently by the door.

He bowed, "Yes my lady."

I watched on as the servant took Kiba, my cries for him just making him struggle even more, but never fell loose from any escape.

The door closed as Kiba struggled to escape; Jagura just standing with a light giggle to her purple curved lips as the door shut closed.

"Your time will come as well, my silver moon. And when that time comes, Paradise will be mine."


	18. Bonus Chapter: Open up Your Arms

**Bonus Chapter: Open up Your Arms**

* * *

**Kiba's Pov:**

* * *

_Hear me...Hear me..._

My heart pounded in rhythm to my rushing legs.

_You got to be out there,_

My blood rushing in my veins as desperately as my jumbled thoughts.

_You got to be somewhere,_

Barely even noticing how everything around me seemed to blur, even when I forced my way through the armored humans.

_Wherever you are..._

Nothing else seemed to matter, but to find her, just to find her.

_I'm waiting..._

And as if, all the blood shed has sufficed, I caught her scent among the flowers'.

_Because there are these nights, when I sing myself to sleep,_

So faint, the scent as pure as snow and as floral as roses in morning dew bloom.

_And I'm hopin' my dreams,_

I slammed into the room, panting ad flicking my eyes desperately for the sight of her.

And then I saw her, chained into the wall like some special prisoner.

And her eyes widened, cheeks stained by tears as I came to her side.

_Bring you close to me,_

My fingers brushed across her pink cheeks, wondering what it could have been to gave made her howl in misery.

_Are you listening?_

That sound, I didn't want to hear again, breaking me to know she had been in pain.

_Hear me..._

And I struggled as she cried out, trying to reach her again and drive away that inkling fear within her eyes when the Noble lightly brushed her cheek.

_I'm cryin' out, I'm ready now..._

Howling, I fell into misery as the door was shut, no longer able to see her.

_Turn my world upside down; I'm lost in the crowd,_

To assure her...

_I need you to see, I'm screaming please..._

That I would protect her.

_Hear me...can you hear me...?_

* * *

**Now, for all of you who I'm sure are going to ask what the italics are for, its from a song called _Hear Me_ by Kelly Clarkson.**

**It's supposed to be like Nai is the one singing it, so ya'll can interpret her feelings in the background with Kiba. ;p**


	19. Chapter 16 Hide

**Chapter 16. Hide**

* * *

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight; you've only lost your mind._

**_-Breaking Benjamin_**

* * *

It was dark now; the gates of Jagura's Keep were closing down as the soldiers who took watch stood formally to greet noble guests who were invited to witness the opening of Jagara's paradise.

Nearly all the guests with their masked faces had already arrived to Jagara's masquerade and all was quite now as the last high and fancy carriage car drove away, dropping off the nobles it had brought.

"Welcome to the dawning of a new era! The doors of Jagura's Paradise shall open tonight and be unleashed upon the entire world!" Jagura announced gloriously.

The people around her dressed with masked faces and fancy clothes, costing each a fortune, cheered and clapped in succession, praising Jagura's brilliance and she bathed in it.

"Come, let us dance!" She started to twirl around and around seeming to have the time of her life like a small child would.

The beat of the music flowed over her audience and they too started to twirl with her.

All seeming under the glorious sleep of eternal happiness Jagura's Paradise promised.

Their hearts sung out for the joy of even the thought as they danced in wait for the time to come for the doors of Paradise to finally open.

In the center of the grand ball room flourished in red silken attire, the sphere capsule containing Cheza lay in the middle as the flower slumbered inside.

Just under her was I who lay chained, quiet on the platform underneath the flower maiden. Lunar flowers strewn all over me and my cage of golden bars.

I watched silently as the nobles peered at me, as if I were in a zoo.

They all praised Jagura on such a beautiful pet she had found to open up Paradise for her, but I barely heard them.

I didn't _want_ to hear them.

Kiba was locked away being drained of his blood, Mina and the others are nowhere to be found, and Cheza and I were about to be forced to open Paradise, the only thing I could do at this moment was seethe in my depression.

"_Nai…why do you mourn…?" _Cheza asked within my mind.

"We have no escape...Paradise is going to be forced open to _them_," I hissed softly from my place.

"_This one believes…we will be alright…this one believes in everyone…"_

I smiled faintly to her hope. "I believe in everyone too, Cheza…I just don't know…" I trailed off, Jagura smiling and watching the door open and someone new enter.

"He comes," She smiled warmly as Darcia stepped through, Cher behind him.

With each step Darcia took, the guests all around Jagura fell to the ground.

I watched as Darcia made his way through until he was facing Jagura.

The two stood there a moment to take one another in.

His black gloved hand arose to take hold of his mask, letting it fall to the floor before him, revealing his long blue-black hair to her view and the one golden eye of a wolf.

"So you have returned for me. I knew you would come." Jagura's smiled warmly and inviting to Darcia, "I have been waiting for you for so long."

Jagura also removed her helmet and shook her long, thigh length blond yellow hair out, opening her violet eyes to gaze into Darcia's face.

"I never thought I'd ever see that face in my life time ever again." Darcia said with his dark and dreary tone.

"Yes, the face of my dear twin sister you loved, Homana," Jagura seemed to have mirth in her tone as she mentioned the other woman.

"You murdered your own sister- you're own blood," Darcia's voice sharpened harshly.

"You know as well as the rest of us that she was gone that day. Yet it was you who held on to last hopes and slivers of feeble promises of her return." Jagura said, "I freed you from the grasp of a dead woman." Jagura's gaze held steady with Darcia's, "We were only alike in face and body. If Homana was the light, then I was the shadow." Jagura had a far off look to her face, making her look serene in reminiscence, "And I was content with that so long ago." Suddenly turning a glare on Darcia, "But then you appeared into our lives, and thrust us into turmoil. I have done all that I accomplished, all of it, for _you_, my beloved. Always and only for you, Darcia the third." She held out her hand, "Come to me, and let us dance."

Cher had stayed low as she crept around the nobles.

She had inched herself near the wall to keep herself from being noticed and made her way to Cheza, realizing that when she got there, I was also there as well, chained like a zoo animal inside a cage below Cheza with Lunar Flowers strewn throughout my prison cell.

"What are you doing in there?" She questioned, confused to see a _"_human_"_ inside a cage.

"Do you not recognize me?" I asked with the softest of smiles, "In Darcia's fallen keep," I continued, revealing my true form to her.

And Cher gasped when she saw my true form, gazing back with wide eyes into my own unnatural orbs.

"You're…you're that wolf, the one Quent tried to shoot." She murmured in realization.

I smiled, shifting back into my illusion so I could speak to the female scientist more comfortably. "Yes, but what are _you_ doing here?"

"Don't worry; I'm here to get you _two_ out." Cher reassured, gazing up at Cheza worriedly, "She's withering- it must be the water, I'll have to hurry and get her out."

"Not withering," I smiled much too knowingly as I twisted my head up towards the maiden as well, "She's starting to bloom."

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

Long ago I was introduced to a young human within a cell as well.

He used to have an old wolf neighbor, but she was taken away is what he said.

He looked almost starved with a stubby chin and brownish short cropped hair. He wore a light blue over coat and brown shoes and his skin was almost pale.

His name, he told me, is Hub.

Apparently, he was with his _ex_-fiancé when he was separated with Cheza, the maiden.

When Tsume learned this he and Toboe started running against the bars, trying to break them down.

Hub and I watched for a while, trying to understand why they would hurt themselves while trying to escape.

But then I too started to do the same thing.

It hurt and my shoulders were aching with each hit I did running against them.

Even Hub had later joined in; seeming too had had an empathy with the rest of us.

But Hub had long ago sat down, his body exhausted from trying to fight his way out, but the rest of us around him slammed relentlessly into the bars that held us captive.

The lights from above then began to flicker around the prison, red orb-like lights above each cell flickering in time with the lights.

"Power outage?" Hub whispered, "But I thought there was some banquet or something going on."

The lights stayed off for a second longer as Tsume slammed himself against his cell. The bars shifted, opening a fraction, but they slammed shut again when the lights flickered back on.

We all stopped, staring at Tsume's cell in surprise.

"It… it actually moved?" I blinked in disbelief.

"That means they must be weakening," Tsume smirked, "Let's get the hell outta here!" We then continued to smash into the bars with bruising force now since we had evidence that it was finally doing some damage.

"They're… electric?" Hub said, standing up to address us, "These locks are electric!"

I paused, staring at him in confusion as to what he meant.

"The locks on these things are electric powered. That's why it moved when you slammed it during the time the power was out and it slammed back when it came back on. If you throw your bodies against the bars when the light goes out again, you should be able to get out!" Hub explained franticly.

"It's worth a try." I shrugged, gazing up towards the lights, "Just give us the okay and we'll do it."

"Alright then, ready?" Hub asked, holding up his hand and my body tensed up, ready to jolt forward on his mark.

The lights flickered, "Now!"

We all slammed against the bars.

This time, all of the bars moved before quickly slamming back into place as the lights flickered on again.

I gaped in shock and with new determination jumped back into a running position.

"Okay, one more time!" Hub rooted, "Just one more try! I know you guys can pull this off, on my mark, ready….?" He held up his hand again, watching the way the lights flickered.

As soon as it was dark again, he shouted out, "NOW!"

We all slammed against the bars, but it was Tsume who had rammed against them with all his might and this time, they stayed open!

"Awesome, it worked!" I cheered from inside my cell.

"We can get out of here!" Toboe chimed in.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and then blacked out.

"What just happened?" Toboe asked.

I heard Tsume grasp the bars with his hands, heaving his door open a bit.

I could hear him shuffle out but then freeze as someone turned on the back up breaker and the lights surged.

We were all surprised to see Hige walking up to us.

"Well now, I go through all that trouble just to save you and it turns out you don't need my help to escape." The brown haired wolf joked.

"HIGE! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Toboe gasped happily as Hige pressed the release button on our cell's control case. Toboe then rushed over to Hige as I stepped out happily from now being free of a prisoner.

"Yes, finally!" I beamed, stretching a little.

"I'm so happy you're not dead!" Toboe hugged the older wolf.

"Yeah, I made it out alright, I guess." Hige had a detached tone to his usually bubbly voice.

"Hige, what's wrong?" I questioned worriedly, noticing this.

"So what do you plan on doing with us now? Take us to Jagura so she can finish us?" Tsume accused, "Didn't you lure us here for that reason?"

I spun around to face the gray wolf in shock by his accusation, spinning back around to gaze at the larger wolf in confusion and disbelief.

"I don't know," Hige denied sharply.

"Damn well you don't," Tsume bit back, "What about that collar? What happened to it? Did Jagura take it off you as payment for bringing us here?"

"I said I don't know, okay!" Hige snapped back, "The collar was taken off, yes, but not by Jagura!"

"TRAITOR!" Tsume snapped.

"Tsume, wait just a second. Why would Hige lead us all here to only save us? That just doesn't make sense." I tried reasoning with him, just to calm him down.

"If that's what you really think I am, then kill me!" Hige then dared angrily.

Tsume just glared at him and I felt fear creep into me that he just might grant Hige's wish.

Hige's eyes then softened on Tsume as I glanced worriedly between them, afraid of what might happen next.

"Please, I mean it."

"You're trying to tell me you don't know what the hell is going on?" Tsume bit back, still not trusting him.

"It's complicated." Hige sighed.

He turned his back to us, "Things are getting really crazy really fast around here. You should be able to escape right now through all the confusion of the city if you leave now." Hige said, beginning to walk off.

"And just where are you going?" Tsume growled.

"There's something I have to do. Go on and forget about me." Hige uttered sadly.

"Hige, what's the matter, this isn't like you." Toboe murmured softly, worry lacing his voice, watching his friend give them the cold shoulder and leave.

"Like me?" Hige stopped, "Just what's that supposed to mean? Like me? I don't even know who that is." Hige then left us in silence, watching his retreating form vanish.

I sighed and jogged forward after Hige, knowing that he had looked genuine even if Tsume had accused him of being a traitor.

It just…seemed like he truly didn't know anything and appeared so lost that I felt as if I could still put some trust in him, at least until he proved me wrong that was.

"Mina!" Tsume barked out.

"We can't just let him run into death like an idiot!" I snapped back, "I still trust him ether way and I'm gonna help him! Come on Toboe, we can still catch him!"

"Right!" the younger wolf nodded and bolted after me, leaving Tsume alone with the human as we ran after our companion.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

My eyes snapped open wide as I convulsed in pain.

A white lightning of it shot through my body as I screamed from the heat.

Cher gasped, "What's going on?" She demanded frantically above my screams.

"It will not last long; her blood is merely heating as the moon calls forth my paradise." Jagura murmured softly, not even looking away from Darcia.

As I screamed I vaguely noticed the water from Cheza's tank was drained, leaving the maiden only held up by her golden restraints like I was.

And a howl then sounded through my ears.

The wolf inside me acted upon instinct and howled back, trying to find a release from the hot pain inside me as I felt my blood boil hotter and hotter.

I felt like I was being burned alive!

The heat licking at my skin in every spot and corner like fire itself. Burning my skin and making me wish someone would just drown me in cold freezing water.

"What's happening to her?" Cher demanded.

"Paradise is using her blood to open the gates." Jagura smiled, approaching Darcia, ignoring the agonized screams of my pain piercing the air.

She hugged the unmoving nobleman, "Come, and let us follow the path to Paradise"

A sudden blinding white light engulfed us all and I felt the breath literally leave my lungs.

My body shut down in relief of the fire leaving me as I fell to the floor by an unseen force.

My eyes blanking out as my screams died, hitting the cold caged floor.

I could hear Jagura cry out in pleasure as I faded away.

"YES! DON'T FIGHT IT, LET THE PAIN RIDE YOU AND LET IT OPEN THE GATES, I CAN SEE THEM!"

And my whole world blacked out into painless darkness in my dreams.


	20. Chapter 17 Meltdown

**Chapter 17. Meltdown**

* * *

_I dreamed that everyone was disappearing_

_The emptiness and silence of this room in the night weighs down on me,_

_I can't breathe anymore_

_(SHOUT!)_

_Should I dive into the nuclear reactor_

_I know I can disappear so I can sleep._

_A morning without me will be so much more wonderful than now_

_Where everything is in gear,_

_That sort of world, definitely._

**_-Rin Kagamine_**

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the scent of Lunar Flowers tickling my nose, long green grass pillowing me where I lay on my side.

My eyes fluttered open, slowly sitting up as I gazed around the scenic view while my body was shaded from the warm rays of the sun by a large tree at my right.

It looked like the place in that false Paradise back in that canyon desert.

A sudden gentle laugh of a woman startled me, making me spin around to see Jagura in a white robe dancing amongst the flowers surrounding me near a clear, beautiful lake.

She was dancing hand in hand with Darcia who's long shoulder length hair was cut down to give him a younger look and show his true beauty.

I noticed just beyond them was a glorious white marble castle with a sculpted water fountain at its front while a waterfall flowed from the drifts up stream.

"Isn't it wonderful my love? You have everything you ever wanted right here." Jagara smiled serenely at the man in front of her, his wolf's eye gazing down at her, "We can live in peace finally for eternity to come, my beloved. Just you and me…"

"A fabricated Paradise…" Darcia's voice had never sounded so resigned and so sad to me, "Such a place holds no future."

"But what of your grandfather? He too created a world only for the nobles, just as I have done for you, my love. Is that so wrong?" Jagura asked softly.

I watched on from where I laid in the grass, the nobles dancing in awe of the beauty around me I just didn't understand.

"What's going on, where am I?" I whispered, looking around.

"You are in my sister's version of Paradise."

I jumped in surprise and my eyes swerved to the right and there who laid at the bark of the tree, almost like a picture with her striking white dress that pulled over her like a God, was an identical woman of Jagura.

The only difference of _this_ Jagura was that her violet eyes were kinder and her curved purple lips were not taunting, but caring.

My eyes looked over her cautiously, gazing back at the other Jagura and turning back to the one in front of me, blinking in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I am Jagura's younger twin sister, Homana," She answered.

I rose slightly, letting myself relax when I found that the woman before me _wasn't_ Jagara but her twin sister, _Homana_.

"Homana? Aren't you supposed to be…dead?"

"Indeed I am, but the flowers told me of the forcing of a different Paradise, and so I came here to meet you, silver moon."

"Why are you here then? Paradise is open for the nobles," I murmured sadly.

"But it isn't," Homana countered in defense.

My eyes flicked up in confusion, murmuring a quiet, "Huh?"

"Look," She ordered, turning her gaze back to her twin sister and her living beloved.

I did as she did and a flicker in my vision caught my eye, making me study Darcia closer.

Darcia's body was flickering.

It confused me that from where I stood, he looked like a hologram, but to Jagara, she was able to touch and feel him as if he were really there.

"What…is..?" I muttered.

"This place is just a dream of my sister's, a Paradise _she_ created within her mind. And because it isn't real, it will fall apart. This world…isn't Paradise."

"That man cared only for himself. He thought nothing of those he left behind." Darcia's voice said in a hardened tone, "That's why he vanished."

"Liar," Jagura chuckled, "You've been deceiving yourself from the very beginning. You refuse what's offered to you willingly when what you've longed for is all here right before your eyes."

"It is meaningless." Darcia insisted.

Neither Noble took their eyes off one another as they danced gracefully in the meadow with me and Homana hidden in the tall grass just beyond them.

"Because of Homana?" Jagura chuckled, "You are not so blind. That eye, your blood, you know what they're for. They have longed for Paradise and here it is."

Darcia stopped dancing and the small wisps of hair on my neck stood on end ominously.

Darcia stepped away from Jagura.

"You're wrong," there was no hint of Darcia any longer.

Kiba's voice was what now spoke to the startled noble woman, "This is _not_ Paradise."

Jagura backed away, "Who are you? What trickery is this?" She demanded as she backed away with anger filling her violet eyes, "Show yourself!"

Darcia's image faded and in its place, Kiba now stood.

"Kiba!" I gasped, surprised.

"The full moon knows as well this world isn't Paradise," Homana said, making me gaze briefly at her before turning to look at the white wolf, letting her words sink in.

Kiba's blue eyes glared at Jagura, "You have violated that which my kind holds dear to us! I cannot let you live knowing the sins you have caused!" He snarled.

Jagura gasped in surprise as Kiba reverted to his wolf form.

"Wolf!" Jagura gasped and gritted her teeth, "You are not supposed to be here!"

Kiba snarled at the Noble and then leaped at her, his sharp fangs clamping down onto her jugular as the noble woman gasped.

Her body pulled back from the force of the attack upon her.

I continued to watch as the Noble screamed in pain, the red flow of her warm blood squirting out from in between Kiba's fangs.

"This world is dead," Homana said cryptically as the world around us flashed into white and slowly faded away.

I closed my eyes to the fading white as I felt the warm rush of the heaven escaping me.

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

Toboe and I gasped a lung full of air as reality came back to us.

I had seen a beautiful world that was rich in life and health.

It seemed like a Paradise compared to the dying Earth I now lived on.

"W-was that…," Toboe started, his honey colored eyes wide as Tsume rounded a corner from behind him, "Paradise?"

I blinked wide eyed in thought of that: Was_ that Paradise?_

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

A sharp scream awoke me and I bolted to my knees, gasping for breath.

It felt like I hadn't been breathing until just then, my heart pounding gratefully.

I looked around for the source of the scream and found Jagura holding her neck where Kiba's imprint of his teeth still marred her ivory skin, but no blood was flowing.

"It's over," Darcia said calmly, "You're Paradise has been destroyed."

"Pitiful BLACK HEART!" She screamed, drawing her sword from its sheath and driving it into his chest.

Darcia's eyes widened in pain as he grasped the sword and hunched over, carefully tearing the blade from out of him and falling to his knees with a pained gasp.

It was then Cher's turn to awake with a gasp, sitting up and coughing as if her lungs had been clogged up like mine had been before.

Her blue eyes gazed up to see Cheza, still hanging from her binds, but there was no water any longer.

"Cheza!" She shouted frantically, shooting up and quickly programming the machine at the side to release her and me.

Cheza fell limply into the pile of Lunar Flowers where I was laid, my chains unlocking and I was released.

Cher was hesitant to go inside, but then carefully slid through the bars as I nodded at her, taking Cheza into her arms. "Cheza, are you alright?"

Cher leaned her head forward, holding her ear to Cheza's moving lips so she could hear the whisper the maiden was trying to tell her.

What the flower had said was enough to make the woman cry, "I know, I know Cheza" She sobbed, "I saw it too, but that wasn't it. That wasn't Paradise,"

It was quiet while Darcia gasped in his pain and Jagura watched him in pity.

I doubted that was the truth though if she had just driven a sword into the one she loved.

"Why…" Jagura hissed in sorrow, "Why have you done this, Darcia?"

I looked up to see Darcia panting as he tried to ignore the pain, standing ready to fight the woman if she chose to attack again.

"Why do you love her and not me?" Jagura demanded, drawing another silver sword and thrust its blade upon Darcia.

Darcia blocked it with his own and shoved her back as best he could, but Jagura came back twice as fierce though.

He once again shoved her away and backed up, trying to put some distance between them and she stood a moment.

Her violet eyes narrowed, then softened to look upon him, "I love you Darcia," Her voice was soft and airy, making him stare in shock.

"It's alright," Jagura continued her charade, "Come to me, come to Paradise."

"St-Stop it!" Darcia gritted out.

The sword dropped from his hand as he fell to his knees.

Jagura chuckled, still imitating her dead sister's voice.

"That's right my love, the sword was poisoned," Jagura chuckled, "A simple messenger of my gift for death. Now you will belong to me," She grinned sultrily as she approached him, "Forever."

I could only watch in pity for Darcia while Jagura seemed to watch sadly as Darcia fell to the floor, the poison wreaking havoc on his body and making him unable to move as Jagara raised her blade for the final blow, but it never came as a large brown wolf ran at the Noble.

Taking her by surprise and wounded a deep cut in her cheek.

I gasped to see it was Hige who had run in and saved Darcia from death.

Jagara righted herself after her shock, realizing that she was under attack; she twisted around in time to defend herself from Hige's second blow.

Holding her sword at the ready as he landed, throwing it straight at him, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Hige cried out as the sword pinned him to the floor, the blade piercing his left shoulder.

"HIGE!" Mina and I called as she and the others made it up in time to see Hige pinned to the ground, the blood oozing out of him.

My eyes flicked to her and I glanced over each one, finding them to be alright, to my relief, as I stood protectively in front of Cher and Cheza who quivered in her arms.

Mina then noticed Hige trying to move against the pinned sword and she gasped in shock, "Hey! Don't try to move, you'll die!"

**_"_**_I can't give up yet!**" **_Hige gritted out as he tried to stand, **"**_I- I promised to make things right!**"**_

"HIGE STOP IT!" Toboe begged as he and Mina ran to his side, desperately trying to hold him down.

Hige still rose to all fours and snarled at Jagura, **_"_**_I gave… I gave my word!**"**_

"My Paradise is not dead yet! It can never die!" Jagura snarled out as everyone stared back at the female noble in tension, "I can carve it out of this very world if I have to! The blood of the silver moon will suffice!" Jagura then turned to me and I gasped in shock at her declaration.

The Noble had gone mad for Paradise!

As I thought that Jagura stepped forward to me with a sinister smile that showed her insanity, making me growl at her in warning with bared fangs to stay where she was, **_"_**_Stay back!**"**_

But a sudden white blur tore through the room and when Jagura looked again, there was Kiba, snarling deadly up at her as he stood between me and the noble woman.

"What are you doing here?" Jagura hissed, stepping back, "GET OUT!"

**_"_**_Paradise is ours, and we're taking it BACK!**"** _Kiba declared and shot forward into action to attack the noble woman.

Jagura growled and narrowly dodged as she swung out a spare sword from her sheath, making me actually start to wonder how many swords this noble woman had!

Kiba landed behind her, growling with bared fangs, shooting forward to attack, but Jagura held out her hand and a flash of white appeared under Kiba, putting him under another alchemic circle where he froze.

Seeming too had realized she had no chance against him as he growled and struggled to move.

"I'll take it all….I'll take every last ounce of your strength!" Jagura declared angrily.

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

Holy fuck, this woman was crazy!

She was trying to kill Kiba and use Nai for…_Paradise_.

I was so shocked that I couldn't even stand up to run towards Nai because of the noble woman.

She gasped in surprise when Kiba took a step from within the alchemic circle she made.

Kiba strained, but it was obvious he _could_ move, and that shocked the mad woman.

"T-That's impossible!"

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

I smiled that Kiba could still move from within the alchemic circle Jagara made.

Straining, but he was moving!

Something to the side caught my eye and I noticed Hige had darted from Toboe's and Mina's grasp, jumping for the Noble.

As if Jagura sensed him, she spun around just in time to use her sword as levitation and threw Hige across the room.

Splattering Hige's blood as he slid on his wounded shoulder past Kiba.

Mina and Toboe gasped while I stepped to the side in ready form to go see if he was alright, but then Jagura's surprised gasp made me stop to spin my eyes to her, watching as Kiba aimed for her neck, slicing his fangs through the open of her vulnerable flesh.

Jagura gasped in pain as Kiba's fangs imprinted into the faint markings, stumbling to the side as some of her blood caught to the floor.

While Kiba landed on his paws a good distance away with fresh blood coating his fangs and muzzle, Darcia stood and reached for Jagura's poisoned sword.

Mina and the others watched as well in baited silence as Darcia stood behind Jagura who stumbled and slowly turned around to look up into loving eyes.

It seemed to make her happy since she smiled through her pain, "Darcia..."

With no hesitation he plunged Jagura's own sword through her heart, making her gasp in wide eyed shock.

She stumbled back and the freshness of her blood spilled out from around the sword, bringing out a metallic smell as she fell back with wide eyes for her lover that didn't love her back.

Such a cruel fate for her that she had chosen on her own because of what she had done for the one she loved...and yet...I couldn't come to pity her like I had done Darcia.

Once Jagura's body thumped to the ground, Darcia glanced to me, making me flinch from my thoughts and tense my body with cautious eyes.

He may have helped kill Jagura but he was still a Noble that had tried to kill Cheza.

And his calculating eyes that bore no emotion didn't help to relax me of him.

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

"I almost killed you," The man said, as if he would do it again.

My heart thumped as I tensed my own body.

Surprised at the self-sacrificing thoughts to go straight out there to protect Nai, but Kiba had bolted first to her protection before I could.

He stood with white fur bristled to a point and his coal black lips pulled back in a low growl that was a warning towards the other Noble.

I wondered why it was that the woman who lay dead on the floor wanted Nai and why this man right now had threatened Nai of her life, making Kiba snarl at him.

Though the man didn't waver as he smirked at them, simply turned and took a step forward towards the doors to leave, "Till next time then,"

His very own voice sent an ominous chill down my spine that gave me nothing but fear of what was to come if we saw him again.

Hopefully, we wouldn't.

Suddenly as if his own words where a starting point, the tower around us started to tremble dangerously.

Kiba looked around nervously, shifting to his human form and called out to the rest of us to hear him over the falling and crumbling debris of the Keep, "IT'S COMING DOWN! EVERY ONE GET OUT!"

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

As Kiba shouted I had turned around and Cher thrust Cheza into my arms to my surprise.

Her blue eyes fierce with determination, "Take care of her; find Paradise,"

I blinked in surprise and smiled back, "I will, but you should go while you still can,"

Cher smiled and nodded as I held onto Cheza a bit more securely within my arms.

Spinning around I noticed Tsume and Toboe were helping Hige up onto his feet while Mina was already at the side of the platform gazing up at me with wide dark brown eyes that spilled with worry.

She flinched in fear when the Keep shook again as I jumped down with ease, "We need to hurry!" I called out as the Keep crumbled around us.

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

The world was so different, even just making it out of the Keep, it was so different.

The dome no longer was able to shield the biting cold from the rage of the blizzard outside.

Its defense system fell along with Jagura's Keep.

As we headed out to safety within the city with Cheza, we followed at Hige's request.

He told us that some other wolf named Blue was waiting nearby for him to return.

But, when we reached the small ally _Blue_ was supposed to be, it was empty.

"I… I don't understand." Hige looked around worried, "Blue was supposed to be here. She told me she would wait for me."

"Well she's not here," Tsume groused, "You're sure you remembered where you left her?"

"Yeah," Hige nodded, "I promised I'd return to her. No matter what, I promised her I would return,"

Hige crouched down and sat to rest his legs.

He put a hand over his wound to try and ease the bite of the pain, "Why did she leave?"

He sounded so crestfallen that I had to think that this _Blue_ person was another female wolf that he loved.

"I'm sure she had a good reason to," Nai reassured from Kiba's side, "Something must have come up and she couldn't stay here any longer,"

Nai looked over her shoulder as we picked up the sounds of faint screams and gunshots echoing the domes walls.

"It is getting pretty crazy here," I admitted.

"Yeah, I'm sure that whatever happened would make someone like even Blue have to run to escape." Toboe offered.

"Are you sure that's the case? Maybe she went back to that human of hers the first chance she got as soon as you left." Tsume taunted, "They probably ran away before this shit started happening, just to get away from you. You have been a bit troubling to us as of late, with the traitorous deeds you've done and all,"

Hige flinched from where he sat, as if trying not to stand up and defend Blue, as if he thought it was the truth as well.

But I wouldn't stand for it, Hige was hurting and Tsume was making it worse and I couldn't help but finally snap at the gray wolf.

I swerved my dark brown eyes into a glare upon Tsume with a low growl, "That's IT!" I snarled.

Before Tsume could think to react as I made my way towards him, my fist slammed into his jaw and sent the arrogant wolf flying into the ally wall behind him, "I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH SHIT OUTTA YOU!" I snarled.

"Mina!" Nai gasped in surprise.

I was actually surprised too with my strength, but then again, I was running on anger here.

"NO!" I snapped at her, still glaring at Tsume who was also shocked by my actions, "Hige is hurt and this arrogant _ass_ here is making it worse by saying shit that _Blue_ had run off cause she didn't want to stay for Hige! It's a freaking hell here now and he's making stupid remarks that obviously aren't true! No, this ass _deserved_ that smack!"

"Oh, you make _me_ the bad guy now!" Tsume snapped back.

"Well I didn't just smack anyone else did I, so it looks like YOU'RE the winner in that by default, moron!" I snarled.

"If you've got something against me, then come out and say it, bitch!" Tsume snarled right back.

"HELLOOO!" I said rolling my eyes and for the moment ignoring the _bitch_ comment, "Didn't you just hear me yelling at you? I think I've already said what I don't like about you! Weren't you even listening?"

"You're talking so much right now it's hard to decide when to and when _not_ to listen," Tsume grumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"I already said it, so it looks like _you're_ the one with a hearing problem," Tsume retorted.

"OH, HEEEELL _NO_! YOU'RE MEETING DIRT ASSWHOLE!" I roared as I took a threatening step forward, only to have Kiba hold me back, "LET GO OF ME!"

"Calm down, Mina!" He growled lowly.

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! WHY THE _HELL_ SHOULD I CALM DOWN?" I snapped.

"Your anger is hurting Cheza," Nai said from where she held Cheza to her chest, trying to keep her warm.

Just like that, my anger deflated in embarrassment, "Oh… uh," I murmured looking at Cheza apologetically, "I'm sorry about that, Cheza. I didn't know our anger hurt you,"

"It is alright," Cheza said weakly, "This one is just very sensitive after what's happened." She said as Kiba released me.

Nai cleared her throat before addressing the rest of us, "Well, if Blue did in fact leave, then we should as well. The dome is no longer safe."

"Where will we go though?" Toboe asked dejectedly, "Paradise was closed,"

"That wasn't the true Paradise. Our Paradise is still out there," Kiba replied.

"Where?" I asked raising a questioning brow and keeping a good calming distance away from Tsume.

"The tree of ages calls to this one. It says that the time is near. That is where Paradise is waiting," Cheza replied.

"We're looking for a tree?" Tsume asked doubtfully.

I snorted purposefully and I ignored the golden glare he sent my way.

"It is a tree that has been through all the other worlds Paradise that has opened on Earth. The tree of ages is where seeds of flowers such as this one were born from," Cheza explained.

"So, it's like your mother or something?" Toboe tilted his head curiously.

Tsume rolled his eyes, "You're such a pup,"

"Hey! I was just asking!" Toboe retorted while Tsume ruffled the hair on his head good-naturedly.

_Oh, so _now_ he's a good guy?_ I thought in disbelief.

Nai took the lead now with Cheza still in her arms while Tsume and Toboe bent down to help Hige stand once more, "It's time to go."

Hige looked up shamefully at Kiba, "Aren't you going to say something? About me and Jagura-,"

"You once said something to me when we first met. Do you remember what it was?" Kiba cut him off as he made his way back to Nai's side, "You told me pride means nothing if you're dead. You did what you had to do to survive. It's in the past now and there's nothing we can do to change it. It won't change the fact that we're still headed to Paradise."

Nai smiled almost proudly at Kiba while Tsume and Toboe helped Hige along.

It was true of what Kiba said; there _was_ no helping that we are all still heading to Paradise, whether what we did was good or bad.

It's all in the past now because they have changed from what they used to be.

Except Tsume, bastards getting another bitch slap, that's for sure.


	21. Chapter 18 Ship of Fools

**Chapter 18. Ship of Fools**

* * *

_What is the ending, and what is the beginning? What is life and what is death? Are they reality or are they dreams, but if dreams are reality, then what am I living? - **Nai**_

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

I had seen it.

A Paradise that filled the land with life and green, no tainting of the dirty scents that humanity had once made.

And it was beautiful, even if it was that noble's own making.

But I'm sure, the Paradise we'll find is much more stunning than what we had all seen.

But I still wondered of what it would take to make that Paradise.

It had shown that Nai was the one to be sacrificed to open it, would it be the same with us?

I didn't know, sliding my gaze half seen through my wave of hair, I stared at my cousin, seeming to be no more different with this journey.

She looked care-free as she carried the maiden, looking unstressed of the futures to come.

But I then glared towards the gray stoic wolf; it was he who had struck a nerve into me.

Even with my worrying of Nai, he was the one who had harshly and carelessly said Blue wouldn't make it to Paradise.

It was from before though, miles back in the icy plane we had found human blood, mixed with the fear of death.

It was a scent Toboe recognized, an old mans scent, Blue's former master.

It seemed that from the way the blood was streaked and the tire tracks swerving the area, that the man had been hit and carried off.

I was struck back by the older wolfs words, simply because this Paradise we searched for was a haven, so why a half-breed couldn't be allowed in was beyond me.

And at that time I realized, it was a haven, but I never had asked what kind of haven.

Nai explained to me that this haven was for wolves, and only wolves.

And that struggled me further into conflicting thoughts as to how only these animals could be saved.

Why not humans, but it was my way off thinking simply because I _was_ once human.

Even Nai, but now we were wolves.

We would live to see a world beyond this death that our own humanity had succumbed to.

And that...that made me wonder, was that all we were?

If this world was to be created by life of the wolves and destroyed by the greedy hands of man, what were we then?

It was a sad thought to think of, simply because I was still once human.

I was once a part of that destruction, of that blood.

_Would that have happened?_ I wondered, gazing up towards the cloudy gray skies above, the white flashes of comets striking the ground in their form of beginning destruction, _Would that have happened in our world too?_

Would we have succumbed to those disasters if we had staid human, living in simple minded truth to our own reality?

Oh, these thoughts weren't something I would have thought of, long ago.

But being here, trying to make it through this deserted cold plains, it made one think in this silence. Driving to a haven with dark secrets left within.

Untouched, and forever alone.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

I shifted Cheza upon my back, her ragged breathing sending whisks of cold air across my skin.

How many hours we had gone, I couldn't pray-tell, simply because I had no means of time.

Time had left me, along with my life alone in that fallen, noble, city.

The secrets I had found now buried even further than I had wished, but it wouldn't matter farther ahead, towards the Tree of Ages, it wouldn't matter then.

Even if somewhere deep within spoke to me in desperate echoes, my humanity trying still, to stay afloat in the flowing blood of the beast.

I was only waiting now, for the time that would come to let this world freeze over, to let my life be reborn in that new world the white wolf, no...Everyone craved for.

I froze, hearing the undeniable _"thump"_ of Hige's body falling limp in weakness.

We all turned back around, crowding around worriedly to the injured wolf.

He still wouldn't allow Cheza to heal his wound, the blood already drying away to crumbling scabs on his fur.

My nose then perked up, the same as it had with Hige, catching wind of an undeniable scent that would leave this particular wolf in bliss.

I could see it, in the distance, the lean form of dark fur crossing over the bluff, a familiar female voice calling out Hige's name.

"Blue?" He murmured, squinting his eyes as if to make sure he wasn't simply dreaming of the one he loved.

She was calling, coming closer and Hige realized this half blood wolf was real, it was Blue.

This realization making the larger wolf force himself onto his paws, bolting forward to meet the she-wolf halfway.

It was adorable, to see the blue-eyed wolf tackling the much larger wolf under her, nuzzling and rolling her head around in his fur to make sure he would never leave her side again.

"Aaw~, that's cute," Mina smiled towards the couple.

I chuckled, noticing an army SUV rolling on its tires towards us, screeching to a stop to let two humans down, the blonde female, Cher, and her ex-husband, Hub.

She was astounded to see Cheza again, having taken my words to consideration to escape the crumbling city.

It was now our turn to put faith in the human couple.

Kiba, Toboe, and Tsume ran alongside the large man-made vehicle while the rest of us rid inside with the humans in wait for the arrival to the Tree of Ages.

I brushed back small pink strands of Cheza's hair, letting it slip from my finger tips to graze over her skin once more.

It was quite; even the soft breathing of the unconscious old man with us at the back of the SUV was indistinguishable to the faint roar of the engine.

It was quite, at least until the engine started to malfunction by the cause of a fallen star, its energy reaching far across to us in the distance, damaging its components and sending the roaring vehicle spinning for control.

We all held onto something, trying not to scream as the vehicle swerved, missing the crackling debris of the floor shooting up in spider-like webs.

The fallen star must have cracked through the ground, stretching as far in means as to meet the vehicle and send us in disarray.

Mina yelped as the SUV flipped onto its side, the iron and ice screeching together as it tried to stop its movements.

Slowly, it stopped, and it was silent.

I shook my head of its muddled mess, pulling up Cheza into my embrace as I followed Hige and Blue opening the back doors.

It was obvious the car wouldn't work anymore now that it was upturned, "Come on, Mina."

Mina jumped down to my side, following closely and glancing around as if to make sure it would be alright to step on land again.

Everything seemed alright, my only priorities to bring Cheza and Mina to safety from the cliff and useless vehicle.

I just didn't expect to hear the sudden groan of the ice shattering behind us all, even Hub who was carrying out Quent turned in shock to the noise.

Mina spun around in surprise at the sound, my eyes bulging to the falling vehicle...Cher still within the front seat of the cab.

Her blue eyes had been wide in shock, her pale skin slowly fading whiter as she crashed through to the ground, plummeting with the iron giant down to her icy grave.

"Cher?" Hub whispered in disbelief, his body was shaking.

The resounding smash of the SUV to the ice below confirming his fear.

No explosion came, but the sickening crash of ice did.

"**CHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

* * *

Hub cradled the limp form of the blond woman he loved to his chest, crying out in sorrow as he held her cold cheek in the palm of his hand.

The truck was turned on its side again, but the tough army build of it ensured that it was otherwise unharmed, but Cher didn't have the same fate.

She had died instantly on the first impact, but it had been blood-less.

She seemed as if she were just asleep in Hub's arms as he cried over her, groaning in his loss while the rest of us stood mournfully around him.

We had navigated a small path through the cracks to get down here while Hub almost jumped over the edge himself to get to Cher quicker.

But Mina and I had ushered him through the terrain, downward to his beloved.

"Cher…. Please… don't leave me…." Hub begged as he sobbed, "Don't leave me, Cher, you can't die yet!" He rested his head to her own, closing his eyes in pain as his heart was torn visibly.

"We still have to get that house you wanted- the one in the country. We still have to have a few kids and grow old together watching them grow up. We still have to get a bird and a dog and make bread in the morning and pot-roast at night and….. And….." His voice started to crack up again, "Cher…."

Mina and Cheza watched the mourning man in sympathy, he was so broken by this loss, of course, and anyone in his position would be as well.

I could feel my heart sway in the manner of misery, the blonde woman was still so young, her life still ahead with this man if hadn't been for this life she had been put into.

The ending cycle of this world.

We silently let him grieve, none of us moving to speak to him out of respect to his dearly departed.

But we watched curiously, however, when the man squared his shoulders and walked up to the fallen SUV, placing his hands firmly on it's hood that was in front of him and started to push with all his might in hopes of turning it right side up again.

He gritted his teeth and groaned out loud in exertion as he tried to force the vehicle upright again, but it wouldn't budge.

It had about 100 tons to his measly l50 lbs or so in the weight department, and Hub's footing slipped against the ice, making him fumble weakly to the ground.

That didn't stop the determined human though.

He got right back up and started to push with double effort once again while the rest of us watched in mild awe at his perseverance.

Even though his loved one had just died, he got back up and wanted to continue on…. He wanted to go on with us.

Damn, was he determined!

Kiba approached Hub's side, pushing with the human male, startling him at the white wolfs sudden help.

Hub grinned thankfully and started pushing again, both now groaning in strain.

"This is a sad sight…" Tsume sighed when Hige started to join in and help Kiba and Hub now, "A human, a wounded wolf, and an exhausted idiot trying to overturn an ARMY SUV up right…"

The rest of us gave him a pointed look and Tsume sighed, "I'll help…"

Mina grinned triumphantly, but groaned when she noticed my own pointed stare directly aimed for her as well.

"Ugh, fine." She grumbled, complying to my smile as I placed Cheza safely to her feet, ushering Toboe to help along as we.


	22. Chapter 19 Already over

**Chapter 19. Already Over**

* * *

_Believing in a world without pain, that is nothing but a dream. Believing in a world with only love, that is a wish still long from reach. But believing in a world with only hate, how much is that then to reality? –**Nai**_

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

It had been a while since the old man almost suffered from lack of air, Cheza's own breath saving him from a painful death.

During that time the SUV had emptied out on oil, leaving us to journey on foot a while longer. But only one could walk for so long, and it seemed we had reached our point.

Everyone gathered around to rest alongside a growing tavern, the sheets left inside the SUV put to good use for us all.

Falling stars still crashed to the earth, shaking and exploding sounds even reachable to Hub's ears, I was sure.

I groaned, gazing up towards the sky, no longer able to tell if it was even day or night anymore.

"Stupid frick'en stars."

"Don't curse at the stars," Nai chastised, but it was laced in a teasing tone.

"B-but, I want to curse at them!" I whined, thumping my feet in emphasis to this desire.

"Well, you can't, I'll smack you if you do."

I couldn't help myself, I started giggling uncontrollably, leaning back to fall onto my side by the sheer stupidity of the moment.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

I raised a questioning brow at my cousin.

Cupping her hand onto her mouth to try and stifle her giggles that sent her body trembling on the ground, earning questioning glances from her actions.

I hadn't _tried_ to be funny, but I suppose she found it hilarious nonetheless.

I sighed; standing to my full height before strolling to the white wolfs side.

I had these nagging thoughts screaming at me to know the answer and to give one back, and it all fell down to him.

"Kiba," I began, gaining his attention, "Can I speak with you in private?"

The white wolf nodded to my request, briefly glancing towards Mina who was still giggling before following after me quickly.

Once I was sure we were in good distance not to be heard, even by wolf ears, I spun around to face the white wolf.

"What is it?" he asked, eyeing the way I seemed to fidget, my heart pounding and a pink flush coating my warm cheeks.

"Um.." I muttered, knowing full well I couldn't say _Mina_ told me, she had promised to keep it a secret after all, "Back in Jagara's keep…when I was chained, she said you had _fallen for_ me,"

I gazed up through half-lidded eyes, watching as to the way Kiba seemed to freeze on the spot, his orbs flashing blankly in surprise.

Had I caught him off guard with my question?

I shook my head, glancing down and then into the distance, just waiting now for him to admit anything to me.

"I was just curious…"

And suddenly, I felt my wrist being jerked forward, tripping my body into his own as he wrapped his fingers around the nape of my neck, pushing my head upward and ruffling my hair.

And suddenly, I felt the softest pillows press onto my lips, shocking me before my body just relaxed.

Feeling the slick wetness of his tongue urging my lips to part and I heard the purring vibration huff into my mouth, content that I hadn't fought back.

And I groaned, my lips being pressed harder as our tongues intertwined together, my heart beating rapidly.

I gasped, feeling Kiba pull away from me just a centimeter, my eyes fluttering open to stare into his eyes that smoldered me with its heat.

His forehead pressed into mine, our breath mingling together as his hand that held my wrist captive wrapped around my hips, pulling me closer.

"She was right though," Kiba muttered, trailing his lips to the side of my ear, his heavy breath making me release a shiver, "I love you."

I gasped, tugging my fingers into his shirt as I shivered, his confession and the nibbling of his fangs making me arch into him.

"K-Kiba.."

"And you…" He asked, trailing his hand through my hair before pushing it under the hem of my shirt, raising and feathering me with his touch, "Nai…?"

I choked on a moan, sounding more like a strangled gasp when I heard the _"click" _of my bra snapping open, feeling the strings slip from under me.

I had actually thought a lot on this.

If I had to look back to when it became these feelings developed, I would have to say they began in that limbo we had believed Paradise.

I had just been pretending, like a child, that I didn't know, that I didn't realize, hiding my eyes from the truth with this white ribbon that was slipping from me.

But I couldn't pretend, at least, not anymore that I didn't realize my heart was pounding so greatly because of him, that a warm syrupy feelings wasn't forming in the depths of my tummy.

"I…" I murmured, gasping to get the words to form on my lips, "I love…love you…"

I shivered, gasping at the warm and wet feeling of Kiba's tongue slivering up my neck.

My knees buckled as he pulled me under, caging me in his hold.

And I was surprised to stare up into his eyes that had melted into gold, piercing me with the intense gaze held within as he leaned down into me.

"Now it's alright?" Kiba whispered, brushing his lips against mine, "I don't have to hold back…"

I moaned and he pressed his lips urgently to mine, knowing then, at this moment that my mind had faded from me.

Leaving only warm heat and the warm syrupy sensations to flutter and envelop us to fade into the cool air above.

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

By the time Nai and Kiba returned Toboe was already running off into the dusty haze that had just begun.

Following after the old man, who had woken up from his slumber, agitated to have been rescued by us _"vile"_ wolves, was the young wolf, Toboe.

The old man wasn't what I expected him to be, huffy enough to point his weapon at the other human in this group.

But I was truly surprised to see that it was the young wolf that had gone after the old man, not Blue, the one who knew him most.

I just hoped he wouldn't get himself into trouble following after the old cranky human.

Anyway, that wasn't entirely where my attention was, my eyes were more set upon the fact Kiba and Nai were..._holding hands_.

I eyed that entwined hand suspiciously, then to the faint flush coating Nai's cheeks as well to the un-orderly way Kiba's clothes appeared to have been struggled with.

Their hair faintly tussled in a mess that suggested to have been patted around to make it seem..._"neater"_.

But, neither Nai nor Kiba seemed to be giving the impression that either truly seemed to care of this untidy evident substantially, in fact, Kiba seemed moreover domineering on Nai then usual.

But it didn't seem Nai cared of this fact as she stared after Toboe's disappearing form, a curious glint in her eyes as she asked, "Where's Toboe going?"

"He's going after Pop's..." Blue answered dejectedly.

But if she cared so visibly for the old man, why didn't she follow after him?

Did she believe it right to let him go as he pleased; I knew he used to hunt wolves, but they were together most of their life, he would surely think of the she-wolf as family, wouldn't he?

Even if she was part blood, he wouldn't forget she was the one who was always by his side, I'm sure of that.

And it seemed Nai thought the same way as she asked, "And you?"

Blue's gaze snapped up towards her, her own striking blue eyes glazing over with a defeated notion as she bowed down her head, staring back into her lap.

"No, Pop's...Pop's doesn't want anything to do with wolves, even part blood like me."

Nai gazed down at the she-wolf thoughtfully, taking her answer into consideration.

"I doubt that," She murmured, making the blue-eyed wolf look back up quizzically, "Well, I'm going to go after Toboe."

"Pop's...Pop's wouldn't hurt him..."

But even this seemed too unsure, too defeated to even try to defend the man she thought as family.

"Oh, I know that. I'm just thinking he might need my help," Nai smiled, Blue's brows furrowing in confusion, after all, who exactly needed the help?

"He's stubborn isn't he?"

Blue seeming to realize what Nai meant nodded her head in conformation, smiling thankfully up to her, almost like she had put her whole faith into my cousin.

But, would that be alright?

After all, the old man was sure enough not to even be pitied by us enough to find Paradise, a salvation that was for wolves.

Such a stubborn old man, but I couldn't help but feel that this was a mistake.

I shouldn't be letting my cousin scamper off to find them, but I had to let go of that feeling, after all, Kiba trusted her enough to let her go.

I clenched my fingers into the palm of my hand, watching Nai running off to find the pup…my heart beating in fear…of something…I just didn't know what.

At least, not yet.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

I was running now, forcing my legs to take me further to reach the pup and the wolf hunter only because I had seen it, the undeniable pod ship holding the Noble, Darcia the third, fly over head.

My heart pounding and my breath desperate as I kept my eyes ahead for any sign of them, any kind of shadow that could indicate I wasn't too late.

And suddenly, once I saw their forms I had sought so desperately for I felt my pupils dilate and my lips fall loose onto a blood curling scream, echoing against the sharp sound of a gun fire that faded in the air.

* * *

**Yay~ another chappie! ;D**

**And so, next time on _Silver Rain_:**

**_"Can I a-ask you something…?"_**

**_"Anything…just please, don't close your eyes!"_**

**_Death, loose, something we never wished to see._**

**_But one can never choose their fate; the inevitable is only beginning, already written for all to hear._**

**_"Please..! Stay with me…"_**

**_The tears and blood to be shed…that's just the first steps, and now we wait…we wait for the inevitable._**

**_"…None of us are ready to let go."_**

**_….We never are._**


	23. Chapter 20 If I die Young

**Chapter 20. If I die Young**

* * *

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_  
_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
-**Band Perry**

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

I snarled, letting my illusion fall away from me with the fresh scent of blood.

Toboe fell forward from the shock and momentum of Quent's bullet piercing his spine, having tried to protect the old man from _him_.

I slammed my body into the Noble, chomping my fangs into his forearm, piercing through the cloth and ultimately his flesh, tasting the metallic warm liquid spill through my jaws.

I growled, glaring into Darcia's unwavering orbs before he simply flung me back from his arm, not an ounce of hesitation.

Wincing, my body ripped through the sharp ruff surface of the ground, tumbling to upright myself once more.

My triangular ears pricked up, hearing the incoherent mumbles of the old man, apologizing as he crawled desperately to Toboe's limp form.

His eyes wide and a horror struck expression seeping through his trembling body, unsure whether or not to move the pup.

I gasped, registering how Darcia withdrew a pistol from his midnight cloak, making me snarl, **_"_**_Don't you dare!**"**_

His mixed orbs swerved towards me, briefly pausing with the pistol head aimed for the destruction that was sure to come, a sort of curiosity sparking within the unemotional presence of the mixed colors.

"Why is it that you wish to save the filth of this world, silver moon?"

Anger suddenly coaxed me, taking insult to the sentence and the disregard of _his_ own humanity, **_"_**_How can you call them filth if you're human as well?**"**_

Darcia snorted distastefully, his arm rising in the action to level the pistol to the old man's skull, his mixed orbs narrowed to the very rejection of truth I had said.

But, that didn't seem to be his very own truth as he said, "Don't put me into their destructive level, silver moon."

I couldn't believe what he had just said; he was rejecting it, the very blood that was flowing through his veins and turning his back to what he once was, but why?

I snarled, of course…for _Paradise_.

"It doesn't matter if you attack me, I no longer feel…and besides," Darcia trailed off, sneering at me, "You and I are of the same kind, silver moon, and you know it."

* * *

I slid back into the shadows of my confined cage.

I gazed through the nothing of my mind, my body as chained as it was back then in Jagara's keep.

But I was numbed more here than I was during that time, my cheeks stained from tears long before shed.

**FlashBack:**

**"**I'm nothing like you!**" **_I snarled, sailing for the Noble._

_Toboe suddenly biting through the pain he felt to aid me as he charged for the Noble as well._

_But it was truth that Darcia was senseless to any pain we inflicted, even as I tasted the warm rustic liquid of blood oozing into my jaws._

_The Noble simply threw us to the side, nothing of importance to him and untouchable indifferent mind._

_And he aimed the pistol back, determined to pull the trigger and destroy the old man's existence, and he did._

_The bullet piercing through the flesh of the hunter's chest, his strangled cries mixing with our own as his blood suddenly began to spill from the wound._

_His breath ragged and body trembling to the very boiling pain within his body._

_"Pop's!" Toboe cried out in distress, stumbling to stand on his legs, blood splattering from the pup's own wound._

**"**T-Toboe...**"**_ I murmured, watching the pup struggle to stand._

_And I stood to help the pup, but that wasn't my intention the very second I saw Darcia raise his weapon onto the defenseless pup._

_My heart thumped in fear, unable to let this happen as I bolted forward and chomped down my fangs into the Noble's forearm once more, making his arm fling back and the bullet he triggered to pierce the ground a meter away from Toboe._

_My gaze flicked towards the pup, his tired eyes wide and moving forward when he saw the feelings within my eyes, to continue forward with his own desire to reach the old man's side._

_But I began to struggle to keep a hold onto his flesh, suddenly slamming my body into the rugged ground._

_Writhing beneath the Noble as he suddenly slammed his foot down into my stomach, my body trembling as I choked off the rising cry within my throat so I could hold onto the Noble._

_Striving to keep my pain into a low simmer as he ground down the heel deeper into my skin, making my body wince but not fail in the determination of staying onto him._

_And suddenly, as if fed up with the _"_childish play_"_ Darcia thrusted his pistol to my temple, shoving the cool silver metal to my skin in a sort of warning._

_His trigger finger wrapping around the pull of the pistol, another dangerous signal that warned me he wouldn't hesitate to even shoot me._

_I bit back the snarl trying to make its wake through the choking pain, glaring into the Noble's mixed color orbs._

_"If you keep struggling you won't be able to say good-bye," Darcia whispered, obscuring the fact I didn't know what he was speaking of._

_And then my eyes snapped on their own accord towards the pup and old man, realizing they were all to say good-bye too in this moment._

_My senses picking up the undeniable scent of death among their fallen forms; Quent brushing his gloved fingers through Toboe's pelt, his gaze glistened over in reminiscing tears._

_A strangled cry whimpered through my throat, not wanting to believe they were so close to the end._

_"Oh? You don't want to say goodbye?" Darcia sneered, earning a glare from me by the unwanted comment._

_I struggled once more beneath the Noble, uncaring to the fact the cold metal of the pistol was pressing harder onto my skin._

_And I snarled, flicking my gaze desperately towards my companions._

_And suddenly, as if taking pity on my soul, Darcia pushed off my struggling form._

_Letting me spin onto my knees and rush from under him to reach the dying two, my companions whose breaths were very faint even to my ears._

_"I-It...It was you that one time...you saved me..." Quent murmured, his gray orbs dimming even in the glistening of his tears._

_"Q-Quent?" I murmured unsurely, "Toboe..."_

_But it was as if the old man hadn't heard me, a soft smile upon his lips as his eyes suddenly vanished of light._

_Almost like a humans blind eyes, his very existence had vanished from the limp body, making me whimper unsightly._

_My trembling fingers reached for the old man, giving at least much respect to close the eyes of the dead before flicking my gaze to the pup._

_And my heart thumped, fear coursing through my being that maybe it was too late as it had been with the old man._

_And then the tiniest movement of Toboe's eyes halted the jumbled and cold ridden misery of my thoughts, hopeful that maybe it hadn't been my imagination._

_And I watched in conflicting happiness to see the pup struggle to open his honey orbs. The honey color dimmed to a tired nothing as he slowly trailed them up to my face, his voice as tired and whispered as the wind itself, _**"**N-Na-...i...Can I a-ask you something…?**"**

_The lids of his eyes dropping tiredly, as if all he desired was to sleep. But I knew the sleep he would receive would be an eternity._

_"Anything…just please," I murmured, brushing my fingers across the soft fur of his cheeks, nudging him gently, "Don't close your eyes."_

_And he tried, heading to my request and straining the dim honey to stay upon me and onto the last strand of life he had within him._

**"**C-Can I call you mama..?**"**

_My heart hammered in my chest at the simple request, my eyes fluttering slightly with pricking tears, simply because I was ecstatic to hear such words...and saddened because this would probably be the last and only time he would ever say these special words._

_I smiled softly, brushing my pup's fur with streaming tears, "Of course, you know Toboe, I actually thought of you as my pup as well."_

_And the tired pup smiled warmly at my words, his eyes dropping in exhaustion from trying to even keep them open._

**"**M-mama...**"**

_And he stopped breathing, his eyes closed to an eternal slumber that I wouldn't be able to wake him up from._

_My body froze with a constricting lump forming within my throat as I leaned forward._

_The brushes of my bangs trying to shadow the tears that spilled from my eyes, leaning forward to sweetly give a kiss to my pup._

_A final farewell to the little one as I smiled wistfully, the crystal tears dropping from my cheeks like sparkling jewels, "Let us meet again...in Paradise..."_

**~FlashBackEnd~**

But I couldn't stay with the two, no matter how much I yearned for it, because _he _had taken advantage of my mourning, this weakness enough to allow him to force me upon his ship.

Locking me away so as to not escape him like I desired, wished even.

I hid away my face into my knees, letting my hair curtain me even further within the darkness.

Feeling fresh tears begin to sway its way through me at the tragic memory of losing not just my pup, but the old man I had wanted to return to Blue.

But even so...in the isolated shadows I could hear the distinct echoes of Toboe's voice...calling me _"mama"._

* * *

**Next time on _Silver Rain:_**

**_This cycle incased in its bloody decree in the beginnings of the fallen, isn't that the sacrifice for everything?_**

**_"Let me go!"_**

**_"You reek like _****him_."_**

**_Because for every wish there must be a price,_**

**_"Monster, I'll give you nothing!"_**

**_"Then you're a fool,"_**

**_But if there is no price, then all will fall like shattered dolls along with the world incased in ice._**

**_"Please, you must save her!"_**

**_"Is this all I'm good for?"_**

**_That is the law of any exchange, even our lives are part of that game._**


	24. Chapter 21 Breathe

**Chapter 21. Breathe**

* * *

_Please tell me you'll fight this fight  
I can't see without your light  
I need you to breathe into my life  
don't tell me this is goodbye  
I won't grieve - it's not yet time  
Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive_

_So keep breathing_  
_Go on breathe in_  
_Keep on breathing_  
_Go on breathe in_  
_Just breathe_

_Each breath breathed means we're alive_  
_And life means that we can find_  
_The reasons to keep on getting by_  
_And if reasons we can't find_  
_We'll make up some to get by_  
_'Til breath by breath we'll_  
_leave this behind-**Superchick**_

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

My head jerked up to the unmistakable sound of a piercing scream echoing from the distance my cousin had run off to bring back the young wolf and old man.

But this scream had sent a cold biting shiver down my spine, making my heart jump in the only thing I could describe as fear.

* * *

My body trembled, eyes wide in the shock to what was right in front of me.

Tears formed in my eyes as I took a sharp breath, barely even noticing how everyone seemed to gather around.

The older gray wolf along with the blue eyes female had broken down in trembling shudders as much as the human, Hub who was on his knees, had.

Now what was before me was something I had no intention of ever wanting to face, to even know as my knees buckled under me, sending me dropping to the ground in gasping shudders.

Toboe, the young wolf, and Quent, Blue's former wolf hunting master, were lying together in an unmoving heap.

Crimson coating the spine of the wolf and the chest of the old man till it mingled beneath them, holding to each other like master to loyal dog, no breathing to their bodies in their slumber.

_Death…_

I was crying now, pained throbbing aches passing through my body in sorrowful waves.

Of course, it was only natural for me to be mourning for the young wolf I had barely come to know, but even so...I had come to see the young wolf almost like a younger friend, a brother even.

He was just so lovable, how couldn't I?

And this pain of losing him was unbearable to the very last words.

And one-by-one, we wolves shifted to throw back our heads in a heart retching melody.

The broken howls that came out of each of us mixed together with the maidens own melody.

But I couldn't understand this; I couldn't understand why I was letting my tears be released through the howls of a wolf.

Maybe it was just instinct that I had even done it, my tears trickling through the fur of my muzzle.

The striking husky blue orbs hiding away under my lids as I slowly faded out with everyone till only the gray wolf was left to crack and echo out as the last.

My head bowed, unable to have the strength to real back my head and stare straight to what my blurred eyes would surely break apart to, letting my hair curtain away each slipping tear that jumped down from my chin.

And then, suddenly out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a sliver of glinting gold that strayed away my sight.

Making me curiously lean back and reach my hand for the familiar object, Nai's necklace, the one I had given to her as a gift.

And as the cool chain slipped through my fingers, laying the little trinket into my palm, I noticed the chain seemed too had snapped, as if someone had been forcefully tugging till it cracked and broke apart from the neck.

And as if a Minnie Nai had just smacked me upside the head, I realized my cousin was no where in sight, the echoes of that horrified scream still ringing in my ears in a desperate attempt to tell me something important as to the reasons of this miserable now.

"Where's Nai?"

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

What I saw from upon the volcanic terrain was vast lands that spread far and wide in rocky swirls.

Each step up the mountain making it harder to even breath, but it was stunning to see the colorful waves of aurora that passed through the sky and over the mountain top, as if this path I was taking was the road to a much beautifier world I just had to find.

And I suppose that it was being that the Tree of Ages was sprouting out from the dormant mountain, its thick trunk spreading further down into the shadowing depths of its core.

And I snarled as Darcia tugged me ahead from around my collar, treating me like his dog that couldn't do anything but obey in seething anger, only because of the dangerous pistol pressed smoothly against my skull.

I gazed down into the trees core as the cool wind twirled my hair softly, the height sending a nervous tumble through my belly.

And suddenly, without warning, Darcia gripped me into a tight hold right before jumping from the edge with me, sailing down into the darkness of the trees core.

Unable to scream as I fell from the sudden shock that froze me like a wide-eyed doll.

* * *

I was surely surprised that inside, further past the trees roots, was another world that was incased in lush green.

A new world that even had its own sunlight from heaven_ knows _where.

Almost exotically alive in such a way that it shocked me, but this _was_ the Tree of Ages starting point.

So it would be understandable that the roots would spread to create life within, even if the existence outside was a shivering cold and dying world.

And I was forced blindly through the strange world I had fallen into, and eerie silence befitting the green lush world.

And as we passed through the area I caught sight of the smallest sliver of light shimmering down onto the engraved iron of noble shields far back to the gates where one would land from diving in.

* * *

I gazed curiously towards the large Aztec- like wall; the area we stood in was cleared and adorned with stone flooring.

The wall before me was what looked to be stretched into the mountain, the spiraling columns on either side standing tall with thin vines of the trees spiraling and dipping over them like a curtain around the structure.

A wide stair case pushed up to the very stage of the thing, and I noticed, being lead forcefully onto the stage, that chains were dangling against the awe-striking carvings of the manmade structure.

Placed like golden strings that would chain what ever sacrifice anyone chose to lock away.

Glancing down, I took in the circling carvings of the floor.

Almost like ripples of echoing circles one would see in water, so beautiful that I was entranced by its exotic beauty I had never seen, even on my trips to the Aztec pyramids in Mexico that I dint even realize what this could all even mean.

I'm serious, it was beautiful.

But the more closely we came towards the wall; I began to think, what would be the reason of coming _here_?

Only then did I remember: I am the silver moon.

And I began to struggle on this new found thought, never wanting to let this vile beast at my side to even try opening a Paradise of their own desire like Jagara, never again.

And I didn't care as his fingers bit into my flesh, making me briefly wince before struggling harder and trying to kick him.

Besides, I couldn't really try and snap my fangs, mostly because the gun pressed to my head was making it uncomfortable to try and plus, Darcia was keeping me in place so it was impossible for me.

And I struggled, this way and that, snarling and striving in his vice like grip that held no release, tightening his hold even further.

Making the Noble drag me almost comically across the floor, and suddenly, as I kept squirming, I felt the most harshest sting across my cheek, making me smack to the floor from the sudden attack, no longer in the Noble's hold.

But I was too shocked by the sudden realization of why I felt this tingling feeling on my cheek, my eyes wide and my hair thrown around from having fallen as I slowly gazed up to Darcia.

Bastard _slapped_ me.

But within the Noble's mixed orbs was nothing but a cold emotion that described disgust and anger, glaring down to me.

And it just staid that way, a tense silence filling the air before Darcia snarled, "You reek like _him_."

* * *

**Review~!**

**And so, next time on _Silver Rain_:**

**_I had always wondered why it was that I was even chosen for this._**

**_"Silver moon…"_**

**_"Just go,"_**

**_After all, I was nothing special, just another human who didn't know what they had till it was gone._**

**_"N-No..please not her, not her too!"_**

**_But I did know I could never regret of all that has happened to me, even with my tears now stained in blood._**

**_"N-Nai…I-I'm so sorry…"_**

**_Even if it would come down to it that my blood would be used for this final parting._**

**_"I never wanted to let go,"_**

**_Because I would do anything for them,_**

**_"But we never are."_**

**_Anything… even if it meant my own life._**

**_"Lets meet again…all of us…in Pa..ra…dise.."_**


	25. Bonus Chapter: Savior

**Bonus Chapter:** **Savior**

* * *

**Kiba's Pov:**

* * *

I can't understand it, this lonely feeling of betrayal by fate itself, the betraying joy of giving me her warm submission, only to take her from me.

And I don't believe I wanted to understand as the anger set in.

The clashing fire when I thought of her cheeks stained by tears, _alone_ in mourning for the two departed souls long gone.

Unable to hold her close and protect what was mine by filthy hands that stole her away to a lonely place, a lonely world in the cold life of this dying one.

No, I had taken that white ribbon that had held her closed, staining it red in her release and freedom.

And as I glared up towards the cloudy gray heavens, I knew, I wouldn't let her be alone again.

My _nothing_.


	26. Chapter 22 Hold On

**Chapter 22. Hold On**

* * *

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Tell me that You'll help me find my way  
Tell me You can see the light of dawn is breaking  
Tell me that it's gonna be alright  
Tell me that You'll help me fight this fight  
Tell me that You won't leave me alone in this-**Superchick**_

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

Everything was quite as I adjusted the maiden upon my back, glancing back to the vast lands that spread far and wide.

My breathing strained from each step up the forsaken mountain to reach the Tree of Ages and ultimately, Nai.

**"_Just go,"_**

And I sighed, spinning on my heel to aim higher along the volcanic road, having left Tsume to his final words for the young departed wolf.

**"_You want to find her, don't you?"_**

Hesitation having been with me when he told me to go, to follow the others, soon learning that the maiden sensed Nai within the Tree of Ages, her flow reaching out to the flower.

But for whatever reason my cousin was there for was unknown, the explanation shrouded in darkness

as the maiden had shivered, her ruby orbs shining with fear.

For what, we didn't know, but that evil that had taken the lives of the dearly departed and my cousin, silencing the maiden.

Fear and uncertainty twisted in the depths of my stomach as we pressed onward, to what….I still couldn't understand, not even noticing a black blur slithering across from us all towards our destination.

And everything seemed alright, our lungs straining as we pushed ahead, the silence enveloping us all.

And I heard Hub grunt, stopping me enough to look back at the male human bent over, catching himself for breath, waving his hand absent mindedly for me to continue.

But I didn't believe that, waiting patiently for him as the others briefly glanced back, continuing onward, and not even pausing to wait for him like I had.

And I didn't understand why not, sure enough that Nai would have waited for him like I was now.

_Nai,_ I then thought, wondering if she was alright.

But I had to also wonder what it could have been that had changed my once hyper day-dreamer cousin into this other person that I knew now.

I wouldn't lie, she was still as loyally protective as she had been then, but I could tell that there was something weighing down on her shoulders, something that had changed her so completely that she would care less for her life and more for everyone else's.

As if, she wanted to protect all she knew, reminding me greatly of a mother who watched carefully over her children, or a guardian angel guiding the blind to their certain paths they were destined for.

But these thoughts were stained to a screeching end, feeling Cheza suddenly tense in my arms, her ruby orbs shut closed in fear, for what, I didn't understand as I caught her whimpering.

And it was then I suddenly noticed an ink black blur racing from below towards us at a speed a human wouldn't obtain, the streak of smoky black taking form the closer it came, an ink black male wolf.

"Hub!" I gasped urgently, moving my feet a little too late as the wolf slammed into the human, knocking the man off his feet.

And I stepped back, frozen in shock as the animal sank its teeth sharply in the fragile flesh of neck, cutting off the humans grunt and forming struggle to nothing but limp and silent air.

The black beast then slowly raised his head, the warm crimson staining his teeth and muzzle like thin ribbons, fading into the deep black of his fur.

My heart pounded, shivering unnoticeably from the cruel vile emotions swimming through his mixed orbs, like gold and sharp icy blue, he grinned viscously at me.

"Mina, get down!"

And my body moved of its own accord to the white wolfs demand, his body sailing over me just in time to slam into the black wolf that charged for me.

Like yin and yang, they mixed together, tumbling back from the force that slammed them both, twisting and snarling as they snapped their deadly fangs at one another.

"Mina, come on!" Hige called urgently, Blue taking my arm and urging me to follow.

And my legs moved, my mind stumbling as I ran blindly with the two, hearing the animalistic snarls below as we ran in urgency, my legs pushing me harder as soon as I heard the defined pained yelp from one of the two.

* * *

Fear.

So much fear as my heart pounded in sync to my rushing legs.

Not even caring enough to look around to my surroundings, only knowing the fear of a prey running from the predator, hearing the undeniable sound of twisting leaves far behind us all as we ran.

Vaguely wondering why it was the black wolf was after us all, we had done nothing and yet…My teeth grounded together, my heart pounding quicker as I pushed another inch faster.

Knowing that what was following us wasn't Kiba.

And suddenly, I yelped, feeling Cheza slip from my arms, her body falling just a ways away from me as I struggled to push off the male wolf from me, trembling at the warm breath that hit my face as he growled.

The female half-breed suddenly appeasing me, slamming into the black wolf, my eyes traveling to watch the half-breed struggling with the larger black male wolf as I slid onto my knees, reaching for the maiden just a ways from me.

Her teeth sunken into his flesh past the thick fur, holding on stubbornly as the male wolf snarled, twisting his body around to fling the she-wolf off himself.

But then her hold faltered, making the black wolf smirk before slamming his body into the thick trunk of a tree, making the she-wolf yelp from being in between the two objects.

Her hold releasing as she fell to the ground, the black wolf lowly growling as he slid open his mouth, turning his orbs straight at me with little regard to the female at his paws, almost entranced by the sudden flicker of madness in his eyes before returning to the cruel calculating eyes that bore into me.

The wolf chuckled darkly as he stepped forward, making me flinch back in fear as he suddenly charged, too quickly for any of us to react accordingly the attack.

**"**_Mina!**"**_

**"**_Nah, ah, the maiden is mine.**" **_He sneered down on me, his fangs drenched in saliva, eyes narrowed on me like I was something that held no reason to take another breathe.

"W-wait, that voice…" Hige murmured in shock, his eyes seemingly unbelieving, "D-Darcia?"

And I felt fear rolling into my body, struggling to keep his snapping fangs away from my face, anywhere so that I wouldn't feel those fangs piercing my flesh.

And suddenly as I kicked one of my legs into the air from my struggles, I heard the wolf groan in pain, my eyes wide as the wolf lean down, his body weight lightening up on me.

Only one flitter of a hopeful thought raced through me: _Please tell me I hit him in the no-no's._

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

I gazed up through the branches that belonged to the Tree of Ages, my gaze settled evenly onto the full moon that slowly began to swim red, its moonlight rays streaming faintly to the earth, even here.

Sighing, I pulled down my gaze towards the cliff on my right, a tunnel forming in its core that spread out into a narrowed wide stage, its height spreading out down in crumbling steps formed by the buffer paths that lead down to meet the grand drop down.

That seemed to be my only true escape, Darcia long gone to leave me in silence as he retrieved the maiden.

And I glared into the air, letting my gaze drop to my lap in frustration.

It was annoying having to be like this, my very existence made to open the gates of life without choice to whom could or even if I wanted them to open.

But it was more annoying having to be chained like some sacrificial animal, even if I am as that, I didn't desire to appear like that.

As if my own life didn't matter, but I wanted it to matter.

And if I had to disappear, I'd rather it be of my own free will to choose who'd open Paradise, not by force of ill-will like Darcia.

But it didn't matter, I was as helpless had it been I had staid human.

"Is this all I'm good for..?" I wondered, the silence my only reply.

But…was Darcia truly so terrible?

**FlashBack:**

"_Monster, I'll give you nothing!" I snarled, Darcia cupping my face with a vile sneer._

_He chuckled humorously, looming over me like a dark shadow, "Silver moon..." He purred, making me growl, trying to yank myself away from his touch, cursing even further the damn chains that held no roam for me to run._

_And I glared at the noble, growling lowly and warningly, "Let me go."_

"_Don't be a fool, Silver moon," He chastised, my eyes narrowing as I bared my fangs at the former noble, demanding him to release him, his hand that held me yanking my head up that made my neck crane and my legs prop onto their knees, "It doesn't matter whether or not you wish to open Paradise to me, in the end it will open." He smiled, his eyes flashing cruelly with desire, "Even if I have to force it open"_

_I snarled, "Why do you even want it? You had no desire for it!"_

"I _don't, "He said, "The wolf within _does_."_

_My eyes then automatically spun onto his one golden orb, a wolf's orb._

"_And it's the same with how I feel of you giving yourself to the full moon."_

_I returned to glaring at then noble, my eyes narrowed with my lips curled back, "Why should you care, wolf or not, you tried to kill Cheza and I once," I stated, confused by his words, "And besides, don't you still have feelings for Harmon-"_

_I was then cut off by a swift slap to my cheek, letting the silence roll over us as I slowly traveled my orbs back onto the noble through my strands of hair, taking in the anger flashing through his eyes, his smile slipping into a frown._

"_Don't you _dare _speak her name." He snarled._

_And though I should have been mad, I couldn't be because I had purposefully spoken her name to see his reaction, seeing now that he still held some kind of heart, but only for his late lover._

_And right now, I realized that it wasn't his human side that wished for any of this, it was the corrupted wolf within._

**~FlashBackEnd~**

_Or was I just giving an excuse for him? _I wondered, fluttering my lids closed to the sweet darkness.


	27. Chapter 23 Because I need

**Chapter 23. Because I need**

* * *

_'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slow  
'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

**_-Superchick_**

* * *

_Closer and closer, _the fear racing almost like a drug through my system.

Wondering how it was that I could still smell that fresh blood when I ran away with the maiden, still hear that pained yelp that had made me first run.

And now, I was running with that appointed insanity that made my mind race without thought.

I then slid to a stop, adjusting Cheza who almost slipped out of my hold as my eyes flickered desperately around, my heart thumping and my body trembling for any form of safety from that black hearted soul gaining on us.

And then Cheza pointed forward, my eyes following her suggestion to a mountain of boulders racing up to a cliff, seeming to me like heavens blessing.

And I didn't wonder as I bolted to my escape, jumping effortlessly on each step, higher and higher, noticing from the corner of my eyes that a streak of black slipping in and out from the world below, knowing in my mind that it wasn't Blue.

Somewhere, knowing…they were gone from this world I breathed.

My heart beat faster as I bolted into the darkness, hearing that vile chuckle that sent a shiver racing up my spine that not even Cheza could drive away, urging my legs to fly me faster through the darkness, hearing the thumping and swish of the black wolf following behind me.

Wishing that this wasn't real, the fear pulling me in like quicksand, wishing that I had pleaded with Nai to stay back in that village I had begun to live in.

Everything too surreal for my liking as I ran faster, gulping and panting, wishing still that we hadn't had to live our lives like this, wishing that we didn't have to even be here, and wondering vaguely if was I coward for even thinking this.

And then I noticed a small flicker of white light at the end of the darkness, growing larger and expanding its pure warmth around me as I got closer, jumping out of the darkness that almost destroyed me.

I was elated, the moons glow lighting the world around me, the smell of roses fluttering the area that made my heart beat in hope.

_Nai,_ I thought, sliding to the edge that would led me to my cousin.

But that hope was broke when I suddenly felt my shoulder explode in pain, Cheza slowly slipping from my arms as I fell forward from the force, unable to scream from the shock as I noticed crimson blood spluttering out in the corner of my vision.

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

Everything was still silence, almost deadly until a defined '_thump_' pierced that quite world, catching my attention in a form of shock.

"Cheza…?" I gasped, watching as the maiden struggled to prop herself up onto her knees, my eyes slowly trailing upward in wonder, the scent of blood reaching me like a deadly warning.

And then I saw it, an image that made my breathe hitch and catch in my throat.

Darcia moving around with a bundle of pure white fur clutched into his jaws, swinging that poor life like some toy that struggled to escape.

Dark red staining the white like some sin, somewhere within me…telling me that it wasn't Kiba.

And I realized that as the familiar cinnamon scent wrapped around the scent of fear and blood.

Watching as the female yelped, the sudden flicker of gold around her paw making my body tremble.

And I began to breathe heavily, muttering on the breaking point of, "N-not her…"

My stomach churning and twisting as it dropped to the ground like a pebble in the water, sinking and sinking till it made my skin feel cold.

"P-please…no, not her…"

Helpless, as the tears began to prick into my eyes, loosing the one person I held dearer to my heart, feeling as if my world was shattering even more profoundly in front of my eyes.

My lips parted, a soft whimper escaping me each time until it just seemed to suddenly shatter, the world around me breaking like glass on my scream.

Fading...

..._I'm not ready to let go..._


	28. Chapter 24 Lost

**Chapter 24. Lost**

* * *

_Can I be dreaming once again? I'm reaching helpless I descend You're leading deeper through this maze I'm not afraid  
I'm lost in you everywhere I run Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new I'm lost in you something I can't fight I cannot escape-**Red**_

* * *

**Mina's Pov:**

* * *

Pain, pitiful burning pain swooped through me as an agonized scream pierced the air.

_Had you seen?_

And this pain just consumed me, even as the black wolfs fangs were suddenly ripped from me, releasing me to the cool ground, barely catching the gray streak that had slammed into the black wolf.

_My nothing…_

And I just laid there on my back, unmoving as I gazed up towards the full moon that was beginning to bleed red, a choked gurgle escaping my lips, my ears falling deaf to the animalistic snarls echoing around me.

And I couldn't seem to comprehend as to the reasons _why_ this was even happening, every step and breath having leaded us all to this.

Feeling my warm blood steadily flowing out from my wound, the skin ripped apart until it spread up my neck, dark red spilling around me like a flower.

I hated and wished this all wasn't happening, but I couldn't lie to myself that I did want to be of some use to everyone here.

Wanting the most to survive, but if I was to die, I would want to die for something worthwhile, even if the pathetic human within wished to run away from it all.

But somewhere inside, I knew I wouldn't, that was why I had desperately ran, in someway to say good-bye to her before I fell victim to the cold reality that I would never make it.

And I sneered weakly, knowing it appeared more like a sad smile.

_But that was a hopeless wish…,_ I thought with realization.

_"_How pathetic..." I murmured, wrapping my fingers slowly around the cold chain of Nai's necklace.

Grunting pitifully as I forced myself to turn myself over, suddenly seeing the black wolf fall over the edge with a tumble of white fur in a shiver of anger.

Wondering if I had imagined that Tsume had saved me, clutching the necklace into my palm, treating it almost like my last string that told me I was still alive.

"N-Nai…I-I'm so sorry…"

_Maybe I just wasn't meant for this._

My eyes then tiredly slid to the side, a burning thump suddenly bursting through heart as my vision landed onto Tsume, his form weak and torn like a rag doll, wondering vaguely if I appeared like him.

Torn, tired, and slowly drifting away.

_Maybe I wasn't meant to see you one last time…_

Stubbornly dragging my body to meet the gray wolf, wincing each  
time a warm flame crossed over my wound, red blood streaking the ground behind me.

_Maybe I was only meant for this…_

And I reached out for him, falling into the open arms left for me as I stared back into golden orbs that were slowly dimming away, surely like mine.

_Maybe I was only meant for this last breath…_

"I wonder..." He suddenly murmured, his eyes tracing slowly over my face before he leaned in and pressed his cool lips to mine.

A sudden warm sensation overtook me in the cold world I was fading from, gasping in disappointment when Tsume pulled away, and pressed his forehead to mine as he gazed into my eyes.

_…With him…_

"You're so weird…" I breathed out softly, flickering tears slowly filling into my eyes as I felt my life tugging away from me, like sand, it was slipping from my hands.

But I smiled softly, somehow comfortable in Tsume's arms as I died, our soft breath mixing in one warm puff that ended our beating hearts to an eternal slumber, my tears slowly spilling over my cheeks.

_"Let us meet again…in Paradise…"_


	29. Chapter 25 Sweet Sacrifice

**Chapter 25. Sweet Sacrifice**

* * *

_Fear is only in our minds,_ _Taking over all the time._ _Fear is only in our minds_ _but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._ _Dry your eyes and testify._ _You know you live to break me._ _Don't deny sweet sacrifice.-**Evanescence**_

* * *

I couldn't…my heart was hurting, as if I had died myself.

Pain, excruciating pain was enveloping like rain, hatred seeping in through the spilled tears that once held me.

And it was all because of _him_.

My nails dug harshly into my flesh, glaring to the black wolf as he fought Kiba, circling each other with their fur bristled and black lips curled back in vicious snarls.

And they attacked, Darcia mercilessly inflicting and relishing in the pain he caused the white wolf, a mad filled joy flickering through his orbs each time Kiba's red blood spluttered into the air, staining the white coat in his hatred.

I then flicked my orbs towards the maiden, watching as she made her way slowly from where she had once laid, my voice slowly guiding her to me.

And I bit back my frustration each time Cheza winced, her arms stretched out in front of her as she tried to find me, to touch me and find she would be alright.

"N-Nai…?" She whimpered, shifting unsurely before she came so close that now she could touch me.

I smiled as she then wrapped her arms around me, sniffling in relief.

"Don't worry, Cheza, I'm here."

She then began to tremble, her fingers clutching into the fabric of my shirt, whimpering in cracking volume, making me shift a bit so I could give her as best of a hug as I could.

"Please don't cry, I promise I'll get out and help Kiba stop_ him_." I grounded out, glaring out to Darcia who was enveloped in the joy of Kiba's blood spilling; throwing the white wolf around in anyway he pleased to inflict more pain.

Cheza whimpered, trembling as her voice seemed to crack, feeling the warm tears trickling down her check to drop against my own, and suddenly, she murmured something that made me freeze in place.

"This one can't sense you anymore."

I was surprised that I couldn't even gasp; _she…couldn't sense me…_

How couldn't she….

Darcia's maniacal laugh soon cut me off from my revere, my eyes snapping up to see Kiba yelping in pain, his form slamming into the forgotten boulders that cracked against the sheer force of his throttle.

And Cheza flinched in fear, trembling and whimpering for the white wolf she couldn't see…but sense.

**_"_**_Do you see this, silver moon?**" **_Darcia sang mockingly, **_"_**_Weak!**"**_

I snarled in response, the black wolf grinning widely as he began to approach Kiba for his final breathe that he would steal from him, but a sudden _'ring' _in the air stopped all movement and my own beating heart that raced for the white wolf.

The sound was like metal ringing from a sudden force that hit against it, my eyes slowly trailing to what the maiden was suddenly doing, her arms throwing up into the air before slamming back down into the chains with a defined sharp rock, trying her best to release me.

_When the fuck did she grab the rock! _I thought in shock, watching as how the maiden bit her lip in determination before repeating the process.

**_"_**_What are you doing?**"**_ Darcia muttered, turning his attention to us, snarling in frustration, **_"_**_Stop it!**"**_

But the maiden chose not to listen, ignoring the black wolf as he began to step forward in our direction, throwing down the rock into the binds that held me.

**_"_**_STOP IT!**" **_Darcia snarled, his steps coming faster until he was suddenly running at us, Kiba's cry a distant sound as the black wolf bolted to us, his fangs bared and his eyes flickering in that mad urgency, **_"_**_Don't release her!**"**_

I gasped as the black wolf lunged with bared fangs open, barely hearing Kiba's howl that echoed into the sky in desperation, the noble's eyes holding me captive as I could only call the maidens name, barely noticing the defined _'snap'_ as I screamed in fear for the maiden.

**"CHEZA!"**


	30. Chapter 26 Famous Last Words

**Chapter 26. Famous last Words**

* * *

_So many,  
Bright lights they cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak._

_I am not afraid to keep on living, _  
_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_  
_Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven_  
_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

**_-My Chemical Romance_**

* * *

I felt the warm rush of rustic blood fill into my mouth, my fangs wrapped into the scruff of Darcia's neck, holding into the former Noble as he snarled, shaking his body to throw me off his form.

But I wasn't about to let up, my anger suddenly fueling my entire mind red, he had made me lose the ones I cared for the most, and all by _his_ hands.

He was no better than Jagura, no better….

And I bit down harder, hearing the satisfying yelp come from the former Noble I latched onto tightly.

_I won't forgive you…_

Darcia snarled in anger, suddenly ramming himself into anything he could so I would release him, and I felt the pain of each hit, but I would not let up from him.

I wouldn't, even as I winced and bit harder into flesh, Darcia crying out as trickles of blood escaped through my lips, staining my muzzle red in the Noble's blood that disappeared in his own darkness.

_I will never forgive you!_

And suddenly, I felt my body burn in pain when my back slammed into the surface of a split rock, making me gasp and falter in my hold, enough to let Darcia throw me off and suddenly snap his fangs into the scruff of my own pelt, flinging me without care across the pavement with the hurtful desire to harm.

I bit back my cry of pain when his fangs had slipped into my flesh, ripping through me as my body skidded across the ground, hearing Kiba gasp.

**"**_Nai!**"**_

Darcia gently shook his form, glaring at me with fangs bared, making his way to me with anger flicking in his orbs as I moved myself to stand.

**"**_You dare to hurt your new love, silver moon?**"**_

I snarled at the delusional black wolf, **_"_**_You're nothing to me!**"**_

Darcia then sneered, sarcastically retorting, **_"_**_Too bad.**"**_ And charged for me, my form bristled and fangs bore for the ready assault to my person.

I bit down my whimper as I felt my body slam back, his fangs ripping into my flesh as I let loose a snarl, chomping down my jaws into the back just beneath his shoulder blades.

It went on like this, holding onto his person while he snapped at me, bucking underneath my piercing fangs to throw me off him and sometimes he did rip at my flesh, my blood beginning to smear the ground and the silver coat of my fur, bleeding red like the full red moon above.

I yelped, squirming under the hold before snapping my fangs closely to Darcia's throat, almost close to ripping it open, bucking my back paws into his stomach so I could spin around and slam into his form, knocking the former Noble off balance.

I noticed his falter and I used his dizziness to my advantage as I throttled into him, knocking him off his paws and onto his back, securing my fangs around the vital points to show that I had won.

Satisfied to feel the black wolf freeze and realize it could end with his blood spilled if he dared tried to move now, but…my red haze was vanishing when I realized my human side probing into my mind, trying to throw out the animalistic thoughts to hesitate in killing the former Noble.

_I-I can't…,_ I suddenly realized in my stupor.

After all this, even if I had the chance that I had now I just couldn't seem to regain that thought of killing him now, even with Jagura in my red hazed hatred.

Even if it may seem pointless to hold my anger after he had stolen the last breathes of my two loved ones and ultimately my other friends.

I realized that, because like he, I had lost my loved ones because of Jagura and at the time I had sought to destroy that who had taken everything from me as I was doing now.

_But…._

Revenge can never give satisfaction, even more so when built on hate.

And the strands of my humanity realized that blood spill will only force more blood spill, even if it will end it all now, I don't think my sanity could take the horrible stain of murder on my human mind, no matter the justice I believed it to be.

_No, don't make excuses! _I thought, frustrated by sudden hesitation, _this man deserves-_

**Redemption….forgiveness…**

Those were the jumbled thoughts that made my lips tremble; my mind conflicted by these emotions as I slowly moved my deadly fangs from Darcia's throat.

**"**_I…I can't…**" **_I murmured as my vision flew down from the accepted realization.

Even when a snarl escaped from Darcia's satisfied lips he presented, feeling the sickening snap of my skin being pierced by knife like fangs as I was thrown harshly across the pavement, I wasn't fazed as I skidded across the ground, not even a whimper or a yelp escaping me.

**_"_**_Nai!**" **_Kiba cried out, my form choosing not to move as I gazed back at Darcia through half-lidded orbs.

The black wolf then laughed clearly into the night, **_"_**_You should have killed me when you had the chance, silver moon!**" **_

_Forgiveness…what a price to pay in a world like this, _I thought, watching as Darcia grinned at me with those cold orbs even after I had chosen a second chance for him.

_It's not too late…_

**"**_This is perfect!**" **_Darcia sang, fur bristled in ecstasy, **_"_**_Paradise will open and no-one can stop me!**"**_

_It's never too late…_

I moaned as I thrust out my paws and under my form, forcing myself to stand on shaky legs.

**"**_Darcia,**"**_I muttered, gazing back at the former Noble with who sneered at me, **_"_**_I may not want to kill you, but…I will make sure you will not open Paradise.**"**_

Darcia grinned at me, his fangs bared at me as if he was about to chuckle by whatever humor I had spoken, **_"_**_Then you will never stop me.**"**_

I bowed my head down, paws stretched apart in a defensive posture, eyes piercing back into the mixed orbs of the black wolf, **_"_**_No,**"**_ I grinned myself, **_"_**_I will help you move on, I'll change your heart from how it's been for so long…**"**_

_That cold heart, because…_

**"**_Life starts now.**"**_

* * *

**Thanks for waiting and please REVIEW! XD**


	31. Chapter 27 Life Starts Now

**Chapter 27. Life Starts Now**

* * *

_You say you feel so down  
Every time I turn around  
And you say you should've been gone by now  
And you, you think that everything's wrong  
You ask me how to carry on  
We'll make it through another day just hold on._

_Cause life starts now.  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow_

_And you're so far down  
But you will survive it somehow because life starts now.-**Three Days Grace**_

* * *

I flipped into the air with all the strength I could muster, skidding against the image of the blood red moon above, successfully avoiding Darcia's fangs.

And I landed onto my paws, hearing his frustrated snarl before I bolted away from him, the black wolf hot on my heels.

But I held a new found hope, even in my tired state, blood smeared around my coat, that I wouldn't give up now, not now that I had found the strength to take my hate and change it for the better.

**_"_**_Silver moon!**"**_

I quickly took a sharp turn, avoiding the throttle as I began to put distance between the black wolf and I once more.

**_"_**_Kiba!**" **_I called urgently; giving hint to the white wolf that he could enter into the battle again.

And then the white wolf held up the strength it could find, throttling into the black wolf and knocking him over before he ran back to my side.

Darcia let loose an annoyed snarl mixed in with frustration, glaring hate filled daggers into us as he shook himself from the assault that had knocked him over, standing with jet black fur bristled and fangs borne in anger.

And I could feel Kiba's golden gaze flickering to my form very briefly before settling back onto Darcia with a mirrored hate filled glare of his own, fur slowly bristling in synchronization to his deep growl.

**_"_**_Are you ready?**" **_He asked, making me tense and flittingly grin before responding with, **_"_**_As I'll ever be.**"**_

And that was the sound that shattered us apart, my paws taking me forward, sliding to a sharp turn before I cut through Darcia, Kiba sailing over me after he assaulted his own attack on the black wolf.

Darcia's blood flowed into the air, his low snarl vibrating as his eyes flicked between us right before he slammed into Kiba, knocking the white wolf down and then aimed his attention into me.

I began to jump this way and that to avoid his snapping jaws that were trying to snap down onto me.

Kiba groaned, pulling himself up from the attack that was meant to distract him enough for Darcia to withhold me again, the white wolf seeing the close jaws then bolted into the scene to help me.

Flinging himself onto the black wolf with his gleaming fangs and claws digging into the black wolfs back, making Darcia yelp, momentarily distracted with the white wolf for me to pause and watch with great concentration upon the two wolves.

My eyes flicked back and forth between the two snarling wolves, trying to find an opening where I could quickly just-

I yelped, avoiding the sudden white form of Kiba being thrown at me, my eyes flinging onto his ragdoll-like form that skidded a distance from me.

**_"_**_Kiba?**" **_I called worriedly, watching as the white wolf groaned, wincing as he tried to stand.

Suddenly, I felt my body being pulled away, being hurled to the other side before I could even react, yelping when I hit the ground.

Suddenly finding myself struggling underneath the former Noble who pinned me down underneath his person, his eyes flickering with malice as coal black lips twitched back to reveal the many rows of his saliva drenched fangs that wisped an air of warm breath across my face.

**_"_**_Without killing me,**" **_He breathed darkly, rearing back his head before suddenly crushing his jaws down around me, **_"_**_You'll never win!**"**_

I yelped, withering and clawing at the black wolfs chest in urgency, my eyes dilating when I suddenly felt warm liquid seeping through Darcia's fangs that flowed over me in sloshes of petal-like reds.

I twisted and turned my body in search for release from the pained embrace I felt, glaring into his eyes as I struggled and struggled.

**_"_**_Nai!**"**_

I was then appeased by the white wolf slamming into the former Noble, gasping and withering from the blistering heat that flared over my wounds like ice, trembling as I twisted over onto my belly to see Darcia and Kiba struggling to withhold the other into death.

A sudden whimper tore through the air, my eyes then flicking onto the maiden who twisted and writhed on the ground, her ruby orbs glistening over with tears.

**_"_**_CHEZA!**"**_ Kiba started, turning to go after the hurting maiden unstably when Darcia cut him off, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and tossing him back.

And the angle from where he was thrown instantly slammed the white wolfs body into my own, making me yelp as we both stumbled back a few paces once more.

**_"_**_It's starting, she's starting to bloom!**" **_Darcia sang giddily, grin widely at us both with flickering eyes that spun from calculating and insanity, **_"_**_Now all I need is your submission of blood, silver moon!**"**_

Kiba staggered to his feet, snarling back at the black wolf as I shook my head clear from the throttle before.

The white wolf bore his saliva drenched fangs at the black wolf, growled warningly, **_"_**_Don't you dare come near!**"**_

I hadn't suspected anything less than a sneer from the black wolf, but he had proven me wrong when he frowned, eyes flickering with annoyance towards Kiba.

**_"_**_I tire from your persistence, full moon.**"**_ He said, stepping forward tauntingly with slow deliberate steps, **_"_**_Especially to that what belongs to me now.**"**_

Kiba snarled as the two wolves then flung themselves forward, sailing into the air to meet each other half-way for the oncoming pings of claws and fangs.

Both tumbled back in Kiba's direction, Darcia's weight and stronger will throwing the white wolf back as the two struggled to gain the upper hand.

"I-It's here..." Cheza's soft voice so full of pain shocked us all to a standstill; even Darcia had paused just before white and bloodstained fangs ripped into Kiba's throat.

The dark wolf pulled away and looked over at Cheza coolly while holding down the panting Kiba.

Cheza was sitting on her knees now, dark blood veins under her transparent skin seeming to grow out of her like the roots of a plant, slithering out from her deathly pale skin to take root deep within the ground under her.

She cried out in short yelps of pain as her bones snapped into shape and her body grew out of proportion, ruby eyes glowing brighter and brighter in this tense moment.

**_"_**_She's blooming,**"**_ Darcia grinned wolfishly, **_"_**_Paradise is receiving her bloods' call. It's happening! Within her is the very seed of Paradise!**"**_

He then took a step towards the maiden, forgetting completely of anything else, but Kiba locked his sharp fangs weakly around Darcia's ankle in an attempt to stop him.

**_"_**_Don't….. Don't you dare… t-touch her….**"**_ He growled through the weakness and pain.

**_"_**_Enough!**" **_Darcia snarled as he shook the white wolf off, kicking him away.

Kiba's limp body rolled across the ground dragging a trail of his own blood across the floor until he slid to a stop in front of my paws.

The black wolf seemed to go blank of the rest of the world, his insane sight set onto the flower maiden taking root.

Gazing back down I watched as Kiba's struggling white, bloodied and beaten, form tried to stand again to defend Cheza.

And suddenly, out of the corner of my eyes I noticed a little gem of white fluttering down from the sky, making me gaze up to notice the night sky spinning gray, little snowflakes slowly drifting from the dark depths.

And something within me vibrated, strumming deep within that I locked my gaze onto Darcia, charging to follow after the black wolf and stop him from ever getting Paradise.

The black wolf stalked up to Cheza's vulnerable body as she started to grow, digging his fangs into her side before yanking her unceremoniously away from the ground, snapping her roots away from her body as she cried out in pain, green blood dripping down his mouth as he tossed her away, panting with excitement.

But before the maiden could hit the ground, I jumped up onto my hind legs, gently biting my fangs into the maiden's collar so I could slow her momentum enough to lay her down gently.

When I laid her down, a low threatening growl ripped through my throat, spinning around so I could sail through the air and snap my fangs around the scruff of the black wolfs neck.

But Darcia wasn't completely dazed when he suddenly spun his eyes onto me, stepping to the side so he could avoid a fatal position and snatch me from the scruff, slamming me down with a loud sound as he pinned me under.

I snarled, my heart beating and thrumming like strings that were just waiting to snap, crying out when I suddenly felt his fangs rip into my shoulder, cutting through skin and snapping the flesh apart, letting warm red liquids splatter around and mix into the ground where Cheza once rooted.

I cursed through the pain when I noticed my blood turning the green substance into an oily black, after all, Darcia only needed my blood last to open _his_ Paradise where Cheza had rooted.

I then snapped my fangs around the black wolfs abdomen, digging deep and wincing when I heard something _'snap'_ within him.

Darcia howled in pain, releasing me for just enough time to let me scurry out from under him and bolt away for safety.

Darcia stumbled and moved wearily as he glared at me, **_"_**_Bitch!**"**_

**_"_**_Back at you, love.**"**_ I retorted, spitting out the bits of blood that flowed from my mouth, sarcastically.

Darcia growled, carefully moving so he could strut forward from the pain splitting through his side.

**_"_**_You could have come with me.**"**_

I narrowed my eyes at the black wolf as he continued to speak, **_"_**_If you had submitted to me, than none of this would have happened.**"**_

Darcia moved forward cautiously, step by step away from where Cheza's roots lay torn and entangled with my blood, **_"_**_They could have still lived and so could _he_,**"**_ Darcia bit out, nodding his head in Kiba's direction with distaste, **_"_**_If only you had submitted to me.**"**_

**_"_**_It's still possible,**"**_ He suggested, curling his lips up at me, **_"_**_For you to come with me to Paradise, our own Paradise, if you just submit to me now.**"**_

**_"_**_N-Nai,**"**_ Kiba groaned, staggering to his feet determinedly, his golden orbs gazing back at me with a flicker of pleading emotion.

Silence rolled through the air, as if taking a moment to think over the proposal before I sighed softly, **_"_**_Darcia,**"**_ I murmured, dipping my head before hunching back to stare at the black wolf, **_"_**_I'd rather die here than know I turned my back on everyone who have died to open a Paradise that could enjoy.**"**_

Darcia's grin slowly faded away, leaving a frown to his features from my simple retort that left no room for any suggestions,**_ "_**_What a pity, and here you could have come to Paradise with me as my own and_ he_ could have still continued to live in this rotten world.**"**_

**_"_**_Darcia!**"**_ I growled, the scruff of my fur trailing down in slow bristles, **_"_**_Don't you understand? This greed will only be the death of you!**"**_

**_"_**_But silver moon...I can't let go,**"**_ Darcia responded, suddenly grinning irrationally, **_"_**_Not that Paradise is so close!**"**_

I stepped back unconsciously, my ears flicking back wearily from the crazed grin the black wolf presented, suddenly advancing forward before he twisted into a full out run, throttling me to the ground.

Claws and fangs ripped through the air once more, wound after wound presenting itself in greater number, but neither of us paused to care for the damage, blood spluttering into the air.

And when his paws had moved out in front of him so he could spin and dodge my fangs that were about to snap his front legs, they instead pierced into his side, catching just a few inches from the previous wound on his abdomen, digging harder and harder till I heard another snap.

Darcia screamed out in agony, ramming his elbow into the curve of my neck and making me release in a coughing fit, stumbling back to regain the choked air in my throat.

And I caught bits and pieces of air that cleared my burned throat, but the sweet taste didn't last long when Darcia staggered to stay standing, slamming me down with his paw into my torso and ripped flesh of my shoulder.

I cried out when his claws dipped into the open flesh, whimpering as it cut flesh and muscle, forcing more shades of crimson to ooze out and stain his black paw in its color.

**_"_**_You bitch,**"**_ He wheezed, wincing when he moved his sides to bend over me, suddenly ripping his red and green covered fangs into my side, miring the same wound I had inflicted with a resounding _'cr-crack'_.

I screamed into the air, feeling the heat of pain rolling through me in blistering flashes, tears of strain prickling into my eyes as I pressed my back paws into Darcia's stomach, straining to not move much in fear of more blistering pain, and yet trying to move him away from me with great urgency.

Darcia then laughed maniacally into the night air, panting eagerly from my screaming, **_"_**_How does it feel then, silver moon! Does it hurt!**"**_

I bit down on my lips, whimpering and trembling to not satisfy him anymore.

The black wolf then gazed down at me with a cooled expression, grinning suddenly_,** "**It hurts…then maybe I should end it all for you quickly.**"**_

He then opened his jaws once more moving it down for my exposed neck that had arched back when I and thrown back my head.

**_"_**_No!**"**_ Kiba screamed.

Suddenly, Darcia froze to a stop, his dark chuckles stuttering into a pause when a choked sound cut through his throat.

**_"_**_W-What..?**"**_ He quivered, the green substance that had stained his muzzle were dribbling out from his mouth in great amounts before he finally regurgitated to the side of my head.

I flinched back; shrinking back to avoid the green liquid that held little chunks of Darcia's own blood that had flowed out with it.

"This one's blood is poison." Cheza's soft voice whispered where she lay on her side, glaring at Darcia with her sightless red eyes, "It will devour you from the inside out with acid and toxins, toxins that have no cure other than the favor of the moon. You do not have such favor for your life." The flower said coldly.

Shocking us all with the heart-less sound wrapped around her usual sweet and caring voice, but Darcia has done so much wrong, and even the maiden understood this.

Darcia staggered off me as he trembled, throwing up his own blood that was mixed with the green of Cheza's poisonous blood.

**_"_**_It…. It burns!**"**_ He hissed painfully, his death slowly eating into him as he slouched over to the ground, barely able to breathe right now.

I dragged myself away from the black wolf, a gentle aura vibrating into the air that welcomed a peace of mind, coming from the roots drowned in to the green blood mixed in with my own, having turned into an oily black of nothing.

But it called out to all of us in a sweet way, like a mother would to her son that had returned from a great war.

**_"_**_P-Paradise….**"**_ Darcia breathed as he started to drag himself after it.

My ears then flicked up, a sudden vision of memory assaulting me in that moment, making me shout at the black wolf in urgency, pleading for him to not continue as I forced my limbs to move, to stop the former Noble in time. **_"_**_Darcia, no!**"**_

**_"_**_Don't! Don't do it, please!**"**_

But he wasn't listening not anymore as he giddily stepped forward till he was nearly upon the dark pool of blood, **_"_**_It's finally here….Paradise.**"**_

**_"_**_DARCIA!**"**_ I screamed.

Soon as his black paw touched the puddle, an array of lights flew up and engulfed him, his screaming body bursting an aurora across the sky.

Luminescent lights flared across the sky in streams as Darcia's body was dissolved into them, growing brighter and brighter.

"Paradise has rejected him, all is well now…" Cheza sighed tiredly.

My eyes glistened over with pitiful tears as I drooped down my head in disbelief.

_I-I couldn't save him..._; I thought sadly, my legs wobbling before I suddenly fell forward from the weakness and pain.

Where there is greed, there is hate, and where there is hate there is greed.

And where greed is, it will consume the body until there is nothing left…just darkness, that it might as well be that you're dead.

...I understood that, gazing through half-lidded orbs to the single golden orb bobbing on the surface of the ink black liquid: wolfs eye.

But it still hurt to know that I had let not just his life slip from my hands, but everyone else's as well, and that all hit me full force just then.

**_"_**_N-Nai,**"**_ Kiba's voice called out to me, groaning as I slid my head to the side so I could flick my eyes to the corner of my vision and see the white wolf staggering on his bloody, beaten, body.

I whimpered, moving my legs so I could stumble back onto my paws, wincing when I moved my sides in the process from where Darcia had broken bone, dragging myself tiredly to Kiba's side, both of us brushing our muzzles together in consolation before turning around and dragging ourselves determinedly to lay at Cheza's side.

"C-Cheza, everything is alright now." I murmured, bringing the maiden into my lap as her own hand brushed against my cheek, "Everything is alright..."

Kiba nodded in agreement, "Nothing will happen to you now, Paradise is coming."

Cheza smiled weakly up at us, her hand cupping my human cheek as she then began to go limp in my hold, making me hold her closer.

"This one is happy, you have all done well," She affirmed, "Kiba, you have protected this one with Nai...Paradise will surely open in pure light."

"Ch-Cheza..?" Kiba murmured as I held her tighter into my arms, trembling.

"Please do not lose hope; you will surely meet again when Paradise heals these lands anew. So do not give up hope that everyone will meet again..."

"Cheza-!"

_"Let us meet again…in Paradise..."_

That soft whisper was the last words that shattered everything, the maiden's body dissolving into little emerald green orbs, flowing out from my arms and scattering out to leave the tattered clothes the maiden once wore in my arms.

"CHEZA!"

I trembled as I closed my eyes, carefully holding close the single, withered, lily flower laying in the tattered clothes: Cheza's true form.

_Cheza_...everything has finally ended.

Reopening my eyes I found Kiba staring at the flower within the clothes, a defeated look floating across his person.

I scooted towards him, wrapping an arm around him to pull him in a tight hug while holding the tattered clothes and withered flower.

His strong arms automatically began to drag me closer to him as he held on to me. "Kiba, Paradise is coming," I reassured softly, "Cheza said it herself. Paradise is coming."

"We were all supposed to go together….. Paradise is…. It was…." He hissed as if in pain and held me tighter, "_Damn it_!"

I hummed softly, turning my head so I pressed my cheek against the top of his head, as if holding a child while Kiba panted in distress into my chest, "I'm here Kiba…not all is lost..."

A little tap of water then hit my nose, making me gaze up to see the snow that had been floating slowly begin to pick up pace, starting to cover the ground in it's pure white.

My eyes gazed half-lidded towards the seeds scattered around as I held Kiba to me and the withered flower that was Cheza's true form.

"It is starting..."

As soon as I said that, a lunar flower bloomed near us, soon as its beautiful white petals opened, others followed where Cheza's seeds had scattered, filling the bottom of the crater we were in until we sat within a field of flowers.

Kiba inched a bit from me, looking out to see the lunar flowers that had bloomed from the seeds, gasping in surprise.

"Cheza's seeds…." He whispered in disbelief.

The pavement then began to freeze over in ice, freezing in the icy hold as snow continued to slowly fall, one by one.

And suddenly, the ice that held in the ground snapped, crumbling away so it fell into the water that had been hidden away because of the pavement.

And it drowned under, soon finding myself as well to be drowning, my breath slipping from me as I fell under with Kiba.

But it hurt to fight, the cold waters making my skin tremble in goose bumps, weak now that it was finally over.

My eyes stared dazedly out into the darkness, looking up at the red moon as it slowly brightened back to its original silver, blurring the more I drifted under into the dark depths of the water.

And my hold on the tattered clothes the withered Cheza lay in fell loose from my arms, my gaze moving back down when I felt little bubbles floating out, seeing Kiba eyes tiredly staying open.

I reached out my hand for him to reassuringly take, and he found it, his fingers enter-loping in my own, bubbles floating around us and out of our open lips as we drowned.

_So tired..._

We pulled closer and for some reason it finally became too much to stay awake, feeling my vision blur into dots of black from lack of air, feeling Kiba's arms envelop me into a tight embrace as my vision then fluttered closed to these last moments in this old world being renewed.

**_"Let us meet again...in Paradise."_**

* * *

_Where am I?_

I wondered, darkness holding me closed in this world that felt calming to me.

**_"Nai..."_**

I felt my head incline, but no other vision but pitch blackness meet me still, listening to the soft voice calling to me longingly.

**_"Nai..."_**

But this voice was different, I had never heard it before, but it caressed me in a soft reassuring touch that didn't make me fear anything.

**_"This one is happy..."_**

_Happy?_ I wondered, _why are you happy...I don't even know you..._

**_"Everyone...can meet again now..."_**

_Ev...eryone...?_

**_"Please...do not give up hope...everyone...Nai..."_**

A sharp breath slipped icily into my throat, my eyes tiredly blinking open to the dim rays of sunlight filtering through the round window I pressed my forehead against while I slept.

Still feeling the way the airplane flew through the sky, wondering vaguely why I had woken up.

"Nai,"

My gaze then briefly flicked towards my cousin sitting in the seat next to me, her hand waving toward the window with excitement shining through her dark brown orbs that appeared tired and sleepy.

But considering the time difference we'd have to soon start getting used to it was quite understandable.

"Look," She yawned, "We're flying over the city."

Mumbling tiredly, I turned my head back around to gaze out the window, looking past the wing of the plane and down to the buildings from high above, appearing like a miniature toy set from how small it appeared to the eye.

The lights dimmed out in the city as the sun slowly set into the sky for its coming day.

I hummed softly in acknowledgment to what my cousin, Mireya, who usually preferred to be called: Mira, said.

"So we're here...finally," I smiled, "Japan."


	32. Chapter 28 Ordinary World

**Chapter 28. Ordinary World**

* * *

_What is happening to me crazy some would say_  
_Where is the life that I recognize, gone away_

_And I won't cry for yesterday_  
_There's an ordinary world somehow I have to find_  
_And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world_  
_I will learn to survive.-**Red**_

* * *

It was all truly exciting, watching as buildings of many sizes and occupations passed by us in a soft blur through the window we looked out of.

It had always been mine and Mina's dream to live in Japan, something we can now have fulfilled that my adoptive brother: Will, had agreed to let us live with him.

Will wasn't actually my adoptive brother, he had his own family like I had mine, but I loved him as one so it just became a natural thought for us.

But the sleep I once had holding me down was fading away, buzzing to a thin nothing as the excitement took me over, smiling as I gazed at my cousin who awed at the buildings and bustling people passing by, the taxi we road in exiting the city life and into the more country-side of Tokyo.

* * *

"Nai!" A familiar male voice called happily, making me gaze up as I helped Mina take down our luggage from the trunk of the taxi, the driver helping us.

A young male of at least 20 years waved at us with a large grin on his face, making his way from the two story home behind him to greet us.

The male was a few inches taller than me, his skin almost a tannish color that contrasted almost exotically to his jet black hair that messed over his skull and the striking icy blue color of his eyes.

He wore a white tee underneath the sleeveless black vest he wore, the tight jeans clutching onto his long legs almost hiding away the black converse he wore.

And on his left arm he wore a black sweat band, crimson strips crossing over the hems and etched into it was a crimson, crescent, moon.

I grunted as Will snaked his arms around my body, pulling me off the ground and twirling me around as he went into a frenzy of how he was waiting like a stalker for me to arrive.

I smiled softly, giggling as he cooed me and rubbed his cheek on mine like no tomorrow, "Thanks for being a stalker Will, mind putting me down now so I can pay the driver?"

He pouted but did as I asked, muttering about _not_ being stalker…maybe a perv, as though _that's _any better, but defiantly not stalker.

That got the driver to raise a brow as I smiled and paid him, eyeing Will cautiously before shrugging and leaving the area to a probable perv…but as if _we_ didn't already know that.

Will was a definite perv, not in the sense he'll harm us, but he was a hilarious and harmless perv, kind of like Shigure Sohma from my favorite anime:_ Fruits Basket_.

I smiled at my brother, watching as he grabbed a few heavier bags and he lead us to his home, it was a beautiful home, two stories with a traditional feel to the area that welcomed all visitors.

We laughed as we left our bags in each of our designated rooms, eating take-out food as we went over our lives to catch up on the few years after Will had moved from the east states and to Japan, sending a fluffy feeling inside me.

Everything was as how I recalled it, even the other form I could see so clearly because he didn't care to keep a firm hold on it since we weren't of danger to him.

It was a large chocolate brown wolf that I could see grinning from the other side of the kotatsu, his fur being tainted by golden patches that almost looked as if it had ran through the night sky, catching the gleam of the stars.

Will was my brother for another reason, he was the first wolf I had meet back in the states who I had befriended after saving me from some humans when I went out for a walk.

He didn't know what to make of me, only knowing I was hurt so he brought me to his parents who patched me up, after that I spent every day with him, our hips joined together in the same way best-friends or twins would act.

And then he meet my cousin Mina on one Thanksgiving, and his family and him were surprised to find we were the only wolves in the family, even more so when we admitted we weren't adopted, we were born in the family.

They didn't question anything, but kept us safe as our second family, and then when Will graduated from high school he moved out to Japan, saying that when I was to graduate I'd come live with him.

But Mina was still 17, so it would be a fact that she would still be in school, but she did the school of choice like my friend Sam had, graduating at an early age.

And Will had told me of his home, sending me pictures that told of his home being in the country side, surrounded by forest so we could easily run about in our normal forms if we wished without the inconvenience of humans spotting us.

The world was a strange place, filled with even stranger beings like humans, but the more naïve didn't know of our existence, shifting wolves like ourselves.

It was kept underneath in the darkness to protect our lives, to live in safety, but it wasn't like higher up humans didn't know of our existence such as the government.

But to keep it in the dark like this was so much easier than having humans scramble about in fear for us inhuman creatures, and I liked it that way, it would just cause as much trouble and many years for any to accept our existence, and I'd rather live a life in peace than one where people will swerve hate-filled eyes because they didn't understand our kind.

"Oh, hey, Nai," Will spoke, snapping me out of my daze enough to look up at him, "I need you to go into the city tomorrow; I don't have food…since I don't cook."

Mina snorted, "I'm amazed you didn't even try again after burning down that one classroom."

"It wasn't my fault; she said to put in baking soda!"

"Dude…she meant the _flour_ not the _actual _thing…" Mina smirked, chuckling at the memory of Will trying to cook a full can of soda on the stove.

Will huffed, a pink blush coating his cheeks as he glared at her, "…She should have been more specific…and she didn't have to kick me out either…."

I snorted, it wasn't his first mistake in the school kitchen, and I'm sure the teacher realized it wouldn't be his _last_.

I grinned sweetly at Will as he then spun a pouting glare in my direction, propping up my chin with the palm of my hand, "Oh don't glare at me, she kicked me out too after your little stunt of exploding cake to get back at her."

Will grinned fondly at the memory, probably imagining the poor teacher covered in vanilla frosting and running around yelling, _"Bloody prostitute, he's come back to haunt me!"_

…Pft, that was a hilarious moment, I don't think I'll ever forget it since it _was_ also on YouTube.

* * *

The night was stunning out here, so much more than what I recalled of my own home surrounded by glowing humanity that sparked out the beautiful stares that I could see more clearly here.

It sent a nostalgic feeling within me as I stared up to its natural beauty, smiling softly as I hummed a small tune, it wasn't a tune I've ever heard but one I've always seemed to remember since the moment I could speak.

Will and Mina always loved to listen, saying it sent a happy feeling through them, as if trying to soothe them into a wonderful world only their blood recognized.

**"_Everyone….don't forget…"_**

I paused, listening to the voice that seemed to have clung to me ever since I turned 19, but much clearer now that I had arrived in Japan.

I felt it was something from my memories, maybe something I forgot when I was younger and it was just now resurfacing after a long period of time.

**"_Soon…soon everyone will be together again…"_**

But somehow in my heart I knew it wasn't some childhood memory I had forgotten, I was hearing this voice for a reason now, even if such logic made me seem crazy.

**"…_.Everyone….Nai…..."_**


	33. Bonus Chapter: Merry Frickin' Christmas

**Bonus Chapter: Merry Frickin' Christmas**

* * *

In the month of winter everyone celebrated something different, but the most common of all, and is widely known, is Christmas.

It is the time for children to forget of school while on this break, parents to search for gifts, and family to visit one another.

Bright lights covering the artificial tree, colorful gifts of many sizes adorning underneath to their rightful owners, mistletoes hung in wait for a victim to fall trapped into a special kiss, and the merry cheer that family members and friends alike came along with this holiday.

And as it may not even two particular silver and white she-wolves could contain their excitement as they returned back to where their companions waited, the colorful lights swinging and wrapping around the railings and windows of each buildings that made their hearts fill with flutters of warmth for the coming year.

It had been some time since everyone had made their way into this city, the pup and my dear cousin eager to see the celebration of the humans had asked if everyone could look around.

I hadn't minded greatly and to their advantage I had wanted to go exploring through the city as well, so Kiba had allowed us all to split ways before returning back to this little hideaway shelter we had located to that was abandoned by the humans some years ago I presumed.

It was a large work place, surrounded and hidden by the fluster of withering trees that were waiting for the turn of warmer season, and it was left with much equipment's that made it seem like it used to be a candy factory of some sort.

And it was particular warm within once Mina had "accidentally" tripped Tsume into some switches that light the place with life and silent sound once more.

But now we were returning back as the sun began to set in the light blue skies above, staining the heavens with various colors that resembled the soft warmth of a flame that made the world seem not so bad as it reflected onto the leaves and the window glass of the factory.

"Oh my, I can't believe Christmas is only a week away!" Mina beamed, clapping her hands eagerly together as we made our way to the view of the rundown factory.

"I know, I know." I laughed, "I was there when you demanded that poor paper boy when Christmas was."

In turn, my dear cousin, grinned widely at me in amusement at the memory, "That was pretty funny, but that is beside the point." She said, bouncing her way into the warmth of the building as she twirled and faced me with a glint of curiosity, "How do wolves celebrate Christmas, anyway?"

I rose a brow, "Um, I don't believe wolves celebrate Christmas, I think, to them that it is just a concept of human imagination."

Mina paused with this wide blank look on her face, freezing on the spot as if I had said something that had blown her mind away…mind blown, as she liked to prefer the saying.

* * *

"KIBA, DO WOLVES CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!"

I sighed, gazing warily at my dear cousin who was three inches from the white wolfs face with this blazing heat in her eyes as she waited for his answer, but the white wolf had been suddenly boomed by Mina when he had entered so he hadn't particularly heard what she had said.

"…What?"

"Do _wolves_," She repeated slowly with exasperation, "Celebrate Christmas?"

"…No." Kiba answered bluntly, one arched eyebrow raised in question for her sudden demand of the human holiday, even as Mina's jaw dropped in horror of the new truth to her change of bloodline.

"Wh-WHY?"

I ignored the way Mina seemed torn from wanting to cry and go upon a rampage of how Christmas was a wonderful holiday that the wolves must learn of immediately, in turn, I choice to gaze out the open door where I could see the others returning with little rustles of conversation between.

"Hey guys," I smiled, "How was the-"

"DO WOLVES CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS?"

Tsume was the only one to raise his brow questioningly at my cousin, eyeing the shaking she-wolf warily, "Christmas?"

"Oh, I know that holiday." Blue commented, jumping back when Mina suddenly ran up to her with wide puppy eyes, said white she-wolf asking, "Really? You do?"

"Uh…ya, pops and his family used to celebrate it a lot during this time of year…It's where you exchange gifts and spend time with those you love."

"Ya, but that's a human holiday." Hige remarked absently as he gazed over at the white wolf, "What about you Kiba? You're the one who has traveled a lot, ever seen wolves taking part in Christmas?"

Kiba shook his said, "Not from what I remember."

"See? I told you Mina, they don't celebrate- Mina?" I trailed off, furrowing my brows when I noticed my cousin with her head lowered, swaying from side to side dangerously, "Are you-?"

"YA'LL SUCK BLOODY PROSTITUTE CUNTS!"

"MINA!"

* * *

**3rd day of Christmas**

I sighed, **_"_**_I can't believe I'm doing this.**"**_

**_"_**_They don't celebrate Christmas! Only you, I, and Blue know the holiday well enough to do this!**"**_

**_"_**_Then why isn't Blue here?**"**_

**_"_**_Because…Now shut up and help me make puppy eyes!**"**_

I rolled my eyes as I followed after my cousin who maneuvered her way into the butcher shop, sniffing the ground as cutely as humanly- or animal-like- possible so she could get the attention of the older male managing the shop with a bored expression on his face, dark eyes reading over the words of the magazine in his hands.

And doing as what was asked of me, I whimpered pitifully, noticing I had caught the attention of the owner who gazed our way and jumped back in surprise at our appearance, and I wasn't that much surprised by this reaction…we were big 'dogs' after all.

Anyway, the point was that after it was informed to Mina that wolves have never celebrated Christmas, she had taken it upon herself to show them the joys of this human holiday, and that included dragging me along for the ride.

But I didn't particularly mind if we had to sneak around like this, I was excited to be even making this make shift Christmas, even if it wasn't truthfully the same as I remembered it…it was the thought that counted after all.

I made wide eyes, flicking my ears down and slowly scooting back while Mina tucked her tail and sniffed her little black nose at the tables of meat just waiting to be purchased, even on this cold winter day.

The man still seemed wary until he noticed that despite our height and large stature, we were harmless and relaxed a fraction at this realization.

He watched us, a little quirk of his lips as I tilted my head and positioned my ears in the same way I remembered the white dog had to do in the children's movie _Bolt_ from my world, noting that I had caught the man into my cute little trap.

"Well…you're pretty cute, huh?" He said to himself as he mirrored my tilted image with wide eyes, "Are you both hungry?" He asked, noticing the way Mina seemed to want to grab the meat displayed and run.

My ears perked up and the man smiled a fraction, chuckling before he made his way around to gesture at the meat, slowly doing so when Mina tensed and immediately moved back so she was at my side, eyeing the man warily as she did so.

"Don't worry," He reassured, "I'm not going to hurt you. You both have those puppy eyes my daughter makes so I'll just feel guilty turning you both away like most."

And he kneelt to the ground, stretching out his hand for us to sniff as we made our way slowly closer, and making the effect of sniffing his hand before licking the tender skin in show that we felt no fear of him anymore.

And I enjoyed the brush of his fingers behind my ears, wagging my fluffy tail when he began to move around and grab two large bags before handling large pieces of meat for what I assumed was for us poor 'dogs'.

**_"_**Yes_, he's going to give us meat!**" **_Mina cheered, wagging her tail in the excitement of this as the man wrapped up the meat and slowly made his way back over to us; as if afraid that any sudden movement might run us off in fright.

He was so nice as he dropped the large bags of meat in front of us both, patting our heads before moving back as Mina made the effect of sniffing curiously and then running off with the bag.

But I gazed back at my cousin running head tail with a wag of said appendage while I looked up at the man with a curious expression.

"What is it?"

And I walked up to the man, licking his hand almost fondly before taking the meat and bolting with our prize meant for the Christmas planning on Mina's mind.

* * *

**5th day of Christmas**

"…I hate you."

"Oh come on! Kiba's going to like it!"

"...Shut up…"

Mina giggled as she began adjusting the outfit she had taken while searching through the city today, having found the…outfit sitting on the door of a store display and thinking it would be cute…had run off with it.

It was a cute outfit I had to agree, especially since both the outfits represented the Christmas theme, but it was the fact that it was provocative that I was worried of wearing it in front of the others.

The dress was soft silky red that curled itself around the breast area and down in a tight hold to the thighs, soft cushions of white etched into the hems of the dress with little cotton balls bouncing along the arm stockings wrapped right down to the knuckles.

Upon our legs we wore white black stockings and flung on the boots we have been wearing with our other clothing and I had to admit…that it looked well with our strands of hair tugged and tied to the side in a disarray of curls that appeared like the falling trails of snow.

I squeaked when she suddenly grabbed my boobs, juggling them in her hands with a thoughtful look before I swatted them away much to her amusement, "Yup, this is going to be an awesome Christmas for them~!"

….Heaven help me now.

* * *

**9th day of Christmas**

"Where are you guys going?"

"NO WHERE!" As Mina shouted I suddenly felt a harsh contact of hand to face when I then saw nothing but black in my vision and a stinging pain around my cheeks, "YOU SAW NOTHING!"

"…."

"…Ow."

* * *

**12th day of Christmas**

"MERRY FRICKIN' CHRISTMAS, YA CUNT SUCKERS-!"

"MINA!"

"Oh right…MERRY FRICKIN' CHRISTMAS _NONE_ CUNT SUCKERS~!"

"…," I sighed, nodding my hand to my cousin exasperatedly, no longer what she said anymore at this point, "Ya- what she said- Merry Frickin' Christmas."

I watched the way Hige, Tsume, and even Kiba were wide eyed and gazing blankly back at us, unsure how to respond to our new dressing while Mina began shooing away the pup and half-breed to retrieve a few things only those two were allowed to bring out and even know about while on our sneaking-of-Christmas-wonder.

"What…are you two wearing…?" Tsume finally asked, eyeing the short red dresses Mina and I wore with great scrutiny.

"We're wearing Christmas dresses!" Mina informed giddily, "To celebrate Christmas."

"It was Mina's idea." I shrugged when the white wolf turned his eyes onto me questioningly.

Said cousin and she-wolf spun back around with a wide grin when Blue and the pup came stumbling into the room, dragging a blanket with the scent of blood that spoke alongside to the dark stains of the white sheet, the poor pup tripping and straining to tug the accursed yet heavenly set tray that even Hige was already eyeing with a drooling grin.

And soon, the large sheet was set open for every hungry wolf to see: a raw buffet of meat.

It had been that while the days passed we had gone to that man attending the butcher shop, passing by and giving us bag of meat each time till it had piled up in wait for this day of all days to celebrate the festivity of this holiday Mina was eager to make happen to the very end.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY LOVELY AND UNLOVELY FRIENDS!" Mina cheered, and at one point even glancing at the older gray wolf during her short speech of gratitude…or something like that.

"Wha- when did you all-?"

"I LOVE CHRISTMAS!" Hige cheered, pumping a fist into the air as he cut off the older wolf and jumped straight into food galore, laughing happily and almost giddily like a child on…well, Christmas when he dived into the meat.

Mina laughed, cheering Hige on while Toboe and Blue were trying to salvage and drag away the larger wolf swimming comically through the tray of meat like a pool while I stood around in the sidelines, rummaging through the bag I had hanging from my shoulders before throwing out confetti, lazily grinning as I did so.

"Yay~, it's the Christmas buffet."

"And let's not forget the presents~!" Mina giggled, grinning almost mischievously where she stood, "KIBA! Nai is your present!" She shouted, suddenly slamming a bow from heaven _knows_ where before throwing me at the white wolf in the quickest motion I had ever seen her in.

"WHAT THE CRAP!"

"Toboe, here is your present." Mina continued, ignoring my flustered self as she handed the pup a jewelry box wrapped in slivers of printed paper.

The pup opened the box eagerly, and his eyes lit up when he gazed into the box, pulling out a bracelet that appeared almost like a thin chain holding its ornaments: Wolf, flower, moon, heart, and even his name were etched into it.

"And Blue."

Now Blue had gotten a larger box wrapped in ocean blue paper, little crescent moons printed into it with flutters of white snow decorating alongside the heavenly body that was even lit up into the sky itself as well.

She opened it, revealing a small dog tag that had her name on it etched in cursive like writing, little stars engraved around and about like flower petals being blown in the wind.

It was a small thing, but at least she began fiddling with it, her sapphire eyes lighting up a fraction as she traced her name before turning it around and finding the name: Yaden, engraved behind it as well.

Mina had gotten it made at a jewelry shop, and I hadn't been entirely sure how she had gotten it paid until she revealed she hadn't paid a cent for it…apparently, she just scared the maker and gotten the poor lad jumping at any person coming into shop now.

Anyway she then turned to Hige who gazed up her expectantly, but she then spun away and turned to Tsume with a grin, shocking the larger wolf for not getting his present.

"Hey!" He jumped up dejectedly, "Where's my present?"

"Half the food _is_ your present, Hige."

"….YES!"

I rolled my eyes and watched the way Mina grinned at the wary older wolf, "…What…?"

And suddenly, my cousin had pulled up mistletoe in between her fingers, and grinning even wider before she slammed her lips against the shocked older wolf sitting before her, this action making the two fall back and for the mistletoe to go flying behind my cousin as I watched Tsume's legs kick up and settling in midair almost comically.

I snorted and laughed, twisting my head around and eyeing the white wolf while my cousin laughed upon the blushing older wolf, his golden eyes wide and flustered from her actions while she straddled him.

And I watched the way Kiba raised a brow before I grinned and shoot forward for a kiss, shocking the white wolf holding me in his lap before he seemed to relax, and noticing a faint blush upon his cheeks when I pulled away with the same grin Mina held.

Hige was whistling and cheering for both males, only making the white wolf lower his hands down around my hips and pull me closer while Mina took action and dove for another kiss when Tsume opened his mouth to glare and curse at the larger wolf.

I laughed at the way Tsume began flailing his arms around before turning back to the white wolf wrapping his arms around my waist while I raised my arms around his neck, feeling the way his warm breath smoldered my cheeks with puffs as he spoke.

"I think I like Christmas."

And I smiled softly, leaning into him slowly for the taunting agony I enjoyed when he dug his fingers a tad harsher into my skin so he could press me against him purposefully before he suddenly shot forward and pressed his lips against mine, mushing the soft pillows almost as eagerly as Mina was doing with Tsume who…she was maniacally laughing at.

"Well then," I chuckled, leaning a fraction away so I could breathe and gaze into gray-blue orbs flickering almost heatedly back at me, "Merry Christmas, Kiba."

* * *

**And thank you everyone for the kind words about my friend and for the past few days where those have been favoring this story, it all means a lot to me.**

**Anyway, I hope it isn't rushed or anything and that you enjoy it nonetheless, and as Mina once had said: MERRY FRICKIN' CHRISTMAS! XD**


	34. Chapter 29 My Heart Will Go On

**Chapter 29. My Heart Will Go On**

* * *

**Nai's Pov:**

* * *

You know those days where you feel as if something was missing?

You don't remember what it is, but it's there. It probes in the fog that was your memories and never made itself known to you to the point it just drove you crazy to know what it is.

I've always felt that way actually. Ever since I could remember I always felt as if something was missing from my life. I never understood what though so I thought _'maybe it wasn't important enough if I forgot'_. So, I let the memory fade. I let the feelings of something missing fade, but I always knew it was there. I just never wanted to acknowledge it simply because there _was_ nothing missing in my life.

But now…being here in Japan has brought forth that feeling of emptiness in my life once more. It has become so much worse now that I actually_ dream_ of the thing that is missing.

The dreams were so clouded though, fogged in a black mist of memories that I could no longer decipher on my own of what lied within it all. The only thing I did know in that darkness was those golden eyes watching me.

It was strange. I had never _seen_ eyes like those before, but something within me _told_ me I had met someone with that kind of piercing eyes. Those eyes that waited for me to remember something so long ago….

The problem was though, that I simply didn't remember _who_ they belonged to.

Sighing, I leaned back from where I sat underneath a tree. It was calm, the noise of leaves swaying in the wind, the water spurting and dancing back into the pool of fountain water in the base of the park, even the hums of cars and people strolling by at the entrance was peaceful to me.

Why I was here I wasn't entirely sure myself. I mean, I guess I was just tired of these worrying days. Especially since I had been searching for a particular young wolf I had encountered some time ago. He was such an adorable pup too!

He had these locks of coffee brown hair brushing at his shoulders, cut neatly around his baby cheeks that made his hazel eyes pop with innocence.

I believe that was what threw me off the most at the time. His eyes flecked with sprinkles of honey that made those wide eyes sparkle.

At the time I had seen him, I thought him a girl but then…it was strange, something else just told me this 'girl' was actually a boy.

And lo' behold, the 'girl' _is_ a boy! Though I guess it didn't really help that he didn't dress like most males. Neh, what floats his boat, I guess.

Anyway, when I first crossed paths with the young wolf it was because he was being surrounded by some human gang. I was a bit hesitant to walk away at the time, but also hesitant to intervene as well.

But the more I watched, the more I had found this growing need to help him. It just didn't settle right with me to leave him. And then when one of the gang members _punched_ the pup in the face I…I literally lost it.

For some reason, while I shifted into my wolf form, I had a vision of a boy who looked much like the one I had suddenly run out to rescue from the gang members.

This other boy though had more of a free hairstyle that wasn't so careful like _this_ pup's was. But they had the same eyes, the same sun kissed skin and those silver bracelets hugging on their arms.

The other kid, in my vision though, wore a red blouse. The sleeves rolled up and the collar just slightly popped so it wouldn't feel suffocating around his neck. He also wore dark green cargo pants that were tucked into military boots.

Once the image faded and I scared off the gang with my wolf form I had watched the pup before me in nothing more but curiosity.

His hair was a tad disheveled, and it made him appear more like the boy that had flashed in my mind.

I didn't understand why, but while the pup gaped in shock I had suddenly felt this motherly need to make sure he was always safe, and always happy.

It was such a strange thing that it scared me enough to not look back when the pup called for me to stop when I suddenly ran away from him.

Ever since then I had wondered as well if the pup was alright. But…it wasn't just the worry if he was alright- somehow I also felt as if he could tell me who I lost- no, not just that. But bring me to what I had lost as well.

_Ugh, _I thought with a disgruntled groan, _I think I've been watching too many sappy movies with Cami again._ And then for some unknown reason I wondered absently what the pup's name was.

I frowned. Okay, ya- I really need to stop this. It wasn't going to get me anywhere but a jail cell. I'm fairly sure of that. Seriously, I was feeling like a creeper now.

"I guess I can go shopping." I sighed, stretching my arms up over my head much like a satisfied cat waking up from their nap. "Will _has_ been bugging me about eating his hot Cheetos again…"

Well, it wasn't my fault- I _am_ addicted to their spicy goodness.

* * *

"Du duh, dururu, duuun-" I mumbled, quite a bit bored while I surveyed through the aisles.

I mean seriously- I've been here for at least 20 minutes and I can't find any damn Cheetos! Now that's just some bullcrap, I have to tell ya.

After a while though I _finally_ found those delicious Cheetos that I will immediately devour- no wait! …This is for Will, so he would stop annoying Mina and I.

I grumbled a little but refrained myself from eating his present.

On the streets I took a swift turn into an alley way. I know it may seem not like the best of things to do, but Will had explained to me the easiest way to escape the city quicker than I would simply walking the streets just to get back home.

"Nai?"

I jumped at the sound of my name while looking over my shoulder with raised brows. The person I saw wasn't anyone I knew- he was hot though, I'll give him that.

He looked about the same age as me with the milkiest white skin I had ever seen. Icy-gray blue orbs watching me intensely.

His hair was like chocolate that layered itself in a nonchalant way. It made it seem like he just rushed his fingers through it enough so it appeared brushed. The strands poked at a few places that it also appeared adorable in my eyes.

He wore a white tee that seemed to ripple over his chest. Mocking me with the telltale things I would drool over should he take the shirt off. Over this white tee he wore a military denim jacket, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. And tight skinny jeans that firmed and showed off every line of his longs before they stopped at the black converse he wore.

My eyebrows rose higher at the emotions running through his eyes though. Shock, happiness, and disbelief- some I just couldn't and really didn't feel like naming, but one caught me off guard.

It was when I turned around to face the mystery guy that his emotions seemed to soften to this thing…I didn't know how to place it. It reminded me of those lovey eyes people would usually give to those they held dearly- like couples.

I was confused by this, but weary as well when I caught scent of the wolf on him.

Oh confusing it was when I watched him. I couldn't even seem to pay attention to anything else but him. Everything else just faded away like a drifting tune the more I stared.

I suppose that was my fault when I suddenly started to spot other wolves coming out. I frowned, _Crap_.

There were three other males and one single female wolf.

The older male amongst them was of tannish skin and a possible age of 20. He had silver hair pulled back into a low pony with the top of the hair cut low into a military buzz cut.

His eyes were almost golden yellow. A cold like feeling that almost screamed bad-boy what with his choice of clothing.

He wore a sleeveless white tee underneath. The tee not big enough to hide away the jagged _"X"_ like scar on his chest. A black leather vest was closed over it, ending at mid riff.

On his muscular arms he wore tight black sleeves that appeared to have come from the vest so it was a probability he had ripped them off. It all was topped off with tight black leather jeans and oil black pointed shoes.

The second male appeared to be of at least 17 with light coffee colored skin and cheerful brown eyes. His hair was a sandy brown color with tints of red brushing through it. It appeared lazily poofed about his head in a way that made it seem as if he had just gotten out of bed.

He wore a yellow colored jacket with the sleeves only coming down half way. Black stripes printed down on both sides of the sleeves. Black sleeves also feel out of the shorter ones and down to the knuckles.

He seemed almost like a lazy character what with his hair, the gray colored sweatpants he wore, and the black running shoes barely fitted onto his ankles.

The third male was a bit younger; definably just a pup since he appeared of just 14. He had short brown hair that tinted like red in the light. He almost looked like a girl in my eyes.

He wore a crimson colored button up blouse. The collar popped open just a tad and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that exposed the four silver bracelets jingling around on his right arm. On his bottom half he wore navy green cargo pants that were tucked into his army boots that reached up to his calf.

I recognized that pup immediately, he was the one from my vision- oh, but he was also the girly looking pup I had saved as well. Hm, I have to say that's too interesting to be coincidence…

The last one was the female of the group had to be at least a year older than me with dark colored skin and sapphire colored orbs.

She had full black hair and was dressed in a black framing leather coat. A red scarf gently wrapped around her neck with a Minnie skirt held up by a black leather belt. Her long legs bared thigh high black stockings and spiked heels.

My fingers twitched around the handles of the grocery bag. My eyes narrowed when they seemed to gain the same shock, besides the pup who was already bouncing on his heels excitedly.

It was a bit unnerving to see them like I was someone they had lost and suddenly found-

I was shocked into a sudden mind set of a jet black wolf coming at me. It wasn't real I understood that, but those different colored eyes of his narrowed with vile amusement was something I just didn't feel comfortable with. Saliva drenched fangs spilling out dangerous snarls while he charged at me head on.

I yelped and dropped the bag, bolting down the other way of the alley and completely forgetting about Will's Cheetos. You know what; screw the Cheetos I'm saving my ass!

My thoughts were of nothing but denied screams. My teeth clenching shut while my human shifted away from me. I couldn't hold onto one word, but that image sent a fear and strange regret recoiling through my body that made my heart pound.

* * *

**_(In The Woods of Will's House) Nai's Pov:_**

So many images, they wouldn't fade away! They just wouldn't.

Why wouldn't they though? It was so strange though- they felt like memories. But that couldn't be right. I had never done these things before; even the world didn't look so dead like they did with these images.

So what where they then? I mean, even those other wolves I had just bumped into had been flashing through my mind as well, in those memories I had no clue of.

My paws dug deep into the ground, spinning me around. The shadows of the trees above passed over the silk of my fur. My dilated orbs swung from place to place while my ears did the same. Searching and searching for those wolves _still_ chasing after me even while the flashing images ran through my line of sight.

I bit my lip and jumped into a tree hole, quickly digging myself into the ground while watching the outside world intensely. They ran by, all in their wolf forms.

* * *

**_FlashBack:_**

_I gulped in a wide gust of air as I then released Kiba from my hold, wondering if I had actually gotten through to him or if I hit thick skull and I'd be lashed out at. But surprisingly, Kiba had chosen the more logical of the two…kind of._

_He had actually wrapped his arms loosely over my waist, bringing me in closer to rest his forehead against the curve of my neck as he began to whisper closely into my ear._

"_I know…I know…I'm sorry…"_

Well…at least he apologized, _I sighed, bringing in my own arms to congratulate the disguised wolf for accepting he did something wrong._

* * *

I shook my head of the strange vision and the heat coursing through the imaginary touch of the wolf. All of these visions were giving my headaches. It left my body heavy like lead and my mind unable to hold onto anything around me.

Even while I carefully I crawled out of the hole I watched the wolves disappear from sight. I was beginning to hyperventilate like one of those women in horror movies. Sadly that included jumping at the little sound that wasn't even there, but in the visions running through my skull.

I whimpered while another image raced through my head….and another bolt of frickin' pain.

* * *

**_FlashBack:_**

**"**Paradise...it's such a wonderful place.**"**_ I murmured, flicking my eyes briefly into Kiba's direction, somehow mystified at the sight I saw._

_I knew that it was wrong to think of it __now__ since I had always seen Kiba as my companion, a friend, and just a pack mate, but right then he looked...beautiful to me._

_His snow white fur just seemed to glow under the stars, letting his golden eyes gleam into the night like molten honey, sparkling and dancing with the light of the stars._

_I actually found it almost hard to believe what we, no __he__, had to go through alone before we meet._

_Every hardship, every broken hope, and every silent hour and minute he had to endure until now, finally…to Paradise._

_Smiling, I quietly sat up and licked the side of Kiba's cheek, finding it almost amusing as how he seemed to freeze while I lay back down, as if pretending nothing had happened._

_And I supposed, doing what I did, was my own way of saying, __'Good Job,'_

_It was peacefully quiet, listening to the night bugs murmur their soft songs of nature into the night, content with the natural songs of the world._

_I could feel the way Kiba slid his head over the scruff of my fur, sighing softly when he did so._

**"**You'll always stay with me, right Nai?**"**

_His question was almost puzzling, but I smiled nonetheless, knowing my answer fully well._

**"**I'll always stay by your side Kiba. You can count on that.**"**

_Slowly, I closed my eyes to that declaration and drifted soundlessly to sleep in Paradise._

* * *

I didn't even realize I had slammed my skull straight into tree from the white heat racking through my brain. It felt like something was weighing down on my skull, trying to pierce it apart. I hissed, slamming it down again against the bark of the thick tree, the feel of warm liquid running down my muzzle somehow comforting to me.

My body fell slightly and I moved unsteadily away from the tree. _**"**__Guh, fucking hurts…**"**_ I muttered, my vision blurring even while I pushed myself to continue walking.

I didn't even realize I had muttered a name, let alone a name I even wished to acknowledge as I walked back towards home.

**"**_...Kiba…__**"**_

* * *

So close, I was so frickin' close! I could see it right now even while the godforsaken images passed through my line of vision- I could see Will's house! Damn, I don't think I've ever been so eager to even see my brother and have him hold me with his perverted hands.

…._** "**__Oh god, that's not a good, thought…you know what forget I even thought it…__**"**_ I grumbled while I swayed tiredly to the side.

I sighed, a small smile making its way on my black colored lips-

A sudden pain slammed down into my skull. It felt like it was being ripped apart. Torn and mashed together like putty.

My body writhed suddenly. I couldn't even scream from the pain while my own legs gave out from under me.

Oh god, it hurt! What was it? Why were all these images, these things that had never happened to me before suddenly slamming into me full force? It hadn't happened like this a while ago, it was just one image every time I had looked back over my shoulder to see those other wolves.

Every time I looked back at them those images slammed into me like a crumbling building. So I stopped looking back, but those wolves weren't here!

_Why_- oh frickin' heaven above! _It hurts!_

My vision was blurred out of the rest of the world from my tears. But not those images…not those strange images. They were as clear as day. _Stop, stop, STOP!_

* * *

**_FlashBack:_**

_I swam silently through the cool waters, keeping myself hidden in the flourish of cattails racing around the crescent rim of the pool._

_I had my eyes trained on my target lapping water into his perched throat, watching as how his ears swiveled into my direction._

_And I could have sworn I saw a slow smirk curving into his lips as I readied myself to pounce, and suddenly….I attacked!_

**"**VIVA LA FREEDOM!**"**

_But as I shouted the white wolf easily stepped back and dodged my attack, sailing past him and back into the water with a loud __'splash'__._

_Slowly, I rose back to the surface in my human form, spurting out water as I glared softly at Kiba who was laughing at me and my drenched wet form._

_"You could have at least pretended you didn't know I was there!" I huffed, looking down at myself and pondering whether or not I should shake myself so I could wet the white wolf for revenge._

_Kiba chuckled, grinning at me as I pouted, puffing out my cheeks childishly as he said, "I did pretend not to notice you…for two seconds."_

_"Exactly!" I laughed, pouncing on him once more._

* * *

My claws sunk down into the ground. My fur bristled and my eyes tried to find an opening out of these images. But there was nothing, there was no escape. Not from your past…

* * *

**_FlashBack:_**

_Kiba then suddenly cupped the side of my cheek, forcing me to look straight into his piercing blue eyes, only making me lightly blush in the process of such close contact to the white wolf._

_Seriously, he was barely two inches away from me now._

_"What did they do?"_

_"I'm sorry?" I responded with a tone of confusion._

_"I heard your howl," He growled, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits as if just remembering it made him angry._

_My eyes flashed in recognition, feeling the unwanted prick of feelings piercing into my heart at what I finally knew._

_"Nothing," I murmured, "Just made me remember bad memories,"_

_His thumb then circled around my skin, as if trying to comfort me. But it made my blush deepen than anything as I stared up at the white wolf, remembering even then of what Mina had told me._

_"Love is a beautiful thing to witness from the shadows." Jagura's sultry voice praised longingly from the shadows of the room behind Kiba._

* * *

**_FlashBack:_**

_I felt the softest pillows press onto my lips, shocking me before my body just relaxed._

_Feeling the slick wetness of his tongue urging my lips to part and I heard the purring vibration huff into my mouth, content that I hadn't fought back._

_And I groaned, my lips being pressed harder as our tongues intertwined together, my heart beating rapidly._

_I gasped, feeling Kiba pull away from me just a centimeter from me. My eyes fluttered open to stare into his eyes that smoldered me with its heat._

_His forehead pressed into mine, our breath mingling together as his hand that held my wrist captive wrapped around my hips, pulling me closer._

_"She was right though," Kiba muttered, trailing his lips to the side of my ear, his heavy breath making me release a shiver, "I love you."_

* * *

My body thrashed like some ghostly possession. How I could I even hold onto my sanity like this?

* * *

_I scooted towards him, wrapping an arm around him to pull him in a tight hug while holding the tattered clothes and withered flower._

_His strong arms automatically began to drag me closer to him as he held on to me. "Kiba, Paradise is coming," I reassured softly, "Cheza said it herself. Paradise is coming."_

_"We were all supposed to go together….. Paradise is…. It was…." He hissed as if in pain and held me tighter, "Damn it!"_

_I hummed softly, turning my head so I pressed my cheek against the top of his head, as if holding a child while Kiba panted in distress into my chest, "I'm here Kiba…not all is lost..."_

_A little tap of water then hit my nose, making me gaze up to see the snow that had been floating slowly begin to pick up pace, starting to cover the ground in it's pure white._

_My eyes gazed half-lidded towards the seeds scattered around as I held Kiba to me and the withered flower that was Cheza's true form._

_"It is starting..."_

* * *

My body froze suddenly. The pain was numbing, fading slowly while my shaking form slowly fell into someone's arms. But…wait, I smelt flowers from this person holding me. I tried to raise my eyes, failing at times but I wouldn't give in.

This scent was too familiar. I had to see, I had to make sure. And then I found them. Those sweet eyes of pink that couldn't even see me but felt me there.

Tears coursed down my cheeeks. Was this another memory? _**"**__Cheza…_**"** I gasped, her fingers slowly drifting over my ears. Her smile was the same as always.

No, this couldn't be a memory. Will's house was behind here, clear as day now. I could feel her touch too…

The touch so kind and loving even while her eyes began to flutter, even while her body began to dissipate like petals in the wind. "Everything is fine now." She said to me. "This moment that this one has been waiting for…now everyone can, everyone can now meet again…"

I whimpered when I fell back to the ground. The maiden's body faded into the wind before I could even question her.

Yes, it was so short, meeting the maiden again, but the moment I saw her…I found the motivation to struggle onto my paws. To move and realize this world I was in and the past I had forgotten.

Everything was all so clear to me now, but why not before? Why hadn't I realized everything I had lost, the _person_ so precious to me as well… I shook my head. No, I realized long before this world that this would happen.

"I just didn't think I'd even remember…"I smiled wistfully.

My shoulders sagged in sudden realization. But I ran away from them all, it will take a while for me to find them again. Damn, I guess it is back to square one.

"Nai…"

My body jolted and I found little strength to actually move around completely, so I simply settled with just looking over my shoulder. Oh wow and there they were. They gave me little effort to actually look for them again.

Toboe…Blue…Hige…Tsume…. "Kiba…"

Golden eyes sparkled eagerly and I couldn't help but smile when I noticed Tsume seemed to be trying to refrain his bouncing happily on the spot.

I then yelped when I was suddenly forced to the ground. A familiar figure of chocolate brown and blonde streaks hovered above me. Teeth bared and fur bristled to a point. _**"**__Back off, she's mine!__**"**_

Crap- he had to ruin the moment.

* * *

**Hello, hello~! I am terribly sorry, and I know you must be all mad with me for not updating but one more chapter left and then this is all over! \ (TTwTT) /**

**After that it's back to working on my **_**Silver Rain: The Puppy Chronicles**_** AND the new Wolf's Rain story with Nai and the gang all back for more adventure~! :D**

**I hope you liked this- even though I feel it's not that good -_- but eh, I always feel that way when I release a new chapter- and I will try to update the last one today.**

**But, no promises. ;P**


	35. Chapter 30 Finale: Never Let Me Go

**Chapter 30 Finale: Never Let Me Go**

* * *

**_R_**_ecap **of L**ast **C**hapter:_

_"Nai…"_

_My body jolted and I found little strength to actually move around completely, so I simply settled with just looking over my shoulder. Oh wow and there they were. They gave me little effort to actually look for them again._

_Toboe…Blue…Hige…Tsume…. "Kiba…"_

_Golden eyes sparkled eagerly and I couldn't help but smile when I noticed Tsume seemed to be trying to refrain his bouncing happily on the spot._

_I then yelped when I was suddenly forced to the ground. A familiar figure of chocolate brown and blonde streaks hovered above me. Teeth bared and fur bristled to a point. _**"**Back off, she's mine!**"**

_Crap- he had to ruin the moment._

* * *

I laid under my adoptive brother in shock. Watching as his fur bristled on end and he growled dangerously at the others. I truly wanted to do something but I was so shocked that my brain just wouldn't function – a blank. That's how my mind was while the rest of the world carried on with its life.

Kiba snarled at my brother, lowering his head and spreading his legs in preparation to attack should he see fit. **_"_**_Who are you?**" **_ He demanded, golden orbs blazing with intensity. Even the others stiffened up to protect their leader.

**_"_**_I go by Will and you?**"**_

**_"_**_Kiba…" _The white wolf bit out. The two watched each other, eyeing and calculating the faults and weaknesses on each other. This took an amount of tense silence. Stiff to the point I was afraid to even relax once my bearings caught up to me. **_"_**_What is the female to you?**"**_

Will lowered his front, covering me and snarling back at Kiba with warning. **_"_**_I believe that has no business with you what she is to me. But if you persist, all _you_ really need to know is that she's with me so she's mine.**"**_

_…Dammit._ I thought, wincing in annoyance at how the whole situation just sounded in third-person view. My brother almost made it sound like I was his attended. That's just wrong and weird. In fact, it leaves a tummy-turning image in my head and not the good tummy-turning either. Seriously…he's practically my brother, wrong on so many levels.

**_"_**_On what grounds –**"**_ Kiba demanded. **_"_**_She is free of any or at all premature claims.**"**_

**_"_**_You want her, don't you? Isn't that why you chased her here? Well, it's sad for you, isn't it, _alpha_…?**"**_ Will sneered._ **"**Despite this female not having a sign being or soon being someone else's I have taken her for myself. So I suggest you and your _pack_ leave this land and never come back or follow this female again.**"**_

Oh heavens, this whole entire situation was even worse in the fact I hadn't even interfered in the situation. Which, I should. I know I should but it's become something of basic instincts to let the _'alphas'_ speak; as such this moment asks….Psh, ya right. I'm just waiting for an opportunity to annoy brother dearest. After all, he deserves all he will get for making such assumptions like this. Even if it was just to protect me from possible stranger- rapists.

….Which, the strangers aren't strangers, and well. Yes. You understand, don't you? I'm a bit on the hazy side so I wasn't really in the mood for thinking out anything or of what I was about to do would cause. It just seemed the more logical and funniest way to end this whole ordeal. Yes, the most effect way…with a boom of laughter.

"…Will…" I murmured, poking his underside. He didn't move so I poked him again. "Will…hey…Will…"

After some more poking, my brother did react with a twitch, an annoyed twitch at that. The first twitch had me pausing and wondering before I poked him again. Of course, it made me feel like grinning despite the situation when I kept poking Will. I mean, just the way he twitched. It almost seemed like he was spazzing on the spot.

"Will –"

**_"_**_GOD DAMN YOU – WHAT?**"**_

"…Incest."

_Or awkwardness…,_ I added in as a late afterthought.

_Silence_ – pure blissful silence was this moment. It was an awkward silence actually that came again, but it was better than the constant growling and snarling of Kiba, the others, and my brother. It was even awesomer when Will practically did a face palm…with the ground. Hey, I did say it would go with laughter or awkwardness.

Will was just kind enough to make it funny.

I watched while my brother shifted and changed into his human body. He gazed down at me with a wary and pointed expression, still caging me nonetheless though. "Seriously, incest…? I'm here trying to protect you from rapists and you just say _incest?_ What the hell is _wrong _with you?"

"But…but you don't own me…"

"Nai, Nai. I say this because I care. _SHUT UP!_"

"BUT YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

"I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"FROM _WHAT –_"

"_RAPISTS_ –"

"I think the only rapist she needs to be protected from is you."

"….I am going to _kill_ you one day, Mina. I swear it….I will kill you and you know what? I'll laugh and dance you're in blood."

"Don't we just feel the love?" Mina barked sarcastically. She leaned against the open frame of the porch, nodding and taking a bite out of her apple. "Who are the newbies? Friends or –" Mina cut off short. Her eyes widened and the apple rolled out of her loose fingers, making a loud _'thump'_ noise on the floor.

Will and I watched her, my brother more perplexed by Mina's actions while I eagerly recognized the flickers of emotions crossing her features. She was remembering and it was all from looking into Tsume's eyes! Huh, Tsume…didn't expect that.

But unlike me, Mina didn't crumble to the ground in pain. She simply cried and kept murmuring incoherent nothings on her breath. I glanced back towards the others to see their reactions. But it was Tsume who kept my attention more than anyone else. His ears had perked up and his tail had swayed higher, fluffy and full of eagerness.

"Tsume?" Mina breathed out, stuttering on her words. Her eyes never left the gray wolf for a second. "Tsume, holy shit is that you?"

Tsume huffed and stood taller on his paws. A teasing smirk directed towards my cousin who continued watching on in pure shock. **_"_**_About time you two found your way into Tokyo.**"**_

Mina gaped and barked a happy laugh, jumping off the porch and bounding her way towards the pack. "Holy crap, dudes. I thought, how, but all of you, and Darcia!" She rushed out, stopping to run numb fingers through her hair. Mina whistled long and low. "Wow, who would have thought…we all did meet each other again."

"…What's going on?" Will spoke up, confusion written all over his face. "And how do you know these guys when you two just got into Japan barely a few days ago…"

Mina turned to look at Will with a perplexed and bewildered expression. "Will, what the hell? What are you doing on top of Nai? I thought you said you weren't going to rape her!"

_…Aaaaannnnnd she completely forgot the situation at hand…yay._

* * *

In the living room everyone had taken their designated places, sitting in small wooden benches made from plywood. Kiba and his pack were ushered to sit at the wooden table, the seats rounded over the counters to make a conference feel to the living room. Will sat across from them while Mina and I took the ranks on the other sides of the wide furniture.

"So…about your story…?" Will initiated, leaning forward and ready to listen to our story.

You see after Mina, basically kicked Will off me, she invited everyone inside. I had to then explain that Will was my brother as well as Mina and I once living in the America's when Will went to do his 'business' in the restroom. During that time of brief explaining we all had to come up with a logical story for my brother.

At least a story that didn't hold the tale of: after lives, enter-dimensional crossings (that no one else but Mina and I still know about), and the deaths of fighting a crazed noble searching for Paradise.

It wasn't too…hard. We simply had to tell my brother that we all did know each other and the basics of what our relationship was within Kiba's pack. It was basically a half- truth and half- lie kind of story….

Kiba's blue eyes discretely glanced at me across the small area. Taking a deep calming breath, Kiba stared over back to my brother.

"Do you want the whole story or the abbreviated one?" He asked almost quietly.

"I'd like to hear the whole story." Will groused. Kiba lifted his head to look at him directly, "It's a long story." He warned.

"We've got a _long_ time." Will retorted.

Kiba looked back to the surface of the table as the fond memories came forth while a gentle warmth of the summer air blowing inward to the room. "A few years ago my pack and I were traveling the….country side of the states. I felt particularly restless that day so I ventured a bit further away from where the pack was resting and into neighborhoods' when I saw Nai for the first time, exploring close…" He began.

I could feel the light memory of the first time I had met the pack. It was in a junkyard, a few streets off from the town and close neighborhoods. Toboe and Cheza were the first I met. The day was still fresh in my mind and yet so distant. Even now it almost felt like a far off dream hanging in the palms of my hands.

Kiba continued with his, more over to us, abbreviated story of the truth. He placed details in a few places, some that flowed with the entire thing and others that left a few holes to the other life.

"She wanted to travel with us for a while, as did her cousin. The two came with us for at least a year before they went back home and the rest of us came back to Japan. We had no connections with each other during that time…so it's understandable they forgot until we met again, here in the city."

"And this was just today, right?" Will questioned, turning his light-hearted gaze onto me. I nodded. "Ya, but I didn't really recall them until I was here, back home. At that time I was a little anxious to see them and hoped I hadn't lost them once I remembered."

"So, what exactly was your position in the pack, both you and Mina when you…traveled with them?"

"Nai is my mate." Kiba replied in a brusque manner. Mina shot up her arm, leaning on her elbow as she spoke. "And I basically hanged around because of Nai."

"So…Snowflake is my little sis' attended and you just hanged around with his groupies for the hell of it?" Will frowned, sounding just a tad suspicious of the whole ordeal. Mina shrugged, none the wiser of Will's tone. "Pretty much, yah..."

"Mhm, okay." He agreed, not calling out to any kind of bull shit or denial to our story. "Kiba and groupies get the fuck out."

"What?"

"Get the fuck out."

"….Wait I thought you –"

"Just because I _accept_ your story doesn't mean I'm going to let them stay. Psh, bitch please." He scoffed. "I have my limits like anyone else and my limit so happens to be: no mates in the house."

I turned a pointed look to Mina whom nodded for a bried second before standing up to her feet and padding her way into the kitchen. "So what do you guys want? Tea, water, soda, liver…?"

"Liver?" Blue shared a curious look with Hige who shrugged, but licked his lips, salivating nonetheless.

I shrugged, "Wolves have a different type of snacks."

"Mina!" Will snapped. "This isn't some welcoming party! I don't care what relationship Nai has with the alpha, I ain't welcoming them to stay here!" Mina herself though, disappeared into the kitchen with a wide grin plastered on her face. Singing a taunting sound of, "I can't hear you~!"

* * *

**(2 Weeks Later :)**

Kiba and his pack had conjoined with our little family. To me it felt like the good old days where Tsume and Mina at times fought (but I was getting a bit suspicious of their relationship), Hige demanded for food and followed Blue like a lost puppy; even Toboe was the sweet little guy I remember.

Will and Kiba did butt heads though, sometimes causing a mess in the house or challenging each other from time to time. It was nice nonetheless. I enjoyed these moments and the fact we were all reunited, as we had all hoped in the previous life.

But…despite these reunited days, I did worry though. It was mostly about the fact: if we are alive does that mean Darcia is alive as well? Yes, I understand that he was a human noble but he _had_ perished as a wolf…

It was just something I couldn't get out of my head no matter what I tried. This began to raise questions that echoed through my thoughts because of it. Things like: Was Darcia near or far from us? Will his position in society for this life make things hard once again or much easier than before? Does he not remember the previous world or does he have full recollection of the entire event?

I just couldn't shake the thoughts away. It nagged at me from night and day but… but you know. While I watched the molting colors playing about in the sky. The sun setting and making an ethereal glow to the earth, here, where I lay on the porch while the others roamed about and interacted together: Tsume and Mina making bets on who would win the usual fight between Kiba and Will, Hige cheering them on while a worried Toboe watched on the side lines with an amused Blue. It just appeared like a beautiful motion picture that…I began to think. At least for this moment of pure bliss, I began to think that… it didn't really matter where Darcia was, if he even remembered or even if he will make an appearance in this life at all.

This was our moment, this was our new life, and if we had to go through the hardships of the previous world we will do it. We will rise and make it towards a new Paradise like the last. No matter how many times we must search for salvation, until even the world itself can no longer renew again…we will fight and we will stand our ground.

My musings were then cut off when Toboe waved and called me over, making me smile at how he stood on his toes and bounced in place. I stood up eagerly and danced away from the porch, leaving behind my cup of tea on the floor, and enthralled to be a part of this picture perfect moment with everyone.

A gust of wind fluttered through the air and kissed my skin. The wind had sent a patch of pink petals dancing around. A single petal landed silently onto the surface of the lukewarm tea, creating a ripple before it settled down.

This moment just seemed to create a colorful image, one that vaguely reminded me of an ending to what was basically a good story of my life, and yet just another still beginning. But I didn't really care for that at the moment. This mention of this ending or even this beginning, it was just something distant right now. It was as distant as the whispering wind itself carrying a soft spoken voice I remember so clearly fading in the laughter of today...

_"…It's a promise…."_

* * *

**Wooh~! Finally done! XD**

**I hope ya'll like the ending. I tried to make it as good as how I imagined it in my mind, but things always seem more kick ass and memorable in the mind than it does trying to redirect that into words. :P**

**But nonetheless, I'm kind of proud that I finally finished this and made it as close to what I had in mind. Now, as I had promised I will be working on **_Silver Rain: The Puppy Chronicles_**, which is a side story of humor to this one, and the AU of Silver Rain: **_Requiem for a Dream_** the new story for Wolf's Rain I promised. :3**


End file.
